The Dangerous Games We Play
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: God don't you get it?I am not supposed to want you, my body is not supposed to crave yours and my heart is sure as hell not supposed to care." She shouldn't be here,she should be with her fiance but when he asks "Why do you" all she can say "I just do"
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am starting another don't hate me and just read please! Oh and did you watch the new season tonight, I actually liked it. Clay is super cute I definitely have a crush haha. Oh and Brulian is growing on me even though I will always love Brucas most, but since Lucas is married (gross) I will take Brulian. I was surprised that I really didn't even miss Lucas and Peyton that much on the show, I kind of got sick of them last season I don't know why. But I will stop rambling and let you read my new story haha **

**

* * *

_  
_**

_"God don't you get it!" She yells "I am not supposed to want you, my body isn't supposed to crave yours, I am not supposed to get excited when I know I am going to see you and my heart sure as hell is not supposed to care for you." She cried._

_"Then why do you?" he whispers wiping a tear._

_She stands there looking at him trying to shake the feelings her body is getting by his lit touch, she looks at the ground, not wanting to answer him, not wanting to look him in the eye. She shouldn't be here right now; she should be in the ball room with her fiancé, not out here not with _him_. _

_"Brooke…" he whispers lifting up her chin to face him, and she just whispers._

_"I just do."_

* * *

**~14 Month Ago~**

"I cannot believe I am moving here." Brooke said climbing out of her cab to her new home.

"I can't believe you are marrying that ass." Rachel snipped getting out and grabbing Brooke's bag out of the trunk.

"Rach…"

"I'm sorry I know I said I would give him a chance, I just don't like him that's all." Rachel shrugged handing Brooke a bag.

"I know but I love him and I would like if you would give him a chance please, Brad is good to me, well he tries to be good to me, and I think if I live closer things will get better. I hope they get better." Brooke sighed.

"Yeah me too, but I am here so you will always have me." Rachel smiles paying the cabbie and wrapping her arm around her best friend, "Now let's go check out this place." She smirks walking into the apartment.

"Hey," Brooke smiles "I am Brooke Davis, I am moving into Brad Handler's apartment." Brooke said to the door man, he was a tall, skinny, black man with the gentlest smile. To Brooke he looked like some ones grandpa and Brooke already liked him.

"Oh yes Mrs. Davis." He smiles putting down his newspaper. "Let me get your bags." He smiles reaching for them.

"No its fine, you don't have to do that." Brooke smiled, she didn't mean it in a rude way she just want him to have to carry all theses bags upstairs when, Rachel and herself were well enough to do it.

"No it is fine Mrs. Davis it's my job I don't mind at all."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He smiled taking the bags leading the women to the elevator, and yup to the penthouse. "Here you go Mrs. Davis." He smiled walking into her new home and putting down her bags.

"Call me Brooke." Brooke smiled; she was right she did like this man and figured she would get to know him pretty well.

"Yes, ma'am" he smiled taking some money Brooke was handing him, and turning to leave.

"Sir?" Brooke called and he turned around with a smile "What's your name?"

"Jerry." He smiled as he turned and left.

"Ok girlie let's get you setup." Rachel said grabbing Brooke's bag and heading towards her room. The girls unpacked the rest of Brooke's clothes which was only like two bags worth since, Brooke already sent her clothes up a few days ago, and Brad had unpacked them for her. Now the girls were just sipping wine and looking around Brooke's new home.

The place was hug walking in the front door you walked down two steps that lead you into the living room, from the leaving room the was a hall that had to bedrooms and a guest bathroom, next to the living room was the kitchen but you had to walk up again two stairs to get to it. Across from the kitchen was an office and off of the living room was a sliding glass door that led onto a large balcony that over looked the city.

"I could get use to this." Brooke said as the cool New York breeze hit her face as she looked over at the view she had.

"I know this place is gorgeous. It almost as good as mine." Rachel smirked "When is Brad getting home?"

"I don't know, he had a basketball thing tonight so I guess later." Brooke shrugged.

"Right, basketball of course." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Rach… he is really trying this time ok. If I can forgive him you can." Brooke said, yes Brad had messed up on many occasions, so many you lost count but being together as long as Brooke had, she thought they had to give it a try, and after Brad proposed Brooke knew he was in it for good. That he wanted to be with her and no one else, she just had to get use to him not being home as often which isn't that big of deal since she was use to going months without seeing him when she lived in a different state but now they were together and engaged and Brooke was scared but excited.

"Yeah whatever, but I hate to say it but I got to leave I have a modeling thing in the morning, I'm sorry." Rachel sighed she really wanted to stay with Brooke until Brad got home but it was getting late and she had to wake up early.

"Its fine Rach, call me when you get home, let me know you got there safe?"

"Always." Rachel smiled hugging her best friend "I am so glad you are here, we are going to hang out all the time, and tomorrow we are shopping." Rachel winked as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Sounds like a plan." Brooke smiled opening the door "See ya Rach."

"Bye Brookie." Rachel smiled as Brooke shut the door, being here alone made the place seem huge and really quiet. Brooke turned on the TV to give the apartment some noise, as she refilled her drink and sat down on the couch.

Brooke looked at the ring on her left hand, it was really beautiful, and it was a silver band with a square cut diamond that was pretty big. Brooke loved the ring even if it seemed a little big for her taste a little flashy, but it was beautiful. She spun it around on with her other finger as she watched it sparkle in the light. Brooke's phone went off snapping her out of her thoughts, thoughts she shouldn't be having because she was happy, what she was doing was right, she loved Brad.

"Hey," she smiled answering it and finally hearing his voice.

"_Hey baby you finish unpacking?" he yelled over the loud music._

"Umm… yeah I did… where are you?_" _she asked hearing the loud music that defiantly didn't sound like a basketball thing.

"_Oh me and some of the guys are hanging out, but I just wanted to call and see if you were all settled._"

Brooke rolled her eyes, her first day here and instead of coming home he goes out with the guys typical "Yeah I am." She replied with a cold tone.

"_Ok well I will be home late so if you want to go to bed go ahead. I'll see you when I get home._"

"Yeah ok." Brooke was growing annoyed and just wanted to get off the phone and take a shower and go to bed. She was so pissed, was he kidding he knows she is home but still staying out, what the heck.

"_Ok well I love you baby see you soon." He smiled in the phone._

"Yeah you too." She said hanging up looking at her phone, then around the apartment, then back at her ring on her finger, shaking her head "Welcome too you life Brooke, welcome to your life."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I suck I stared a new story and you all hate me but I have had this one in my head and want to put it up, if you all like it then I will continue if not then I won't and get my butt in gear and finish the others, so let me know :)).**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke rolled over in her bed sighing when she saw Brad wasn't there, she had been in New York a week and most mornings she woke up finding him already gone, but then she perked up some when she heard someone moving in the kitchen, she jumped off the bed and walked into the kitchen to see her fiancé. He was so cute, even when fighting and when she was upset with him he was cute, he had light brown hair, with green eyes; his body was built, it should be since he was a pro basketball player but he had that body since she met him and it only got better with age, he had brood shoulders, and that little dark five o'clock shadow Brooke loved so much.

"Morning Gorgeous," she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist giving a soft kiss on his neck.

"Morning Baby," he smiled turning around giving her a proper kiss "What you doing today?"

"Oh well I thought maybe we could hang out, then maybe later go shopping with Rachel."

"Oh baby I wish I could but I have a basketball thing this morning." Brad sighed, he felt bad, he screwed up a lot with Brooke especially in the past year and he wanted to make it better, he wanted her to trust him again, but figured running out on her all the time wasn't going to do the trick.

"Oh…" Brooke sighed.

"But I could just call coach and cancel, I mean if you want." Brad suggested.

"No, don't be silly its fine I will just explore New York until Rachel gets done with whatever she is doing today." She smiled, maybe it was a fake smile but Brad could never really tell the difference he never paid that much attention to her to notice those things. Brad's life was basketball, friends, partying, and then Brooke, well if she was lucky she came forth just like the first night she was here, Brooke would never come first to him, no matter how sorry he was. Brooke figured he could say sorry all he wanted but his actions never changed, so clearly he wasn't that sorry; maybe he was sorry that he cheated on her, and maybe he didn't do it again but Brooke honestly wasn't so sure.

"Ok well I made you breakfast eat up, I will go take a shower and head out so I can be home quick to hang out." He smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled leaning in to kiss her then walking out to go shower, Brooke sighed grabbed a plate of food and sat down to eat breakfast like always, alone.

* * *

Brooke spent all day walking around New York and really was liking it here. Of course she came to New York a few times to visit Brad but never really looked around at the small shops and stores. There was this little café Brooke really liked, it kind of reminded her of home since it was just small and quiet, Brooke was pretty sure not a lot of people knew about it since you really had to search and find it, truth was Brooke just walked around so much she stumbled upon it.

Brooke felt the warmth of the small café when she entered; there wasn't that many people in there just a few in line, then a few at the tables on lap tops; or reading a book. Brooke figured this would be a good place when she wanted to get away from everything.

"Hi umm.. Could I have a medium coffee with cream, sugar and maybe even some cameral?" Brooke smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"No problem, I'll get that right for you." The girl smiled as she went and mixed Brooke's drink. Brooke turned around to see some guy walk in with a baseball cap, and a hoodie looking at the ground as he looked behind him. "That's weird." Brooke whispered to herself then turning back around to the girl handing her the coffee. Brooke didn't even pay attention when she turned and slammed right into the guy behind her.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Brooke said as she grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe off the man, when she looked up she saw it was the man that walked with the baseball cap.

"Don't worry its fine." She saw him smile from underneath the cap that was pulled down far on his face.

"No its not I spilled it all over you, god I am such a klutz, I will run into anything and everything and it looks like today you are that." Brooke rambled as still wiped the man's hoodie which she was sure probably making worse than better.

The man just smiled at the rambling brunette in front of him, he thought it was cute and truth be told he wasn't paying that much attention to where he was going either so it was just as much his fault as hers "No your fine don't worry." He smiled grabbing her hand to stop her frantic wiping, when she looked up at him he was surprised to see how beautiful she was "Umm…I was too busy looking behind me and I didn't even look where I was going either." He smiled pulling off his baseball cap.

Brooke was shocked at how good looking he was, he had short blonde hair, not buzzed but not as long as Brad's, his blue eyes were almost piercing, he like Brad had a little stubble but his was blonde and when he smiled Brooke thought she would melt, it was the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, he was just well gorgeous.

"But still please let me get your hoodie washed, I fee l terrible." She asked not taking her eyes off his.

"How about you just buy me my coffee?" he offered with a smile.

"Sure, that I can do." she smiled back.

"Umm…Court could you get me my usual and another of whatever I just knocked out of her hand." The man smiled as the girl Brooke ordered from a few moments ago smiled nodded and walked to the make it.

"The usual huh? I mean I offer you a free drink and you don't get the most expensive here?" Brooke jokes kinking her eye brow at the man who just laughed.

"Well you know I don't want to mess with something I don't know if I will like." He smiled.

"Right" Brooke smiled, she didn't know why she was smiling like an idiot at this guy but with everything he said her smile just grew like a freak or something.

"Here you go." The women behind the counter said handing both the mystery man and Brooke their drinks and Brooke paid her.

"So are you going to sit and drink your coffee with me or you going to spill it on me again?" the man smirked making Brooke laugh. She really wasn't sure what to do, she figured it was just coffee but still she didn't even know this guy's name, and plus Brad may not like her having coffee with some random guy, especially if he knew Brooke thought he was cute, Brad would defiantly not like that part.

"Umm…"

"It's just a cup of coffee."He smiled at her noticing how she was debating it, ok truth was he might have been hitting on her a little bit but well there was no buts he was hitting on her.

"Ok." Brooke smiled as she walked over to a table with him, Brooke found it weird he sat in the back but just ignored it.

"So I'm Lucas." he smiled as they sat down.

"Brooke."

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke, even if it meant getting hot coffee spilled on me." Lucas laughed as Brooke blushed slightly.

"I am really sorry my mind is just not here today." Brooke sighed looking down at her cup rubbing her finger along the rim of it.

"It's ok my mind isn't here a lot of the time." Lucas joked noticing how quiet Brooke seemed to get. Brooke couldn't help but laugh; she was kind of thankful he made a joke since she was defiantly letting her mind get the best of her again. "You're not from here are you?" he asked catching Brooke a little off guard.

"Is it that obvious?" Brooke half smiled still focusing on her coffee cup.

"No, not really but I'm not from New York either so I can kind of tell when people are really from New York or moved from somewhere else." He explained.

"Oh yeah well I am more of the small town type of girl, guess I am still kind of getting use to this big city thing."

"Yeah I'm from a small town too, I have been here almost 4 years and still not use to this big city yet." He said with a dry laugh "How long you been here anyway?"

"Umm…only a week."

"Wow so you are really new to the big city huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I like it here, but…"

"It's not home." Lucas finished knowing what she was about to say.

"Yeah." Brooke said smiling that he actually knew what she was talking about "So being here 4 years does it feel like home?"

"No it doesn't actually." He sighed "You know I think this is the only place that feels like home to me, that maybe why I come here so much. My mom had a small café back home just like this one, so I kind of come here every day for my daily caffeine fix."

"Yeah that's kind of why I came in, felt like a small piece of home." Brooke smiled, she liked Lucas she wasn't sure why but there was something so...so honest about him. "So… why you so what's the word…" She paused tapping her chin as she thought.

"Good looking, smart, athletic…" Lucas laughed.

"Well clearly you don't have self esteem issues," Brooke laughed "But I think the word I am looking for is paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Lucas asked confused "I have been described as many things but never that one."

"Well you come in here like you are running from the cops…"

"So you watched me come in huh?" he smirked and Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully at him as she continued,

"You have a ball cap pulled low on your face and a gray hoodie, you sit in the back of the café and have glanced at the front door about a million times." Brooke explained "Oh my god are you like a crazy psycho murder?"

"Oh yes I am, I pray on people who spill coffee on me." He laughed making Brooke laugh.

"No but really what's your deal?" Brooke asked a little curious.

"Well let's just say people have a habit of getting in my business which is kind of another reason I come here, so I am just a regular person." He explained but it just confused Brooke more.

"How are you not a regular person?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sat there thinking for a minute, he liked Brooke he did but when people found out he was _Lucas Scott _they take less time getting to know him and more time with his bank account, and for some reason he just didn't want Brooke to do the same, but then again she didn't really seem like that type too, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Umm… my dad was the mayor." Lucas replied with a shrug, which wasn't a lie his dad was a mayor of their small town of course but people seemed to know Dan Scott's business all around, of course that's not why Lucas had his money, but still he figured that would explain everyone wanting to know his business.

"Oh well I guess that's cool."

"Yeah not so much." Lucas said with a dry laugh but like earlier with Brooke she knew not to ask about it since one he was a stranger; well sort of and two because he didn't want to talk about it. They both sat there talking more about well kind of nothing, just liking each other's company, Lucas was nice he just talked about whatever and for once it wasn't basketball, which Brooke loved she got so sick of talking to guys and that seem to be all they want to talk about. She personally wasn't a huge fan of the game, of course she was the captain of the cheerleaders and Brad was the captain of the basketball team so she was at every game, but after awhile she turned to hate the game.

She always seemed to think it was because it took Brad away from her, after he went pro he changed and not for the better. He would seem to pick fights over nothing, and then go well I am a pro basketball player I can get whatever girl I want you should feel lucky. Brooke always thought that was so dumb, like dating and now being engaged to a pro basketball player was so great, because yeah the money was nice and the house and vacations where amazing but sometime at the end of the day you just want someone to love.

"Well I guess I probably should get going since I have been sitting here…" Brooke paused looking at the time on her phone "Two hours, god I didn't even know we talked that much." Brooke laughed.

"Well when you're in good company I guess the conversations just flows and you lose track of time." Lucas laughed as he watched Brooke stand up and put her purse on her shoulder. "It was really good talking to you Brooke."

"Yeah it was good talking to you too." Brooke smiled. "But I guess I should get going, Bye Lucas." she smiled with a small wave as she headed towards the door, spinning around one more time to look at him then heading out into the cold New York breeze.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two let me know what you all think :)).**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke woke up the next morning again to find herself alone in bed, but this time Brad wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't even in the house and looks of it he didn't come home that night. Brooke rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, then went to make her some breakfast.

"Hey…" She heard as arms wrapped around her waist pulling him into her.

"Hey? You don't come home last night and you say hey." She snaps turning around to face him "Where the hell were you Brad?"

"I was out." He said annoyed letting go of Brooke and walking over to pour him so coffee, Brooke could tell he was slightly hung over and he still smelled of alcohol, he had bags under his eyes and clearly slept in a not so comfortable place last night, which made Brooke question if he cheated on her…again.

"Out? Where is out?" Brooke demanded growing tired of all this.

"I went to practice last night then went out with some of the guys, I got a little drunk so I just crashed on one of their couches it's no big deal."

"Brad you promised you would come home last night so we could spend time together," Brooke said more disappointed than angry, she was really trying here and he just didn't seem to care.

"I know baby I'm sorry." He frowned as he walked back over and wrapped his arms around her again, "What if we hang out today?" he offered giving her a light kiss.

"I would like that." She smiled up at him, "Why don't you go take a shower, and I will make you some breakfast." She offered with a smile.

"Or how about you come join me in the shower and I take us out for breakfast?" he smiled kinking an eye brow.

"Hmm…" Brooke said tapping her chin with her finger as if she was debating it.

"Oh come here," he laughed throwing her over his shoulder as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Brad." She giggled as he shut the door with his foot.

* * *

Brooke was enjoying today, her and Brad had spent the whole day together just the two of them. They went out for breakfast, then came back to the apartment and just hung out watching movies and cuddling on the couch. It reminded Brooke of the first time they got together when they just hung out just them two. Brooke really missed days like this but as always the day had to end so he could go out for something Brooke didn't really know why.

"I'm sorry babe, I promised Johnny I would go out with him tonight." Brad sighed as he grabbed his wallet off the counter.

"It's fine, really I promise." Brooke smiled she figured she had him all day he probably wanted to spend time with his friends.

"If you want to come you can, I am sure the guys would love to meet the women I have been bragging about all this time, you know I think they think you're not real." He laughed.

"Oh I would but not really one for clubs with the guys, not matter how much I love you that just seems well not exactly fun, but I will meet them all soon I promise." Brooke smiled kissing him, truth was she didn't care about going out with them, she just knew when she did that Brad would just talk to the guys the whole time and she would just sit there by herself.

"Well then I guys I will see you later, you know why don't you call Rach maybe you two can get in your best friend time, I bet she is pissed I took you from her all day." Brad smiled down to kiss her "Love you."

"Love you too." Brooke smiled, as he walked out, she pulled out her phone and called her best friend, "Hey skank what you doing?"

"_I am actually at the store; I was getting some wine, renting a movie and eating some ice cream." Rachel said as she paid the cashier._

"What Rachel Gatina is not out at some club, or some date? I am shocked._" _Brooke teased knowing her friend was rolling her eyes on the other end.

"_Yeah well sometimes I like to just have Rachel time and not have a random hook up."_

"Oh yeah I guess that's true." Brooke sighed, she really wanted Rachel to find a nice guy she deserved it, Rachel came across as bitchy, but once you got to know her you realized how big of a heart she had even if she rarely let someone see it.

"_But what's up slut?"_

"Oh well Brad went out and I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang out but I get if you just wanted to stay at home, that's cool."

"_Oh shut up of course I will come over, we will have a little girl's night; I'll be there in 10._" _Rachel said hanging up the phone._

Brooke was excited to Rachel was coming over it was always fun hanging out with her. Brooke and Rachel spent on hours on the couch laughing and joking, not paying really any attention to the movie; they just ate popcorn, drank wine and talked.

"Umm… Rach…" Brooke paused thinking how to word this "Have you ever…umm…"

"Have I ever what? Because this being me odds are good I have." Rachel laughed and Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend but then fell silent "Brookie what's up?" Rachel asked seriously noticing the look on the brunettes face.

"Have you ever meet someone and know nothing about them but, just feel comfortable around them? Like able to spend hours talking about nothing and just have fun?" Brooke sighed, she knew it was wrong to be talking about Lucas she had a boyfriend, hell a fiancé but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah I have, but that was a long time ago." Rachel sighed thinking about her past "But Brooke what are you talking about? Have you met someone?"

"No, I mean I met someone but not like that, ok I was at the coffee shop yesterday and ran into this guy. And I mean literally ran into him, crashed hard and spilled my drink all over him." Brooke laughed thinking about it, god it was embarrassing.

"Nice one Brookie." Rachel laughed.

"I know right, well anyway I half expected him to be a complete ass about it but he wasn't he just laughed at me, and kind of made fun of me from rambling. I tried to clean his sweatshirt but he said not to worry about, I felt so bad I wanted to pay him somehow so he said I could buy him coffee and it would be payment enough." Brooke explained.

"So what you do?" Rachel said excited for her friend, of course she knew Brooke was engaged but the truth was Rachel hated Brad he didn't treat Brooke well at all and Rachel knew Brooke could do better and deserved better.

"So I bought him some coffee, then he asked me if I would seat and drink it with him and I don't know why but I did, and it was fun. For a few hours it was like being back at home, just in a comfortable place with a good friend. Which is ridiculous since I didn't know a thing about this guy."

"Maybe that's why it was so easy, I mean sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger then someone who is a close friend." Rachel explained.

"Yeah I know but the thing is I can't get him out of my head, I spent the whole day with Brad and all I did was think about some other guy. How messed up am I?" Brooke said the last part with a dry laugh.

"You're not messed up Brooke; you just liked someone who actually listened to you unlike Brad." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Brooke sighed rubbing her finger along the rim of her glass.

"What does he look like? Was he hot?"

"Rach…"

"Come on if he has you this smitten over just one cup of coffee I assume he is attractive." Rachel said in a duh tone.

"Yes he was very attractive." Broke smiled as she thought about him "He had short blonde hair, a little bit of a blonde stubble that was so very cute. Then he had this grin that was so ugh I don't know perfect, and I think the best part was his eyes Rach they were so gorgeous they were like this blue but not just blue that everyone gushes over they were like the light blue like crystal color, with a red kind of rim around it and then green mixed with the red they were so gorgeous." Brooke grinned like a teenage girl as she thought about it.

"Wow Brookie looks like you have a little crush." Rachel smirked.

"What? I do not! I have a fiancé Rach."

"Yeah I know that Brooke but doesn't mean you don't crush on someone else because you clearly have a school girl crush." Rachel said as Brooke just looked down knowing as much as she didn't want to admit it she did have a little crush. She thought it was crazy to be crushing on someone you knew all of two hours but there was something about him, Brooke didn't know what but there was something. "You going to see him again?" Rachel asked pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"I can't." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Brooke forget about Brad right now, maybe this guy could be a real good friend nothing more, just a friend and you defiantly need another friend, because I hate you sitting alone at home." Rachel explained.

"Yeah I know, but still."

"But still, nothing. I think you should see him again." Rachel grinned, ok she knew it was wrong to encourage this but Brooke seemed happy talking about this guy, and she hadn't seen Brooke like this in, actually she had never seen Brooke happy like this and she wasn't going to let her friend lose that feelings.

"Rach I didn't even get his number, or hell I don't even know his last name for that matter." Brooke explained and realized how dumb she much sound crushing on some guy when she couldn't even tell you his last name.

"Well you said you met at a coffee shop, so just go back there and see if he is there again." Rachel shrugged like it was the most obvious thing.

"He did say he got his coffee there every day." Brooke grinned thinking she might actually see him again.

"See there you go, so just go in the morning and see if he is there and if he is I say go for it, even if it's just as a friendly thing." Rachel smiled.

"Ok. I think I might do that." Brooke smiled "I mean everyone could use more friends right?"

"Sure, if that's what you want then yes everyone could use more friends."

"It is, having a new friend is all I want." Brooke nodded then paused for a second "I think."

* * *

**A/N: Review please let me know if i should continue with this story, my others i have writers block and for some reason this one just seems to flow for me so let me know if you all like it or not because I don't want to write it if no one likes it. Oh also my sister will be updating The Move, and Phone Call well not phone call anymore its got a new name but everyone seems to call it that but by this weekend she will update so look for it. Well thanks and Review :)).**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke was nervous when she woke up that morning, she didn't know why she was but she defiantly had some nerves going on. She actually didn't care that Brad wasn't there when she woke up, she found a note on the mirror saying something about basketball but Brooke just threw it away; then jumped in the shower. She felt like she spent hours trying to figure out what to wear, then forever debating on if she should put her hair up or leave it down. She finally decided that she was being dumb and put on a pair of fitted jeans, some black boots, a dark red sweater she got the other day when she went shopping and her black coat, with a scarf. As much as she loved New York she wasn't use to the cold weather yet and was not real a fan of the cold winter days. She wore her hair down and it fell just below her shoulders, she grabbed her purse looked in the mirror one more time before heading out to the small shop she been to a two days before.

"Ugh why am I nervous?" Brooke whispered to herself as she entered to café, she saw some people there that she had seen the other day, the same girl behind the counter as before but no Lucas, which disappointed her some, she knew her odds were slim considering she came a different time today then she did the last time but she kind thought fate would intervene and help her out but since he wasn't here clearly the friendship was not meant to be. She walked up to the counter smiled at the girl she recognized from before and ordered her drink.

She took her drink and spun around and like a few days before almost spilled it right on someone. However this time she stopped herself and only splashed some on her hand that defiantly burned.

"Shit." Brooke groaned grabbing a napkin to dry her hand.

"You know Pretty Girl; I am starting to think you just like spilling hot liquids on me." The man smirked as Brooke looked up to see him.

"Lucas, hey." She smiled, and felt even dumber she ran into this guy twice and both times spills her coffee _ugh I am such a dumbass. "_Yeah sorry I told you I was a klutz._"_

"Well least this time you didn't spill it all over my clothes." He laughed causing Brooke to laugh "But then again I kind of wish you had."

"Oh really why is that?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well if you spilled it on me again I would just have to force you to have another cup of coffee with me." He explained making Brooke blush a little, _why am I blushing stop Brooke you probably look like the biggest idiot._

"Well if you want I could turn back around and we could try it again?" Brooke joked kinking he eye brow up at him.

"Or why don't we skip the possible burns and I just ask you to have a cup with me?" Lucas suggested.

"I think that is even a better plan." Brooke laughed as the girl behind the counter handed him his cup without him even asking. "Hmm… looks like you have this place wrapped around your little finger don't ya." Brooke teased as Lucas paid the girl.

"Well all the times I come in here, I'm pretty sure they just see me and hand it." He shrugged as they took their seat in the same place as before. "So what did you order?" he asked.

"Umm… I thought I would try something different today, so I got a caramel latte with extra wipe cream."

"You rebel." He teased as Brooke just laughed.

"Well you know figured I would try to venture out not go with the safe choice." Brooke explained, truth was it was kind of true but not about the coffee about Lucas because what she was doing now defiantly wasn't the safe choice.

"Well how is it working for you?" Lucas asked.

"I'll let you know." Brooke smirked as she took a sip of her coffee and Lucas started to laugh "What?"

"You got some…umm wipe cream on you." Lucas told her as Brooke wiped her mouth completely missing half of it.

"Did I get it?" Brooke asked slightly embarrassed again.

"No…" he laughed "here.." he said reaching over the table and wiping the wipe cream gently off her lip, "Got it" he whispered as they locked eyes and Brooke swore for a second nothing else was around but just him and her and Brooke liked that world.

"So umm…" Brooke said breaking eye contact with him and he pulled away from her lip "What have you been up to on this gorgeous New York day?" Brooke asked cursing herself in her head for how stupid that just sounded.

"Umm… not much of anything; just been hanging out." Lucas shrugged "What about you?"

"Nothing kind of the same." Brooke also shrugged as the again locked eyes but neither broke it this time just stared at each other with a smile playing on both their lips.

"So I didn't see you in here yesterday." Lucas said but then realized how dumb and stalk-ish that sounded, ok truth was he came here looking for her he wasn't sure why but he couldn't get the gorgeous brunette out of his head and he cursed himself for not asking for her number.

"Oh were you looking for me?" Brooke smirked kinking an eye brow at him.

"No, I was just in here and happened to notice you weren't." he shrugged trying to play it off but clearly was failing but the smirk on her face.

"Really?"

"Ok maybe I was looking for you just like you were looking for me earlier." He said and watched as her smirk turned into a small smile and her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just happened to come in here and you just happened to run into me." She shrugged like him trying to play it off.

"Oh so you didn't come here and look around the place for me?" he smirked, but already knowing the answer he saw her walk in before him and he saw her look around the place for who he assumed was him.

"I don't know what you talking about." Brooke again lied.

"Whatever you say Pretty Girl." And there it was again that nickname, she heard him use if when she almost ran into him an Brooke liked the name, she was use to guys calling her, hot, sexy and Brad on occasion called her beautiful but never very often and she really liked this Pretty Girl thing. Brooke's phone went off pulling her out of her thoughts as she looked down to see 'Rachel' flashing on her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Skank what you doing?" Rachel asked as she tried to hail a cab._

"I am getting some coffee," Brooke smiled looking up at Lucas then back as her drink "What are you doing?"

"_Oh nothing… _" _Rachel replied "Wait your getting coffee?"_

"Yes._"_

"_Like coffee coffee, like is he there with you?_"

"Umm.. Yeah that sounds good." Brooke replied not wanting Lucas to know that she talked about him to her best friend.

"_Oh my god YAY!_" _Rachel squealed with excitement "Oh my god why the hell did you answer your phone?"_

"Because you called me." Brooke said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"_Whatever just have fun be safe, use protection, and call me with details._"

Before Brooke had a chance to comment on Rachel's statement Rachel hung up and Brooke just rolled her eyes putting her phone back in her purse "Sorry about that."

"Oh no worries I was just sitting here enjoying my nice cup of coffee." Lucas laughed taking a sip "Yum."

"You are such a dork." Brooke teased.

"Well I do what I can." Lucas smiled at her, god he thought she was gorgeous, he loved her eyes they were hazel and they had a little twinkle to them when she smiled. Just like the first time they met they sat for a couple hours just laughing and joking, until sadly this time Lucas had to go.

"I hate to say it but I hate to head out, I got some work thing." Lucas sighed getting up.

"Oh its fine no worries." Brooke smiled.

"But you think I could do this right this time and ask for your number?" Lucas smirked as he took the last sip of coffee he had in his cup.

"Umm… sure." Brooke smiled taking his phone and programming her number in "I don't know how many Brooke's you have in here." She joked as she started typing her number.

"You would actually be the first."

"Oh I feel so special." She joked as she closed his phone handing it back to him. "I guess I will see you later."

"Oh you will defiantly see me later." He smiled as they started walking to the door.

"Well see ya." She smiled.

"See ya Pretty Girl." He smiled as he turned and walked out the door and down the street turning the corner. Brooke just grinned as she dug through her purse for her phone and hit 2 one her speed dial.

"Oh my god Rachel I have got to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N: Ok hope everyone likes this chapter and review please, because I don't know if anyone is really even reading this story and if ya'll aren't then I guess I just won't write anymore even though I have it all planned to well most of it, so review let me know please and thank you :)).**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Brooke gave Lucas her number and it seemed that not a day would pass without a text or a call from him and Brooke wasn't complaining. They would meet a lot of the time at the café and just talk while drinking coffee. Brooke laughed at how many times he would beat her there and would have already ordered her drink, she thought it was cute he remembered the order she told him so many days before. Brooke some days would feel guilty because of Brad but Lucas was a friend and she needed one especially since Brad seemed to be home less but Brooke really got to the point where she didn't even care that much. She and Lucas hadn't even done anything, of course there was some flirting but it was pretty innocent and never went past flirting, but Brooke still didn't tell Lucas about Brad but figured since she wore a ring on her left hand and a certain finger he knew she had someone.

Brooke was surprised when she woke up to find Brad had made her a big breakfast, with pancakes, fruit, orange juice and coffee. It would be a nice gesture but Brooke knows this only meant one thing, he did something and felt extremely guilty about it or he wanted something from her.

"This is nice." Brooke half smiled as she walked into the dining room to see the meal he prepared.

"Morning Baby." He smiled leaning over and kissing her as he walked over handing her a cup of coffee. Brooke took a sip and frowned some, all this time together and he still didn't know how to make her coffee the way she liked it, Lucas knew her three weeks and knew her coffee order he also knew she added two extra packs of sugar after she ordered the drink. Brad however just added some cream and maybe one spoon of sugar, Brooke just shook her head she shouldn't compare Lucas to Brad, she shouldn't compare her fiancé to her friend. Friend is that what Lucas was because some days Brooke wasn't even sure herself what he was.

"Are you going to eat?" Brad asked pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah." Brooke smiled taking a seat and taking a bit of her food "This is really good Brad, thank you."

"No problem." He smiled as he also started to eat, they sat in silence but it felt like an awkward silence not the type of silence Brooke shares with Lucas _Damn it Brooke stop comparing them_ she cursed in her head until she heard Brad started to talk.

"So I have a favor to ask you." Brad smiled.

_Knew it _Brooke thought to herself as she took another bit of food. "Ok ask." She said not looking at him just moving the food around on her plate.

"Well I have a basketball thing tonight, it's a dinner and all the guys and their wives and girlfriends are coming and I was hoping you would come. You know finally meet the guys and everyone."

Brooke knew she had been putting off meeting everyone, she met a few guys that came over with Brad but she didn't talk that much to them because truth was she was running to meet Lucas and was excited, she hadn't talked to him all day so she wanted to see him. However Brad got mad when she got home telling her that she came across rude and even though the guys may not have noticed it he did. Brooke apologized telling him she didn't realize it but had to meet Rachel, he believed her and then got over it but Brooke promised to go to the next thing and meet them again and this time be nicer and not come across rude.

"You can even bring Rachel if you want." Brad suggested thinking that may help, he knew Brooke wasn't like most the girls his teammates dated, Brooke was more laid back and the girls well lots of them were stuck and really slutty. "So you have someone to talk to of course."

"Sure that sounds great." She smiled yet frowned at the same time, she loved that Rachel would come but then wondered why couldn't she just talk to him, why did she have to bring a friend, why would he be so busy laughing with his friends that he completely ignored his girlfriend, but Brooke shook off the feeling when she saw the smile on Brad's face, she knew he was excited for her to come, but wondered if it was to be with her or to show her off to his friends, which he had done on many occasions.

"I'll call Rach after breakfast." Brooke smiled as he nodded and they kept eating. After breakfast Brooke called Rachel and Rachel agreed but asked the same question Brooke thought; why can't he just talk to you? Brooke just told her she didn't know but really wanted her there and maybe if she was lucky she would meet a famous basketball player to spoil her. That did the trick for Rachel but Brooke could still tell Rachel was kind of pissed at Brad, Brooke told her not to worry and she would meet her tonight and they would just have fun.

Brooke was standing cleaning up the dishes when she heard her phone vibrating next to her.

'_Hey what you doing today? - Lucas_'

Brooke smiled she loved getting text from him, wait she shouldn't love getting text from him, she shouldn't be getting this feelings she gets when he says something to her or he texts her but she does it's a feeling she can't explain but she really doesn't want to lose that feelings.

'_Nothing, just hanging out at home. What about you?_'

Ugh why was she getting so happy to hang out with him; especially when her fiancé is in the other room getting dressed to go out, like always, Brooke sighed and ignored the guilt she felt.

'_Well I am going somewhere today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's not a big deal just needed your help with something.'_

Brooke smiled like always at her text and replied '_Sure sounds fun, I'll meet you at the café _'

'_Ok see you in an hour Pretty Girl.'_

Brooke looked at the phone and smiled again like a little school girl, but her smile got wiped off when Brad walked in.

"What you all smiles about?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Oh umm... just a text from Rachel." Brooke lied "She is just being her normal slutty self."

"Yeah that's true." He laughed knowing Rachel, he really didn't care for her that much because he knew she didn't care for him either but never said anything because it would only upset Brooke and he knew better to tell Brooke to pick between him and her best friend. The last time he tried that he almost lost her.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke that girl is nothing but a whore and nothing but trouble." Brad yelled as he entered his girlfriend's room._

"_Brad she is one of my best friends and you aren't going to talk about her like that." Brooke yelled back. They had been together for a few months now both seniors in high school and Brooke was growing tired of him always bashing her best friend._

"_I am sorry but she will get you in trouble, and I don't want you hanging out anymore." Brad demanded._

"_Are you kidding me right now?" Brooke asked crossing her arms over her chest._

"_No I'm not." _

"_Fine, you want me to pick between you, I will pick her." _

"_What?!" Brad yelled "You are going to pick that slut over your boyfriend."_

"_That slut has been there for me long before you and if you keep acting like this she will be here long after you, so you can either learn and get over it or leave because Rachel has been there for me for some of the worst times of my life and I will never stop being her friend. Not for anyone." Brooke snapped back. Rachel was there for Brooke all growing up, even when Brooke's parents were MIA for most of her life she wasn't upset because she had her best friend and no guy would come between them._

"_Fine whatever." Brad said throwing his hands up and leaving slamming the door._

_Flashback Over_

Of course they made up like always, Brad went over and apologized for being such an ass and that he understood that she was close to Rachel, and nothing would tear them apart. Just sucked because he knew Brooke listened to everything Rachel said and vice versa; just Rachel was against them being together so every time he screwed up Rachel made sure Brooke would never forget it.

"So I guess I will head out, but be home by 7 because we need to be at the place by 8." Brad smiled giving his girlfriend a light kiss.

"No problem." Brooke smiled as she watched him leave, Brooke finished cleaning up ran took the quickest shower she had ever taken in her life and got dressed, to meet Lucas. She walked into the café not surprised at all to see him already there with her coffee in hand, he smiled when she entered and handed her the cup and she smiled taking a sip _Perfect_, she thought as she smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" he asked as they walked outside, he pulled his cap low on his head as they walked out of the café, Brooke found it weird how he would just stare at the ground when they walked until they got to his car that surprised Brooke. Not that Lucas looked poor it was just he always wore ripped up jeans and most days an a big hoodie, with a baseball cap so she when she saw him driving a 2009 Black Cadillac Escalade you could see why she was slightly confused, but then again they didn't really talk about what he did, they really didn't talk about what she did either, since she didn't have one yet just that she liked design all types, mostly fashion but she loved decorating also. Truth was they didn't know much even with everything they talked about, they never got to personal; hell Brooke didn't even know Lucas's last name and he didn't know hers which seems a little strange but Brooke didn't really think much of it.

"So where we going Broody Boy?" Brooke asked using the nickname she gave him, she noticed quickly how she was way more cheery and he was always brooding even happy he was brooding and Brooke thought it was cute.

"Well you will just have to see." He laughed as they drove down the road. The ride was pretty quite but it wasn't an awkward quite it was peaceful but being Brooke she couldn't stand silences so she turned on the radio but smiled slightly at the song, mainly because a part of her thought of Lucas while it played, even though being a guy he was completely clueless to it;

_Get a load of me,  
Get a load of you,  
Walking down the street  
And I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
Holding hands with you,  
When we're out at night,  
Got a girlfriend  
You say it isn't right,  
And I've got someone waiting too.  
The problem is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled, he looked over at her smiling back as Brooke leaned over the arm rest between them and reached over pulling his baseball cap off, then running her hand through his hair, not knowing at all her touch was giving him goose bumps, Lucas turned back to the road and Brooke fell back into her seat as the music played through the car.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
Its inevitable... it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me...  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful?  
Here we go we are at the beginning  
we haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning_

Brooke then blushed thinking about this song it was so her and Lucas it was crazy, though she didn't know what he was feeling she knew what she was and it was defiantly not something you should be feeling for some guy who isn't your fiancé.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever talk about you_

They both road in silences again as the song ended and they just sat there neither speaking just drove down the road.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy and Review : ))**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke was surprised yet confused when they pulled up to some house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, well nowhere as in not New York. They drove through a small town that Brooke didn't even know existed and to this small neighborhood. Brooke was slightly nervous to where they were going but not a bad nervous she really couldn't explain the feeling, as he pulled into a driveway of a small house. The house was little real little, it had a cute little porch with a bench swing, there were flower pots sitting on the rail and a huge tree in the front yard. Lucas got out of the car walking towards the front door as Brooke got out of the car and followed.

Brooke thought it was the cutest house, it had two bedrooms and a little living room with a kitchen, it reminded Brooke of her grandmother's house that she would visit when she was little. The house wasn't very decorated Brooke noticed and it was kind of only had furniture and nothing else, some pictures of course but no paint or color.

"This is what I need our help with." Lucas smiled as Brooke just looked at him confused "You see I have this house that I use when I just need to get away from everything, of course I have my apartment in the city but it's nice to get away from the craziness of life you know."

"Yeah I do." Brooke nodded still confused to why he needed her help.

"Well as much as I love this place it's pretty boring looking and I thought maybe you could help me paint, I mean if you want to."

Brooke just smiled at him thought it was cute and sweet that he wanted her to help him "What do I get out of this deal?" she smirked crossing her arms over her chest, with a playful smile on her lips.

"Well not only do you get to hang out with my amazingness all day which I know made you day right there, " he teased "But I will also feed you."

"Hmm…" Brooke said tapping her chain as she walked around the living room "You got yourself a deal Broody Boy."

Lucas just laughed as he went into the back room to get some brushes and paint. They spent hours painting and by the time they finished Brooke was pretty sure that most of it ended on each other than the actual wall. Brooke might have on complete accident of course brush the paint brush across Lucas's face in which return he might have got paint all over his hand and just happen to touch Brooke's face. They both laughed as paint was slung and fun was had. By the end Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Lucas who was covered in red paint, but then looked at herself and realized she looked just as bad.

"You look good in red." Lucas teased as they called a truce.

"Yeah you do too." Brooke laughed.

"Well if you want I will clean up and you can jump in the shower, I have some sweats you can put on and I'll throw your clothes in the wash." Lucas suggested.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, once I get out you can get in and then order that pizza you promised me." She winked as she walked into the master bedroom and jumped in the shower. As much as Brooke wanted to spend hours in the shower especially since she didn't get her long one this morning but figured that she should be quick since Lucas needed one also. When she got out she smiled that he laid out a pair of black sweat pants and that gray sweatshirt he seemed to wear so much out for her. She took her brush through her hair and put on some make up that she had in her purse before walking into the living room to find Lucas had pretty much cleaned the whole place.

"Hey I'm done if you want to jump in." Brooke smiled as Lucas looked up at her "Umm…where is your washing machine so I can throw these in?" Brooke asked holding up her clothes up.

"Oh I got it." He smiled taking them walking out of the room, and then coming back a few minutes later, "Umm… if you want to order the pizza I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick. Just make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a few." He smiled as he disappeared into the back.

Brooke stood awkwardly for a few moments until she walked over to the phone book to order some pizza; after she had she fell onto the couch turning on the TV. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable at his home but she did, she walked over to the closet to get a blanket to cover herself up as she curled up on the couch watching TV.

Lucas smiled when he saw her, she looked so peaceful laying there on the couch watching TV, all cuddled up in a blanket of his and his clothes, he won't lie he loved the way she looked in his clothes, but then he heard the door bell and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He was slightly embarrassed when she turned around seeing him just starring at her but then she smiled and he smiled back.

"I'll…umm… get the door." he stammered as he walked over to the door and got the pizza, and bringing it into the kitchen getting some plates and something to drink before joining her on the couch. "Here ya go." He smiled handing her a piece and she smiled back.

"So… do you find this weird?" Brooke randomly asked.

"The eating pizza? No I usually eat it." Lucas teased as Brooke just laughed.

"No, not the pizza." She laughed shoving him slightly "I mean, no one just meets someone at a coffee shop and hang out with them this much." Brooke sighed hoping he didn't take it the wrong way "I mean I realized I talk to you more than half my friends at home yet I don't know anything really about you."

Lucas just frowned some "Well I think I like it better that way you know." Brooke just looked at him confused, "Ok…" he said putting his plate down turning on the couch to look at her "every day I listen to people talk about me or ask me about my life, whether it's my personal life, professional life, just anything and I guess when I hang out with you I like that I don't have to talk about that stuff, I can just have fun and enjoy hanging out with you." He smiled.

"Yeah I like that too." She smiled back at him.

"But for what is matters my last name is Scott." He grinned then turning back to his food.

_Scott _Brooke knew that name, she couldn't figure out where she heard it before but she had defiantly heard it, maybe because it's a common name but _Lucas Scott _how come that sounded so familiar.

"Davis," Brooke smiled "My last name is Davis." He smiled back at her.

They both sat in silence again as they finished eating, Lucas got up walking into the kitchen cleaning up their mess, he stood in the kitchen leaning his hands against the sink thinking for a second, he closed his eyes shaking his head not sure if he was about to do would be a big mistake or not.

"Lucas…" he heard her speak as he spun to look at her; she just stood there just looking at him and he figured it was now or never. He started to move towards her and with ever step he got more nervous; he knew nothing about this girl; yet he spent hours of his day thinking about her wanting to talk and today he realized how much he really liked her. He stopped right in front of her locking eyes and she stood frozen, he placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her into him as her lips crashed into his.

Brooke couldn't believe he just kissed her, but her biggest surprise was she wasn't stopping him; she sucked on his bottom lip, as his tongue entered her mouth as their mouths got to know each other's. Finally he pulled away from her and just looked at her, Brooke just stared at him, not taking her eyes off his and she knew he didn't plan on this to happen or she hoped that wasn't his plan but at the same time she could tell how nervous he was.

"Brooke…I…" he stuttered as he back away from her, he saw the freaked look on her face and he knew how bad he might have just messed up, but before he could finish saying sorry she crashed her lips back into his; they stumbled over to the wall as he pushed her up against it never moving their lips from each other. Brooke slid her hands up under his shirt and though she could tell how built his body was she was surprised as to just how amazing it was. She broke her lips from his just long enough to pull his shirt over his head then attaching them back to each other. Brooke loved kissing him; it was so great, full of passion, and want, and Brooke hadn't felt something like that in years. Lucas's hand slid under her sweatshirt and it sent shivers all down her back just by his touch; she couldn't imagine how she was going to be feeling when it wasn't just his touch she was feeling. He pulled her sweatshirt over her head throwing it on the kitchen floor; then picking her up in his arms; Brooke wrapped her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his neck. Lucas stumbled into his bedroom not once removing Brooke's lips from his; as he pushed open the door as they fell back on the bed with her still in his arms.

Brooke looked down at him; what was she doing; this wasn't fair to Lucas, she thought he knew she was engaged, but clearly he didn't and Brooke felt terrible she didn't want to tell him because he may think less of her but she knew she had too. He leaned up and started kissing her neck and Brooke totally lost her train of thought, _god the things he does with his mouth_, she thought as he sucked her neck. "Lucas…" she gasped trying to get out what she needed to say but at the same time not wanting him to stop "I…umm…I …god…" she gasped "I got to tell you something." she finally got out.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled into her neck as she ran her hands through his hair, she pulled his head away from her neck knowing she wouldn't be able to tell him what she needs to with him doing that "What?" he asked noticing the worried look she had. Brooke was still in his lap as they sat on the bed; she rubbed her hand in his hair and then looked down at him.

"We can't do this." she whispered, as tears built up in her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I rushed something, I just thought you wanted to do this as much as I did." He whispered back.

"I did…I do…" she sighed cupping his face with both her hands "God I do."

"Then…what's wrong?" he asked slightly confused.

"Because what I am about to tell you, you won't want to do this and you may not even like me anymore." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, she didn't know why she was crying; she wasn't sure if it was guilt because of Brad or if it was because she was about to become the thing she hated most, but when she really thought about it she thought it was more that Lucas may hate her for it and even though it's only been three weeks she really cared for him she couldn't explain the feeling it was just something she hadn't felt before.

"Ok tell me." He asked slightly nervous by what she was about to say, he reached up wiping her tear off her cheek, and she just looked down closing her eyes but still remaining in his lap on his bed, "Hey…" he said lifting her chin up "Pretty Girl talk to me."

"I'm…I'm engaged." She whispered holding up her hand showing him her finger. Lucas looked at her finger; of course he had noticed it before but since she never said anything about it he just figured she liked wearing the ring and it only fit that finger or something, it wasn't the first time he meet a girl who just liked wearing rings on that finger, sometimes he even knew girls who wore it on that finger just for guys to leave them alone, so he just ignored it, but right now it was in his face and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Please say something" she begged as she still remained in his lap.

"I…umm…do you…" he stuttered not knowing what to say just keeping his eye focused on the ring, but she pulled it down and he turns to look at her again. "I don't know what to say." He whispers. Brooke just shook her head as she started to ease off his lap.

"But…" he said pulling her back down into his lap "I do know that I really, really like you." He whispered again brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I really like you too." She said back rubbing his jaw line with her thumb "I really, really do."

He leaned up giving a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away and she smiled down at him, she leaned in to kiss him again but he pulled away slightly. Brooke just looked at him confused but then he ran his hand down her arm and then slowly taking her hand in his and easing it up, looking at her.

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed but he just shook his head as he kissed her hand softly, then slipping her finger in his mouth slowly pulling off the ring. He took it out of his mouth looking at it before slowly leaning over to his night stand and slipping it in the drawer, but keeping a hand on Brooke to make sure she wouldn't move from his lap.

"I just…I just don't want you thinking about him when your with me." He sighed looking up at her and Brooke nods before leaning down and kissing him.

Lucas flipped them over so he was hovering over her, and they just kept their eyes locked; he was nervous she might regret this and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew getting involved with her was probably going to end with him getting hurt but he couldn't help it, he wanted her, he wanted to be with her even if it was just a short time.

Brooke was so nervous right now, not because she didn't want to be with him but because she was afraid of getting hurt, she knew if her feelings for him were this intense then she could only imagine how she will feel if this continues, she loved the way he was looking at her right now, Brad never looked at her like this, never made her feel like this, and she was supposed to feel that for the man she is supposed to marry, but she didn't.

Lucas rubbed his thumb gently across her lips before leaning in to kiss her softly then pulling back up, she was afraid of what he was thinking but before she could ask he finally spoke.

"You sure?"

* * *

**Review :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke walked into the apartment she shared with her fiancé, and sat her bag down on the counter. It was 6 o'clock and she figured Brad wouldn't be home for at least another hour since he said to be here at 7. Brooke for the third time today walked into the bathroom to take a shower, this time however she fully intended to spend as long in the shower as she could. She figured she would take a shower, get ready and call Rachel to talk about Lucas before Brad got home.

The hot water felt so good running down her body, she rubbed her hands over her face as she thought about things. "What the hell are you doing Brooke?!" she cursed at herself as she let the water hit her face "Why are you having these strong feelings for him, he isn't supposed to be the guy you are thinking about right now." But he was no matter how much she tried to get him out of her head; Lucas was taking up all the space in her mind. Brooke washed her hair and rubbed her face and tried to get Lucas's scent off her. Although that was the last thing she wanted, she loved the way he smelled and she loved it lingering on her but she also knew that Brad would be home and not like the smell of some other guy on her. Brooke closed her eyes and could swear she almost felt his lips on hers and his hands on her body but again shook her head trying to get the thoughts to go away, "Stop it Brooke. Stop it." She screamed; the water started to turn cold as she climbed out to realize she had been in the shower, for almost 45 minutes.

She climbed out grabbing her towel as she dried her hair and started to get dress, she pulled out the dress she planned on wearing tonight and again it was something that made her think of Lucas, it was a dark red that fell just below knee, it tied around her neck, and was cut maybe a little too low in the front, but knew that Brad would want it like that. He liked her in his words to look as sexy as possible; he liked having his friends fall all over her just so he could say she is with me. However when she looked at the dress the only words she heard in her head was '_You look good in red._' She grabbed over to her phone flipping it open and calling her best friend.

"I need you, come over please." Was all Brooke said then she hung up. She got dressed did her makeup and curled her hair in long ringlets that fell on her shoulders; then pinning back half of it and straightening her bangs, well half bangs, she looked down at her engagement ring, she had yet to put it back on since she left Lucas's and wasn't sure if she really even wanted to but she of course slid it on her finger. By the time she finished she heard someone knock at her door and thanked god it was Rachel.

"I am so glad you are here." Brooke smiled hugging her best friend.

"After that phone call I don't think I had much of a choice." Rachel smiled as her and Brooke walked over to the couch sitting down.

"You look great Rach" Brooke smiled looking at her friend; Rachel was wearing a tight fitted black dress that was strapless yet extremely short, she also had on a cute pair of strappy black heels.

"Thanks; you do too but tell me what is wrong because I know you didn't call me over her to tell me how hot I look." Rachel smiled but saw Brooke's face go sad "Brookie what's wrong."

"I cheated on Brad." Brooke whispered looking down not wanting to look at her best friend, afraid she would be disappointed by her.

"Brooke…" Rachel sighed pulling the upset brunette into a hug. "My god, are you ok? I mean are you regretting it?"

"That's the thing, I don't. I don't regret anything I did with Lucas today, it's just..." Brooke paused not wanting to say it.

"It's just what?"

"It's I hate cheaters Rach, more than anything you know that and it makes me sick knowing I am one." Brooke said trying to keep her emotions in check so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"Then if you are upset about it, then stop it. Don't be with Lucas if you don't want too."

"That's it Rach, I want to be with Lucas, when I am with him I feel one thing and with Brad it's another. Brad is my safe choice; he is who I know I am supposed to be with because everyone wants me with him, my parents, and my friends back home. You are probably the only person who doesn't think I should be with him."

"Brooke do you love Brad?"

"I do, I mean I think I do, I really wanted us to work, and I really wanted to make this work this time." Brooke sighed.

"Yeah I know Brooke, but maybe you should just see where this will take you, I know you hate cheaters but just see what happens with Lucas and maybe if you get this fling or whatever out of your system then you will realize you are supposed to be with Brad."

"And what if I end up falling for Lucas?" Brooke asked, but shook her head at it since she already knew she was falling for him.

"Then you finally drop Brad's sorry ass." Rachel laughed making Brooke laugh "Look Brookie, I love you. You are my best friend and all I want is you to be happy. If it's with Lucas great; be with him forget what one else be happy, and if it's Brad great be with him, I may not be happy about it but I will live with it. I just want my best friend happy." Rachel smiled pulling her best friend into another hug. "Be happy Brooke."

"Yeah, I'll try." Brooke smiled as a single tear escaped her eye, and looked up to see Brad was home, Rachel wiped the tear off her best friends face before Brad saw it and gave her a encouraging small. One that told Brooke whatever she did she would always be there for her, like always.

"Hey ladies." Brad smiled walking into the living room "You both look great." Both girls gave him a small smile "Well I am going to go jump in the shower, I will be out in a few then we should probably head out." He trailed off as he walked into the back room.

"He is so clueless." Rachel scuffed as she turned to look at Brooke.

"At what?"

"Well maybe the fact you have on the biggest fake smile in the history of the world and he doesn't even realize it." Rachel said mad that the man, who claims to love Brooke and want to be with her, can't even tell when she is upset or something is bothering.

"Yeah I know." Brooke sighed "I know all too well."

* * *

Brooke didn't want to be here; it was not Brooke's thing. It was boring and the whole time they only talked about basketball of course, it was slowly becoming the most annoying topic Brooke ever spoke of.

"This is so lame." Rachel said rolling her eyes finishing off her champagne.

"Tell me about it we have been here almost an hour and I already finished off 3 glasses of champagne." Brooke agreed finishing her drink and grabbing her and Rachel another one "About to be 4."

"I'm more pissed I haven't found a guy yet; I mean all these rich guys and no one hold my interest." Rachel scuffed annoyed taking her glass from Brooke.

"Yeah well its ok Brad is here and he still doesn't hold m interest, can you believe we have been her this long and he has only talked to me when he wants to introduce me someone. So far I have meet the couch, his wife, three players and two of the players girlfriends; who I believe aren't girlfriends as much as a hot hook up." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Sluts…" Rachel scuffed taking a sip of her drink.

"I know right who is ok with just sleeping with some guy because he is rich?" Brooke asked but then laughed looking over at Rachel "Oh right you."

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned pushing her friend playfully "I am not that bad ok, plus I have my own money."

"True very true friend." Brooke grinned at her best friend.

"Where is your ass of a boyfriend?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes. She was so tired of Brad and the fact he had ignored Brooke all night was not scoring points for him. Rachel remembered how upset Brooke was when she found out Brad had cheated on her.

_Flashback_

"_Rach…" a swollen eyed Brooke asked as she walked into her best friend's room. _

"_Brooke, what's wrong, oh my god Brooke." Rachel said jumping off her bed running over to her friend. Brooke's eyes were all read and puffy, her makeup was running down her face and she looked like she hadn't sleep in forever._

"_He…he cheated on me." Brooke cried following into her best friends arms. "He cheated on me with Jamie." She cried as tears fell._

"_He did what! With who!" Rachel snapped, Jamie Rachel, and Brooke had been best friends for years, Jamie wasn't as close as Brooke and Rachel but she was still close to them._

"_I can't believe he did it, I can't believe she did it." Brooke cried._

"_Brooke breathe, please breathe." Rachel asked calming her best friend._

"_All these months I thought he was cheating but he kept telling me he wasn't, he loved me. Then win I would talk to her about it, told her how I felt and the whole time they were sleeping together." Brooke explained as she started to cry again._

"_God Brooke, I am going to kill the both of them." Rachel snapped._

"_No…I … just don't want to talk about it, please don't make me talk about it." Brooke begged not wanting to talk about it anymore._

_Flashback Over_

Truth be told Rachel could have gotten over the cheating part, she knew he screwed up; but there was the fact he didn't even seem to try with Brooke; no matter how hard she would try to make them work. There were also those rare occasions Brooke would have a pretty little bruise and though Brooke swore it was because he was drunk and it was an accident, Rachel would never forget it. It hadn't three times and though it hadn't happened in a few years Rachel didn't trust him and she sure as hell didn't trust he wouldn't do it again.

"Damn who is that?" Rachel asked as she saw Brad making his way over with someone next to him.

"Who?" Brooke asked spinning around to see who Rachel was talking about. It couldn't be, this must be some sick twisted joke, he couldn't be here and he couldn't be walking over to her with her fiancé. He hadn't seen her, he hadn't seen her yet and Brooke was praying to god, that if she kept her eyes close long enough when she opened them again he wouldn't be there. She squeezes her eyes tight; shaking her head hoping that maybe she just has him on the brain she opens her eyes back open;

"Shit."

* * *

**Review please :))**


	8. Chapter 8

_It couldn't be, this must be some sick twisted joke, he couldn't be here and he couldn't be walking over to her with her fiancé. He hadn't seen her, he hadn't seen her yet and Brooke was praying to god, that if she kept her eyes close long enough when she opened them again he wouldn't be there. She squeezes her eyes tight; shaking her head hoping that maybe she just has him on the brain she opens her eyes back open;_

"_Shit."_

"Brooke you ok?" Rachel asked noticing her friends face.

"I think I am going to be sick." Brooke said not taking her eyes off him as she watches him move around the room with Brad. "This can't be happening."

"Brooke what the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused.

"Lucas." Brooke whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's Lucas…" Brooke said pointing over to Brad and Lucas "That's Lucas, right there with Brad. God this can't be happening." She repeated.

"Wow." Rachel said looking over "He is hot."

"Rachel that isn't the point, what am I going to do?" Brooke asked her friends, more like begged her friend for help.

"Look at me," Rachel spun her around for her back to face the guys as they turned to walk over "You are going to do nothing, trust me Lucas will not say anything to Brad at least not now, so you are going to breath say hello and act like you have no clue in hell who he is got it." Rachel ordered as Brooke just nodded "Now get yourself together because they are…"

"Hey baby I want you to meet someone." Brooke heard Brad say.

"Here" Rachel finished as she looked up behind Brooke at the two men standing there.

Brooke was shaking and wanted so bad not to turn around right now; as much as she loved seeing Lucas he was the last person she wanted to see here. Brooke looked up at Rachel who just smiled as Brooke took a deep breath and spun around.

When he saw her Brooke noticed as his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe she was right in front of him, she didn't want to be right in front of him. Neither said a word just kept each other's eyes locked with one another. Brooke felt physically sick; she wished to god that this was just a bad dream and that the man who had consumed all her thoughts the past few days was not standing here, with her fiancé who was clearly his friend.

"Brooke you ok?" Brad asked noticing her turn slightly pale.

"Umm…What?" Brooke asked breaking her contact with Lucas and turning to Brad.

"I said are you ok, you look a little pale or something?" He asked again but Brooke again was starring at Lucas until she felt Rachel knock into her making her gain back her focus.

"I'm umm…Fine," Brooke said putting on her fake smile that she knew Brad wouldn't be able to see through.

"Oh ok well I just wanted you to meet a friend of mine, I wanted to introduce you two earlier but Scott here decided to show up an hour late." Brad laughed smacking his teammate on the back bringing Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Yeah well you know." Lucas replies with a small laugh trying to figure out how he got himself in such a mess. Here was Brooke the girl he had spent days thinking about; and spent all day with just to find out she had a fiancé, a fiancé who just turned out to be his teammate. He was silently cursing himself for not listening to Brad when he talked about his girlfriend, because maybe if he had he would have recognized her name or something.

"But anyway Brooke this is Lucas, Lucas this is Brooke." Brad smiled.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Lucas smiled reaching out his hand and Brooke slowly reached and taking it, just his touch made her get goose bumps.

"Umm… you too." Brooke smiled back "But if you two will excuse me I need to run to the bathroom." Brooke said handing her drink to Rachel as she brushed past the two men and to the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Brad asked Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Brad she was ignored by her boyfriend all night. I mean you have talked to her maybe 3 times but that was only to introduce her to your friends." Rachel snipped at him, noticing the look on Lucas's face. It almost looked angry but not with Brooke but more with Brad, Rachel had yet to speak to this guy and already was sure she liked him more than Brad.

"Rachel can we not do this here." Brad asked annoyed with his girlfriend's friend, and turned and walked away.

"Yeah whatever," Rachel said again rolling her eyes but then noticing Lucas was still standing here, He was looking over his shoulder and it was clear to Rachel he was looking to see where Brooke went "Hi I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled at Lucas reaching out her hand as he shook it.

"Lucas." Lucas smiled back.

"Yeah Brooke and I are best friends, we tell each other everything." She smirked "And I mean everything" she smiled with a wink before also walking off; Lucas just shook his head with a small laugh, but again looking over his shoulder hoping Brooke was ok.

* * *

"Brooke you are such an idiot, what the hell are you thinking. Lucas Scott you knew you knew that name; duh because Brad talked about him before. God." Brooke cursed herself as she looked in the mirror feeling tears burn in her eyes.

"Brooke," she heard someone knock on the door "Brooke it's me open up." Brooke took a deep breath before opening the door, letting him in. "Hey" he smiled as he eased into the bathroom making sure no one was around before closing the door behind him "You ok?" he asked noticing the look on her face.

"God Lucas I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Brooke cried as tears fell "I didn't know, I didn't know."

"Hey, hey it's ok." he smiled as he wiped her tears away "Everything is ok."

"It's not ok Lucas, I feel so terrible and so guilty." She cried pulling away from him and walking over to the sink.

"Brooke," he sighed grabbing her arm to look at him "You have no reason to feel guilty, we didn't even do anything." He said trying to make her feel a little better.

"Yes because you stopped it." She replied "We would have but you stopped it, not me."

_Flashback_

"_You sure?" he asked looking down at her seeing how nervous she was by this, by what they were doing or about to do._

"_I..." she stuttered not sure what to say, of course she wanted to be with him but wasn't sure if it was worth losing everything she had for. Brooke leaned up kissing him, not wanting to speak, not wanting to think about it but just let it happen. _

"_Brooke…" he whispered pulling away from the kiss._

"_What?" she asked confused, her heart was racing, but wasn't sure if it was because Lucas was hovering over her or because the fact she was cheating; or maybe it was because of both._

"_Let's not do this." he whispered as he pulled off her sitting up on the edge of the bed._

"_What? Why?" she asked sitting up next to him laying her chin on his shoulder._

"_Because you don't want to." He whispered looking over at her, his face inches away from hers._

"_I do Lucas, I do. I want to be with you... I'm just…" she paused looking down but then back up in his eyes "I'm scared." She whispered._

_He turned his body to face her; forcing her to remove her chin from his shoulder, as he pulled her back into his lap, "You have nothing to be scared about, I promise." He smiled brushing her hair out of her face._

"_Did you…did you plan on this happening when you brought me here?" she whispered. Neither were sure why they were whispering, it was just the two of them and the room was already silent but with every word it seemed their voices got lower and lower._

"_Honestly?" he asked and she just nodded "No, I didn't."_

"_Really?"_

"_I mean I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, being with you, but when I asked you here it wasn't a plan to get you in bed or anything." Brooke didn't know why she believed him but she did, she was nervous that he just saw her as an easy hook up, especially after he found out about her being engaged, that maybe since she had someone else it would be a quick thing for him and be done but she honestly believed that wasn't his plan at all._

_Brooke smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back smiling at him "I'm not scared anymore." She whispered biting her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him again._

_Lucas didn't want to but he pulled back and she looked at him confused "I think we should wait."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you to be comfortable, and not think you are just some random hook up." Brooke looked at him stunned; he knew her three weeks and already knew what she was thinking, she wasn't sure if that scared her or made her care even more about him. "So I think we should just wait; so I know you won't regret it."_

"_Lucas…" she smiled at him rubbing her hand through his hair "I will never regret being with you, that I am positive of."_

"_Good," he smiled leaning up and kissing her again "But, I still think we should wait, at least for now, until you are completely sure about this." Brooke just looked at him, she knew she was sure about this but could see why he had some hesitation about believing her right now, so she just smiled kissed him softly and whispered "Ok..."_

_Flashback Over_

"Doesn't matter who stopped it Brooke, all that matters was someone did and nothing happened. Well I mean something happened but not _that._" He smiled at her.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered back at him. "Do you…umm…" she started but stopped looking down not wanting to ask, well wanting to ask him just not wanting to know the answer.

"Do I what?" he asked lifting her chin to look at him, "Huh?"

"Do you still want to be with me?" she asked as tears began to again fall, he just looked down at her wiping the tears, not even sure what he was suppose to say, "I'm sorry…" she said shaking her head "I shouldn't of even asked that, this is probably the most uncomfortable situation you could be in. I'm sorry. I should go." She cried shaking off his grip and reaching for the door handle, but stopped by him pulling her back towards him, as he gave her a kiss then pulling back smiling at her.

"This doesn't change my feelings for you Brooke. I still care for you, just like I did before all this happened, just like I did before you told me about being engaged. I still care for you." He smiled leaning down to kiss her again. "Everything is up to you." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers "If you…if you want to stop this we will, but if you don't, we won't. Everything is all up to you."

"I… I want to see if this will work." Brooke whispered looking into his eyes "I still want to be with you." A big smile spread across Lucas's face as he leaned in kissing her, hard and deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck; as he lifted her up in his arms sitting her on the counter top. Brooke didn't know why his lips were so addicting but she didn't want to stop kissing him. His hands grabbed on to her thighs as his tongue rubbed gently across her bottom lip and she parted her lips just enough for his tongue to enter. His mouth left her lips and attached onto her neck making sure not to kiss hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make her let out at small moan.

"Lucas…" she gasped not wanting to stop him but knowing they couldn't be doing this at least not here, not with her fiancé somewhere in the house. "Luke…uhh…god…" she gasped _Why does he have to be so good with his mouth, and how did he know that spot drove her crazy,_ she cursed, on top of that her dress was riding up some so now his hands were on her bare thighs and it was giving her chills, but the good kind; the kind Brooke really didn't want to lose. "Broody we can't do this here." She finally got out, but giggled when he let out a groan pulling off her neck "Sorry." She smiled rubbing her thumb over his swollen lips.

"No, I know your right." He frowned.

"I guess we should probably get back out there huh?" she asked, not really wanting to leave.

"Probably so…" he smiled leaning in to kiss her again, making her giggle.

"Rach is probably looking for me." She mumbled into his lips, but wrapping her arms around his next not even making a move to leave.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled back "The team probably wonders where I went too."

"Mhmm…" she mumbled as again his tongue entered her mouth and their kiss got more heated, his hands started to rub up her leg and under her dress and she knew they had to stop before they hit a point where neither would stop them "Ok…" she said pushing him away making him groan again. "We really do need to go." She smiled at him.

"Ugh, fine." he groaned but grabbing her hand and helping her jump off the counter top. "I'll go out first." He grinned.

"Ok…" she smiled as she wiped off some of her lip gloss that made its way to his lips.

"Bye." He smiled giving her a light kiss on the lips, then turning opening the door and sliding out of the bathroom then back to where everyone else was.

Brooke looked in the mirror smiling again over Lucas Scott like a giddy school girl, she cursed her swollen lips though they weren't too bad since pretty much the whole time in the bathroom his lips were on her neck, Brooke was surprised at how he left no mark as good as it felt she was sure she would have an intense mark, but at the time she really didn't care, she had a small red spot but no bad just needed to cover it up some with her makeup. She pulled out her compact fixed her makeup wiped the stains off her cheek where she had cried, and fixed her eye liner and mascara. She applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and bit her bottom lips as she thought of Lucas, she looked up in the mirror adjusted her dress, ran her hand through her hair and like Lucas slid out of the bathroom and headed to the room where everyone was.

* * *

Brooke walked into the room and spotted Lucas as soon as she did, he was talking to some guys she meet earlier from the team, he glanced up at her real quick giving her a small smile before turning back to his friends.

"You little skank." She heard Rachel say as she turned around to face the redhead "You two just totally got it on in the bathroom." Rachel whispered so no one heard.

"We so did not." Brooke tried to protest but knew Rachel didn't believe her.

"Right so there was not a steamy, hot make out session in the bathroom just now?" Rachel asked kinking and eye bro at her flustered look brunette friend.

"Ok maybe so but we didn't have sex." Brooke said quickly.

"Oh girl I know you two weren't gone that long." Rachel smirked grabbing two glasses of champagne off a tray that was passing.

"You think anyone noticed we were gone?" Brooke asked nervously, she didn't think they were gone that long but now she was questioning it.

"No, you weren't gone that long at all, I just noticed because you left me alone to talk to these boring people. I swear if I hear one more thing about basketball I will shot this whole place up." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"Yeah I know." Brooke laughed.

* * *

The girls hung out by themselves most the night, really only talking to each other, they would talk to the random guys who would approach them introducing them to their wives, or girlfriends but other than that nothing. Brooke was growing bored and really wanted to go home, but knew it would only piss off Brad so she stayed, plus she and Lucas kept throwing each other playful looks, going unnoticed by everyone and she was enjoying that part.

"Ugh I am bored." Rachel groaned.

"Me too…Rach you can go if you want you don't have to stay here with me." Brooke offered feeling bad her friend was stuck here. "I mean I would leave if I could."

"Don't be silly I am not going to leave you here alone. Speaking of where is Brad anyway?" Rachel asked realizing she hadn't seen the ass in a long while.

"I don't know around," Brooke said rolling her eyes waving her hand around the room, but felt her phone vibrating in her purse.

'_What you thinking about Pretty Girl?'_ Brooke smiled at the text and looked up searching for him, she finally spotted Lucas on the other side of the room with the team and coach laughing and joking, she also laughed at the fact Brad was there with him, yet completely clueless.

'_Just about how unbelievably bored I am, what you thinking about Broody?_' she responded with.

"What you smiling at?" Rachel asked leaning over looking at the text and then looking up to find where Lucas was. "Hmm… Pretty ballsy texting you with Brad right there." Rachel smirked raising her glass to her lips "I like it." Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully at Rachel as her phone started going off again.

'_You._'

Brooke just looked up at him and he glanced at her giving a small wink that again went unnoticed by everyone '_Is that so?_'

'_Yup and also wondering how many room's this place has._'

'_Yeah the coach's house is pretty big.'_

'_Yeah well I was thinking more along the lines of taking you too one of these many rooms.'_

Brooke let out a laugh 'What?' Rachel asked leaning over reading the text "I won't lie Brookie I really like this guy." Rachel smirked as Brooke just laughed.

'_Behave Broody._'

"You know, I think you should take him up on that offer. He is fine, and I bet he is good in the sack." Rachel laughed.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed smacking her friend on the arm.

"What? Tell me he isn't?" Rachel grinned raising her eye brow at her friend.

"I wouldn't know." Brooke shrugged.

"What you mean you don't know?" Rachel asked confused.

Brooke just looked down at her phone reading her text ignoring her friend '_I'm trying to but it's hard when you in that dress, I told you that you looked good in red._'

"Brooke?" Rachel said trying to get her friends attention but again Brooke ignored it.

'_I'm sorry we could go to the bathroom again ; )_' Brooke giggled with a response.

"Brooke, hello." Rachel said growing annoyed that her friend was ignoring her.

'_Yeah but then I can only kiss you and I don't think I can start kissing you again without wanting to do more.'_

'_Then I will guess you just have to wait.'_

"BROOKE!" Rachel yelled causing the room to go quiet and turn to look at the two girls making Brooke let out a loud laugh as she turned her head hiding behind Rachel trying to stop laughing "Oh so sorry my voice was raised." Rachel said rolling her eyes at everyone "Go on back to your boring conversations." Rachel said waving her hands at everyone as the turned back to their talks. Once everyone stopped looking at the girls, Rachel like Brooke started laughing, they weren't sure why they thought this was so funny but they both were pretty sure that the champagne that had drank tonight might be partly to blame.

"Ok…Ok stop laughing." Rachel said trying to catch her breath.

"OK sorry." Brooke grinned.

"Alright now explain to me how you don't know? I mean you two didn't…"

"No we didn't, we haven't done that yet, though I won't lie we have come pretty damn close many times, and I am not sure if I will be able to resist again." Brooke explained.

"Why did you stop it at all? I thought you wanted this." Rachel asked confused, Brooke said she cheated on Brad so she just assumed they had sex but I guess there is other ways to cheat without doing _it_, but still Brooke was all giddy about this guy so why they came close and didn't finish the act confused her.

"I do want this, god I do so bad, but the first time we were at his house and he stopped us because I told him I was engaged." Brooke sighed thinking about it.

"Oh so he wanted to not be with you, because he seemed he wanted to be with you a few minutes ago when you two went at it in the bathroom."

"No, he did. At first he was kind of taken back by it, but then took of my ring and told me he just didn't want me thinking of _him _while I was with him. He had no clue _him _was Brad. But then we were going to but I guess he could tell I was nervous and he said we should wait so I didn't do something I regretted."

"That's actually really sweet." Rachel smiled at her friend. Ok it was official she liked this guy way more then Brad.

"Yeah it was." Brooke grinned looking up at Lucas who was talking to his friends. Brooke found it weird when she looked up to the group of guys Lucas was the first one she looked at, the one that caught her eye, not Brad, the one who should catch her eye, the one who should be making her smile like this.

"And the other time?" Rachel asked pulling her out of her thoughts "What stopped you then? I mean are you still debating it?"

"Oh no, not at all, just we were in the bathroom and well Brad is right there." Brooke explained as Rachel just mouthed 'O' and nodded.

"Speak of the devil" Rachel mumbled as she noticed Brad making his way over to them.

"Hey baby," he smiled kissing Brooke's cheek making her tense up. She looked over to see Lucas staring at him but he looked away quickly hoping she didn't notice the jealous look he had that she clearly did see. "You ready to go?"

"More than ready." Rachel answered before Brooke could, and Brooke pushed her lightly.

"Yeah umm…let's go. I am really tired." Brooke lied truth was she was bored and wanted to leave, as much as she loved this little thing her and Lucas were doing, she knew that sooner or later she was going to want to walk over and kiss him and that was something she couldn't do.

"Alright let's go." Brad said placing his hand on Brooke's lower back, ushering her though the room, Brooke looked up at Lucas as they passed giving him a small smile then turning away quickly before anyone noticed.

Once they got back to the apartment Brooke was so happy to get her heels off and out of her dress. As much as she loved getting all dressed up right now all she wanted was to get in a comfy pair of pajamas and go to bed.

"You looked gorgeous tonight." Brad whispered kissing the back of Brooke's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Brad spun her around and started to kiss her then played with the tie on her shorts, "Brad." Brooke groaned pulling away from him, she wasn't in the mood for this, partly because her mind was on a blue eyed boy but another part was because he was clearly drunk and Brooke hated him when he was like this.

"Come on baby." He smiled pulling her back into him and kissing her neck again.

"No Brad I'm really not in the mood, especially since your drunk." She said pushing him off her again.

"I'm not drunk." Brad snapped.

"Yes you are so just… just go to bed ok." Brooke said in a calm tone.

"Whatever Brooke." He yelled walking into the bathroom slamming the door.

Brooke just took a deep breath, she hated when he was drunk, he always got more aggressive and there were many night she just gave into him, because he was so persistent, but she really didn't want to tonight at least not with him. Which was wrong and selfish but that's how she felt. She grabbed her phone deleting her text from Lucas knowing if Brad saw those all hell would break lose. He normally didn't search through her phone but she did it to be on the safe side, she sent Lucas one quick text though;

'_I just wanted to tell you goodnight, and maybe we could meet tomorrow? _' she sent it and looked over her shoulder to make sure Brad hadn't come out yet while she waited for him to send back.

'_Sounds good, I'll meet you at the café around 10, text me in the morning if you can't make it, night Pretty Girl_'

Brooke of course smiled at his text like she normally did, deleted the message real quick plugged her phone into charge, and then crawled into bed as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this story, and I am sure you all think; if Brooke feels for Lucas like she does and feels for Brad like she does why not just break up with him and the answer is easy, because that would make a very boring story haha so read, review and let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke woke up with a huge smile on her face, minus the fight last night with Brad which continued after he came out of the bathroom, Brooke thought yesterday was a great day. Mainly because of Lucas and mainly because when she woke up this morning she knew she got to see him. Brooke rolled over to find of course Brad gone but she wasn't upset she didn't care just got out of bed and climbed into the shower, taking her normal forever shower and then got dressed but all her happiness faded when she walked into find Brad in the living room waiting for her.

"Hey..." he smiled walking over to her "I know I left kind of early this morning I only went for a run." He explained.

"Umm… ok" Brooke shrugged like it was no big deal, so he went for a run why would she really care.

"Well I was wondering if we could spend today together; maybe go out see a movie, I could even take you shopping."

"Brad…" Brooke sighed she knew he was doing this because he felt guilty about last night, this was the normal thing he would get drunk, get forceful with her, she would push him off, they would fight and then the next morning he would tell her how sorry he was and want to spend the day with her. Brooke use to enjoy their time together but then it became a regular thing and as much fun as it was him buying her something sweet, which it normally was he would always get her something small but meant something, like once he bought her this huge teddy bear it was almost bigger then her but she loved it, but after awhile all the fighting couldn't be fixed with a teddy bear.

"Ok I know last night I was a big ass, with ignoring you the whole night; then well the other stuff that happened, but I am sorry." He said walking over to her placing his hands on her shoulders "I am sorry and I want to fix it." Brooke just sighed she wanted to see Lucas today but Brad was sorry, which he seemed to be a lot but she knew he meant it. Even after those few times he hit her she knew he was sorry, she just said the wrong thing and he snapped. She learned to watch her mouth on things and not to push him, not that she was saying she deserved to be hit but she knew he was sorry and he hadn't done it in a few years now, so she honestly believed he wouldn't do it again. It's just sometimes you get tired of hearing sorry, after awhile that word loses its meaning, and Brad was always over using it.

"Please." he begged and Brooke just smiled and nodded "Sure, just let me grabbed my purse and phone." She smiled walking into the back room texting Lucas real quick '_I can't meet you today, I'm sorry I really wish I could but something came up._' She closed her phone and put it in her jean pocket making sure to turn off the ringer in case Lucas sent back and her and Brad headed out.

* * *

They both shopped for a few hours, well more Brooke shopped and Brad watched and on occasion picked her out something to try on. Brooke checked her phone for like the millionth time while in the changing room but Lucas never sent back, she thought about texting him again but figured it would probably annoy him or something and if he wanted to send back he would have by now.

"Brad man what's up?" Brooke heard someone call from the changing room. She rolled her eyes as she heard the guys talk, figuring by the time she got out Brad would be all for going to hang out with his friends instead of spending the day with her, but then maybe she could call Lucas. She smiled at the thought, she grabbed her phone out and text him '_Ok I really want to see you, you want to meet?_' She pulled her shirt back over her head and walked out, "Hey Brad I don't think I want any of these." She said but heart dropped when she looked up to see two guys with him and one of those guys who just happened to be a certain blue eyed blonde she just text, who also just happened to be pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh hey baby you remember Zac and Lucas, right?" Brad asked pointing at the two guys and Lucas looked up to see her, phone in hand but hadn't opened it and read her message yet.

"Umm…yeah." Brooke smiled nervously as she slowly walked over to the guys, Brad placed his hand on her lower back making her tense up, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas who looked at her then back at his phone and read the text and smiled, before shutting his phone real quick.

"Brooke right?" he asked acting as if he wasn't sure, and Brooke just nodded.

"Yup that's me," Brooke smiled

"So what you two up to?" Zac asked.

"Nothing really just hanging out, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh we were getting some knew suits for basketball." Zac said holding up his bag in his hand. "But hey me and Luke and some of the guys are going out tonight at this new club you in?"

"Umm…" Brad paused looking at Brooke.

"Brad its fine go ahead, I'll just call Rachel or something." Brooke smiled, knowing that no matter what she said he would go anyway.

"Wait? Rachel like the girl you brought with you last night?" Zac asked a little excited. "Like the super model Rachel Gatina?"

"Yup, that would be the one, my very best friend." Brooke smiled, she loved Rachel and she loved how people reacted when they found out she knew her, not only knew her but was her best friend.

"Well if you want you can both come, I mean I would love to actually meet her." Zac said but Brooke didn't really listen as she watched Lucas playing with his phone then sticking it in his pocket, Brooke felt her phone vibrate and she just wanted to laugh, she pulled it out after a few minutes and acted like it just went off.

'_Well I really want to see you too, so why don't you leave with me and we finish what we started yesterday? Also come tonight please._'

Brooke just looked at the text grinning then back at the guys that were looking at her "Umm… Brad its Rach she needs me. I'm sorry I'm going to have to head out." Brooke lied as Lucas tried to hold in his laughter.

"Ok umm… that's fine, as long as you and me are ok?" He asked and Brooke really wished he hadn't, not in front of the guys; not in front of Lucas.

"Brad…" Brooke said cutting a glance at the guys who just kind of turned like they were looking outside the store and not eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry for last night, I would never make you..."

"Brad." She snapped cutting him off and growing uncomfortable with this talk, "Just tell me we are ok." He asked not really caring that the guys were right there.

"Yeah we are fine but I really need to go." Brooke said with her fake smile picking up her purse.

"Alright, well I love you." Brad smiled kissing her and Brooke turned her head so he kissed her cheek, she knew Brad noticed what she did but also knew he would assume it was because she was still a little upset and be over it by later.

"Yeah I know, but umm… I'm going to go and Zac I will defiantly bring Rach tonight. Bye guys." She waved as she past the guy and out the door, down the street.

"Man your girl is really hot, and she seems really cool." Zac said turning to look were Brooke head out.

"Dude you just think that because she may hook you up with Rachel Gatina the super model." Lucas mocked making Brad laugh and getting a punch in the shoulder from one of his closest friends.

"Yeah I agree with Luke on that, but she is pretty great." Brad smiled "Just sometimes…" he started but trailed off.

"Sometimes what?" Lucas asked wanting to know what he was going to say about Brooke. Truth was he felt guilty about being with Brooke especially after finding out about her being with Brad, not that him and Brad were that close just teammates but still. However, by the talk he just witnessed between the couple he started to realize maybe Brad wasn't as such a great guy as he put on.

"Nothing doesn't matter, don't worry about." Brad said waving it off, he was going to say that Brooke deserved so much better than him, and he was just waiting for the day she realized it and left but he wouldn't actually ever come out and say it. "So what you two going to do next?" Brad asked hoping maybe to hang out with his teammates.

"Umm… actually…" Lucas started but stopped when he felt his phone going off;

'_At the café see you in a few._'

He smiled and closed his phone putting it in his pocket.

"Booty call?" Zac teased as Lucas just laughed.

"No dude it's my baby sister's." Lucas lied.

"Is she hot?" Brad joked making Zac laugh and making Lucas feel less guilty by his comment.

"Dude she is 7, that's just gross." Lucas lied, well she was 7 but it wasn't his sister and the girl he was texting definitely wasn't gross.

"How is a 7 year old texting?"

"Oh you would be surprised, I taught her how last time I was home, and now she is like crazy about it and text me nonstop." Lucas laughed, that was true he taught Lily how to text since he lived away from her, he got her a little pink phone and she even made Lucas's number have its own ring tone just so she knew it was him. His mom told him he was nuts buying a 7 year old a cell phone but Lucas just laughed telling her if she didn't have his sister when he was 18 maybe he would have gotten to be home with her growing up and his mom finally caved and let her keep it. "But I was actually going to head out, its Lily's birthday coming up and I need to get her something, but I guess I will see you all tonight?" He asked and the guys just nodded. "Ok cool."

"Good luck with the shopping." Zac joked.

"Oh I know like I have any idea what to get a 7 year old girl." Lucas laughed as he walked out of the shop, to go meet Brooke. Once he got there Brooke was in the back like always and had them both a cup of coffee. He slowly made his way over to her, she was sitting looking out with her back to him and he looked around to make sure no one was there he knew as he slowly walked over kissing her on the neck, making her smile. "Hey Pretty Girl." He whispered in her ear as she turned to face him.

"Hey." She smiled back leaning in to give him a quick kiss "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you earlier, since you didn't text back I thought you were mad at me." She sighed as he sat in front of her taking a sip of his coffee.

"No I wasn't mad, I just figured you were with Brad and wouldn't be able to see my text." He explained.

"Yeah." Brooke sighed. "So since you have me now what do you want to do?" she grinned kinking her eye brow at him and biting bottom lip knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Well there are many things I would like to do with you," he smiled seductively at her "But I was kind of hoping I could get your help with something, again."

"Hmm… do you need my help painting again?" she smirked, not that she mind helping him paint again she had fun with it and even more fun after it.

"Not exactly see I have to get a present for someone," he explained "And I have no idea what to get her."

"Her?" Brooke asked a little hurt, of course she had someone but she assumed he didn't and she also would never ask him to help her pick something out for Brad.

"Yeah you see it's her birthday, and she kind has a big spot in my heart and I just have to get her something." He smiled kind of enjoying the jealousy she seemed to be getting by what he was saying.

"Well what does she look like?" Brooke asked in a kind of cold tone.

"Well, she is really small and skinny, she has dark hair kind of like yours but then she has blue eyes kind of like me."

"Uh huh."

"Yup, she is really gorgeous…" he smirked "Oh did I also mention she was 7 well soon to be 8."

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke squealed smacking him on the arm making him laugh "That was so not funny."

"It was a little funny." He grinned "I mean you weren't worried I was talking about some other women were you?" he smirked raising and eye brow and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

"You sure, I mean you seemed a little jealous."

"Nope because you see to be jealous I would have to like you and I really don't even like you that much." She smirked back.

"Now look who is trying to be the funny one." Lucas laughed.

"Oh I am very funny you will see, but back to the cute 7 year old, who is she? I mean is she like you're…" Brooke trailed off not sure if she wanted to know if he had a daughter with someone else.

"Sister." Lucas said clearing up any confusion "She is my baby sister."

"You have a 7 year old sister? But you like 24." Brooke asked confused.

"That I am, but my mom had me when she was 18 and she had Lily when I was 18, she raised me on her own then when I got to be 18 she finally married my uncle, my ass of a father's brother, and then she had my baby sister." He explained.

"Wow, she must me a pretty amazing person." Brooke smiled thinking about it; she wished she had a mom that cared about her. Just the way Lucas talked about his mom she could tell how much he cared about her and she knew she never spoke about her mom like that.

"Yeah she it, she struggled with me growing up, like with money and stuff, that's why I try to help when I can, but she is so stubborn she won't let me do much. She actually owns a small café back home I think that's why I come here so much because it makes me think of it, of home, of her."

"Yeah." Brooke smiled at him.

"Anyway what about your mom you two close?"

"So about that present you want to go now and look?" Brooke asked not wanting to talk about her mom. Brooke and her parents weren't close, not at all. Growing up she had Rachel and her grandmother and after her grandmother died she just had Rachel that was all the family she needed.

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed noticing the sad look on her face "I'm sorry if I said something…"

"No…" Brooke smiled placing her hand on his "You didn't say anything, me and my mom aren't close I haven't seen her in well a year or so, but it's a long story, that I will tell you at some point just not right now ok?" Lucas just nodded knowing not to push it right now since she clearly didn't want to talk about it "Ok so now let's think about that present."

* * *

**Review : ))**


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke was having fun shopping with Lucas, they decided to go to a mall just outside of the city so people wouldn't see them and Brooke was glad about that. Even at the café she felt like she was always looking over her shoulder seeing if someone they knew was around but know she could just relax. Brooke smiled when they were walking through the mall and Lucas slide his hand in hers, she looked up at him and he just smiled down at her and they kept walking. Lucas laughed at everything Brooke had picked out for Lily; she was defiantly going to get spoiled this year on her birthday. Brooke had picked out this cute pink dress (Since Lucas told her pink was Lily's favorite color,) with a white ribbon on it and then some more clothes, like this brown top with a pink bow on it and then just some little toys.

"I'm having fun." Brooke smiled up at Lucas as they were walking to his car.

"Me too." He grinned leaning in to kiss her, "Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She smiled as they reached his car and she opened the back door putting in the bags then turning back to look at him, his serious look kind of scared her, "Lucas? What you want to ask?"

"Earlier…" he paused thinking about how to word it and then wondering if he was even allowed to ask "With Brad what did he mean by he would never, never what?" He watched as she tensed up and leaned up against his car running her hand throw her hair.

"Lucas do we have to talk about this?" She asked she didn't want to talk about Brad, especially not with Lucas.

"I just want to know you are ok." he sighed stepping closer to her and placing his hand above her shoulder. "I just want to know he doesn't hurt you."

"He doesn't," she said a little too quickly "At least he hasn't in awhile." Brooke whispered looking down.

"He puts his hands on you!?" Lucas snapped he thought maybe he hurt her feelings because of how Rachel was talking about him and to him the night before but he didn't think he physically hurt her. Brooke just stayed looking at the ground "Brooke…" he whispered lifting her chin.

"Ok, he might of a couple times but the last time, it was an accident, he was really drunk and I said something I knew would set him off." Brooke explained.

"That doesn't make it ok Brooke, did he last night? Is that why he was so sorry, is that why you couldn't meet me this morning?" He really didn't want to hear this that someone was hurting her and knowing he couldn't do anything to stop them, it killed him.

"No…" Brooke said shaking her head "He hasn't touched me like that in over a year, I promise." And that was the truth he really hadn't.

"Then what happened last night?"

"Sometimes… sometimes when he drinks he just gets a little forceful," she frowned a little embarrassed by it.

"I swear if he…"

"Lucas…" she said cutting him off "It's not a big deal ok, most the times I just push him off like last night, he gets made we argue he slams doors and I just go to bed."

"And the other times when that doesn't happen."

"Lucas… I really don't want to talk about this at least not with you." She said looking up at him.

"Why not with me?"

"Because I don't want to talk about having sex with some other guy with you, I don't care if it's with my fiancé or not, I just don't want to talk about it, I just want to be with you." She said leaning up and kissing him "So can we please not talk about it, please." she begged.

"Yeah, as long as you promise you will tell me if he hurts you." She again just looked down not wanting to answer "Brooke…promise."

"Ok I promise but you don't need to worry ok, I am fine I can take care of myself I promise." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "But I love that you worry about me." She smiled at him.

"Well I do, I told you Brooke I really care about you." He said wrapping his arms tight around her waist and Brooke could tell he was sincere.

"I really care about you too." She whispered leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him. He pulled her closer into him as their kiss got more heated, his tongue grazed her bottom lips and she parted hers for him to enter as his tongue wrestled with hers. Brooke pulled him as far into her as she could as the moved back and he pushed her against his car and they keep kissing not caring who was around or who saw "Lucas can we go somewhere." She mumbled into his lips.

"Yeah my house isn't too far from here." He mumbled back.

"Ok." she agreed but neither made a move to get in the car and leave just kept kissing each other until Brooke finally pulled away breathing heavily and leaning her forehead again his "Let's go to your place." Lucas just nodded as he leaned in and kissed her again then pulled away opening her door letting her in and then getting in. She leaned over kissing him again as he started to car and the pulled out of the parking lot. Brooke would lean over ever so often kissing his neck and laughing at how he tried to stay focus on the road.

"Are we almost there?" she whispered into his ear and kissing his ear lobe and he just nodded, "Good." She grinned as she again started to kiss his neck, he pulled into the house he brought her to the day before then pulled her into his lap as they started to kiss again and then he moved his lips to her neck as she tilted her head so he could get to it easier, she rubbed her hands through his hair and let out a small gasped, as he ran his hand along the door looking for the handle but never once letting go of her. Once he finally found he opened the door climbing out picking her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they stumbled over to the front door not removing each other's lips. Lucas pulled away from her to get his key out but she just moved her lips to his neck, he struggled with the key but finally got the door open as they stumbled inside and he shut the door behind him. Brooke pulled his shirt off as he cared her to the bedroom and they fell back onto the bed. Lucas pulled Brooke's shirt off her and then leaned back into kiss her lean trailed sweet butterfly kisses all down her body, until he got to her jeans then he slowly unbuttoned them and pealed them off Brooke as she helped kick them off and tried to steady her breathing, her heart was racing and it hadn't raced like this in a long time, well actually that was a lie it actually races like this every time Lucas touches her and she was not complaining. Lucas slowly moved up kissing her stomach, then chest, then again on her neck, Brooke prayed he wouldn't leave a mark that she had to explain to someone but then that thought erased when he came back and started to kiss her. Brooke fumbled with his belt trying to undo it and his pants without taking her lips away from him.

Soon Brooke's phone started ringing cutting through the silent room, they both tired to ignore it but it seemed like it wouldn't stop "Damn it why did I turn that back on." She groaned, "I don't know but ignore it." Lucas whispered "Ok." she agreed pulling him into kiss her again, her phone stopped but then started going off again, both ignored it knowing it would stop which it did but then it started to go off a third time.

"Damn it." Brooke cursed as Lucas groaned getting off her and grabbing her jeans and getting her phone then leaning back into her "Just get them to go away." He whispered and she just nodded seeing it was Rachel.

"Hello?" Brooke answered as Lucas again started to kiss her neck.

"_Slut where are you?" Rachel asked annoyed._

"Umm… I'm kind of busy Rach," Brooke said.

"_Well next time you tell your fiancé you're with me could you give me a heads up, I mean I covered for you but still._"

"Uh huh sure Rach." Brooke said not really listening to focused on Lucas's attacking her neck and her body aching for him, "God…" Brooke gasped not being able to hold it in anymore.

"_Oh my god Brooke; are you having sex right now?_" _Rachel asked stunned yet proud of her best friend._

"I'm trying to…" Brooke gasped again but this time with a small laugh.

"_Why the hell would you answer the phone when you and your lover are having sex?_"

"Because…" Brooke gasped biting her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. "Because you kept calling."

"Please hang up…" Lucas whispered as he started to kiss Brooke's ear lobe like she had done earlier "Please."

"_Brooke I just called this once._"

Brooke was about to respond when Lucas let off Brooke's neck and grabbed her phone "Rachel, Brooke is going to have to call you back." he grinned closing her phone and tossing it on his night stand then falling back onto Brooke. He started to kiss her but then quickly realized how her mood changed and wasn't as into it as she was a few second ago, "What's wrong?" he asked pulling back from her.

"Nothing I'm fine" she said with a fake smile trying not to think about what Rachel said.

"No you're not, you have your fake smile on, not the smile you had on before your phone started to go off." Brooke couldn't help but smile at him, he knew her a little over three weeks and already could tell through her fake smiles unlike Brad she had known since she was 18 and still couldn't see past them "Brooke talk to me."

"Nothing it's just…Rachel said she only called that one time which means…"

"Brad called the other two." He finished and he again let out a groan falling off her and onto the bed, "You think we are making a mistake?"

"What?" she asked confused sitting up to look at him "No, do you?"

"No, but every time we are together something stops us." He said look over at her "Like the world is trying to tell us not to do this."

"Lucas…" she sighed sitting up and claiming on top of him so she was now straddling and leaned down to kiss him "I want to do this." she smiled kissing him again.

"I want to do this too." He smiled leaning up to kiss her, "Really bad.." he grinned flipping her over and started to kiss her again but then another phone went off but this time it was his "Damn it!" he yelled leaning off her "See what I mean, god it's almost worse than living with your mother who enters the room to drop off laundry ever 5 minutes." He groaned making Brooke laugh as he grabbed his phone answering it.

"Hello?" he answered annoyed sitting back on the edge of the bed and Brooke leaned over placing her chin on his shoulder kissing it ever so often as he talked.

"Yeah…" he said rubbing his hand through his hair and looking over at Brooke "I'll be right there." he said hanging up and starring at Brooke "I'm sorry." He whispered as she just nodded getting off his bed and grabbing her shirt off the ground but he grabbed her hand "Come here." He said pulling her back into his lap, "What if we Friday night, come here, lock the door shut the blinds, turn off cell phones." He said making Brooke smiled "And I make us some dinner and we actually finish this?"

"I would like that." She smiled kissing him "I would like that a lot."

"You are coming tonight right? Because I really don't want to go unless I know you are there." Lucas asked brushing a piece of hair out her face, "Yeah I will be there." she whispered a little sad.

"Please don't be sad, this is going to work out I can feel it." Brooke just nodded, but knowing inside this wasn't going to work out even if they wanted to because, at the ended of the day she was engaged to someone else and it didn't matter if she took her ring off or didn't think about him while she was with Lucas, when the night ended she knew she wouldn't being lying next to Lucas and she wanted that.

"So I will see you tonight?"

Brooke smiled sadly leaning in to kiss him,

"Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Ok read review and tell me what you think : ))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :))**

**I Own Nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey skanky friend what are you doing?" Brooke asked as she walked down the street to her apartment.

"_Ha you answer the phone while having sex and I am the skanky one?" Rachel laughed on the other line._

"Ok first we weren't having sex just in the processes of it and second yes you are the skank in this relationship." Brooke teased as she walked into her building "Hey Jer," Brooke smiled at her door man that she had became extremely close to over the past few weeks.

"Hey Mrs. Davis you have a good day today?" he asked folding up his newspaper.

"It was ok, went out with Brad, for a little bit, umm… is he back yet?" she asked hoping he may still be out with Zac.

"No he hasn't been here yet." Jerry smiled, he liked Brooke and Brad wasn't his favorite person, he didn't like how he treated Brooke, and he defiantly didn't like Brooke seemed alone most nights and Brad would come stumbling in at like 2 sometimes 3 in the morning, he noticed last night Brad was a little drunk and a little touchy as he and Brooke walked to the elevator and he also noticed how Brooke seemed annoyed and sad by that. "You ok Brooke?" he asked noticing her sad look.

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled at the man "But I am going to head up, bye Jerry."

"Bye Mrs. Davis." He smiled turning back to his paper.

"_Brooke you still there?" Rachel asked her friend._

"Oh sorry Rach I was talking to Jerry." Brooke answered; she loved Jerry he was like the only person she talked to in this place other then Rachel and Lucas. Some nights when Brad wasn't home she would make some coffee and bring it down to him and they would just sit and talk, he was like her second grandfather she loved the old man. "But what were we talking about?"

"_The hot sluty sex you had earlier._" _Rachel smirked._

"Right well that didn't happen." Brooke sighed as she thought about her and Lucas.

"_What?! Why because when I was on the phone with you, you sound like what he was doing was very enjoyable, and when he hung up on me, which if he wasn't so damn sexy I would be pissed at I might add, but I figured you two went at it for hours._" _Rachel said confused._

"I wish we did but after we hung up, I realized that Brad had called twice and then I guess it was just weird I don't know and then someone called him and he had to go, so hints to why I am standing in my apartment alone right now." Brooke sighed failing back on her couch.

"_I'm sorry Brookie that must suck._"

"Yeah it's whatever," Brooke shrugged like it was no big deal but knowing she was really upset that her and Lucas hadn't been together like that yet, she wanted to really bad, she hadn't wanted something or someone so bad and she had no idea why he had that affect on her. "But hey what you doing tonight?"

"_Nothing really planned why? But before you answer if you are inviting me to another one of those lame ass basketball parties my answer is hell no. I need at least a week to recover from the last one._"

Brooke just laughed rolling her eyes at her best friend "No it's not a lame ass basketball thing, Brad wants me to go with him to a club tonight, and I only said yes for two reasons one being I want to hang out with my very best friend." Brooke teased.

"_And second being?_"

"Lucas is going to be there and wanted me to come." Brooke shrugged again like it was no big deal but knowing it was at least to her.

"_Oh getting on with lover boy with Brad right there, oh Brookie you are a women after my own heart._"_ Rachel smirked placing her hand on her heart laughing._

"Yeah, yeah whatever, will you just come or not?" Brooke said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"_You know I would, I will be around three things I love must, alcohol, dancing and hot steamy affairs._" _Rachel teased._

"Rachel!_" _Brooke squealed practically falling off her couch.

"_I'm just kidding Brooke, well not really but I will be there, see you tonight love ya bitch._"

"Ok good and love you too skank bye." Brooke laughed hanging up her phone, her best friend was completely crazy but she loved her, I mean how could you not.

"Brooke?!" Brooke heard Brad's voice yell echoing through the apartment.

"In here." Brooke called back as he entered to living room.

"Where the hell were you today?" he asked, he called her twice and she didn't answer so he called Rachel and Rachel pretty much told him that Brooke and her were hanging out and to go to hell.

"I was with you, and then I was with Rachel why?" Brooke asked nervously hoping he didn't know about Lucas, she wasn't sure what Lucas told him to get away but she prayed it wasn't something to obvious.

"Well I don't know maybe I called you twice and you didn't answer and then you never even called back, then Rachel wouldn't even let me talk to you." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I put my phone on silent this morning so no one would bother us while we were together, I totally forgot to turn the ringer back on when I left you and when you called Rachel I asked for the phone but you know how Rach is, so I came home figuring you were already here, but then I realized you weren't and I was just about to call you." Brooke lied and was kind of pleased with herself about how quick she came up with it, but she shouldn't be surprised she lies well she had been with Brad all these years.

"Yeah, well I would have appreciated a call." He said still a little upset but believing her, he watched as she walked over picking up her phone of the table "What you doing?" he asked confused.

"Just a sec I'm on the phone." She whispered as she held the phone to her ear and then his phone started going off.

"Hello?" he laughed while he answered.

"Oh hey babe, it's me I just was returning your call, are you going to be home soon?" she said with a giggle.

"Umm… I don't know it maybe awhile, you see there is this really hot brunette in front of me and I may have to see if I have a chance with her." he teased as he started walking over to her.

"Well good luck with her guess I will just have to take a shower and wait for you get home." She smirked.

"Or…" he smiled closing his phone "We could shower together?" he smirked raising his eye brow.

"Hmmm…" Brooke grinned leaning close to his ear "Don't think you're that lucky." She smirked as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh you get back here." He laughed as he chased after her and catching her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Brad let go…" she giggled as he walked into their bed room dropping her on the bed and kissing her, he could tell she was resisting at first which confused him but then she finally relaxed underneath him. "Brad, I really need to get ready," she mumbled into his lips, she really didn't want to do this right now and she knew that wasn't fair to him but still.

"Baby come on…" he smiled into their kiss as he started to slide his hand up her shirt, Brooke cursed the fact when she was with Lucas her phone went off every five minutes but now it was silent of course, Brooke let him for a few more minutes before slowly pulling back from their kiss.

"Let's not start something we can't finish, ok." she smiled pushing him off her and easing off the bed. "I'm going to go shower then when I get out you can get in."

"Can't I just take one with you?" he smirked as he walked over to her kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mhmm…" she smiled into his lips before pushing him back "No, because we both know we don't actually shower when you are with me in there." she smirked.

"Yeah that's true." He smiled "I don't really need a shower anyway just wanted to have fun with you, but go shower I am going to get dressed and maybe even cook us something to eat before we go."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled kissing him softly then walking into the bathroom shutting the door. She heard him walk out of the room and she just leaned against the door, what was she doing it wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to Lucas and it wasn't even fair to herself. How could she possible care for two people at one time? She got into the shower letting the hot water run over her body, relaxing her, she washed her hair and body then got out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom. She walked over to the mirror wiping her hand over it wiping off the steam so she could see herself. She could say she was ashamed of herself, she hated the person she was becoming and she knew that she had to try with Brad. Make them work but could she cut off Lucas could she stop these feelings for him that were growing, for the first time she was so thankful that they hadn't done anything yet, well not physically anyway. "You got to stop this Brooke." She said looking at herself into the mirror "You got too."

* * *

**A/N: Will Brooke be able to cut Lucas off? How will things go tonight at the club when she is with them both? What will Lucas think by what she is thinking and feeling? Well review and then we will find out : ))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and please don't hate me for this one :))**

* * *

"Brooke you ready to go?" Brad called from the living room as Brooke finished up her makeup. They had just sat down and had a nice dinner talking like they use too, laughing, and joking. Brooke was sure now that she had to end things with Lucas, it may hurt badly but she needs to try and make things work with him, he is her fiancé the only problem was telling Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Brooke smiled sadly as she and Brad walked out of the apartment to the elevator. Brooke was nervous extremely nervous, she didn't want to tell Lucas tonight but she figured if she did then she wouldn't have to see him again. She had the nerve to do it tonight and that was what she was going to do, unless she saw him and lost it again. No, she shook her head of that thought, it was the right thing to do, the fair thing to do.

They climbed into the cab as they started their way down the street to the club. Apparently it had only been opened for a few nights but it had already made it to one of the best club list. Brad talked the whole way there but Brooke half listened just nodding ever so often. Her mind was mostly focused on what she was going to say, how she was going to say it and when the right time was. She thought about maybe excusing herself to go to the bathroom and making sure he knew to follow, but she also figured if she did that he would get the wrong idea and kiss her and then shoot her plan straight to hell.

"We are here." Brad smiled opening the door and paying the cab fair, Brooke nodded as she took his hand and got out letting the cool New York breeze hit her face. The line to the club was long but Brad being Brad just walked to the front slipped the bouncer something Brooke didn't pay much attention too and they walked right in. The music was loud and the lights were flashing making it slightly hard to see sometimes, the dance floor was covered with people dancing, moving along to the beat, and Brooke wanted to dance like that with Lucas. No, she screamed in her head, Brad you want to dance like that with Brad.

Brooke prayed Rachel was here, she needed her best friend to make her feel more comfortable, especially after she tells Lucas. Her heart stopped when she saw Lucas, Rachel and some of the guys at a table already there. Brad placed his hand on Brooke's lower back as they made their way through the crowd to the table. Brooke saw Lucas look up at her, he let out a small smile and Brooke felt her heart break a little right there. If she feels that way over a smile how the hell was she going to end them, she took a deep breath as the stopped in front of the table.

"Hey guys," Brad smiled at the table and everyone said hi "Rachel glad you could make it." Brad said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah well anything for Brooke." She bit back, she knew that Brooke need her especially with Lucas and Brad here, she knew it would be more then uncomfortable so of course she would be here for her best friend. "Brookie sit next to me." Rachel smiled.

Brooke looked as the spot it was right next to Lucas and Brooke's nerves were defiantly getting the best of her. She let out a nervous smile that Lucas noticed. He could tell something was wrong with her and he wasn't sure what. He got she felt weird with him and Brad there but there was something more. Something else was going on with her.

"Umm… I'm going to get a drink." Brooke smiled not answering Rachel.

"I'll get it." Brad offered but Brooke just shook her head at him.

"No it's fine I got it, Rach come with me please." Brooke said giving Rachel a pleading look, that Rachel defiantly saw.

"Sure." Rachel said scooting out of the booth.

"Umm…you want anything?" Brooke asked Brad.

"Just a beer, please." He smiled, she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand pulling her into a kiss. Brooke broke it quick and looked over at Lucas who was just looking down at his drink. "Hurry back." Brad whispered with a small smile.

"Let's go Brookie." Rachel said grabbing Brooke's hand walking off noticing the look on her friends face. Brooke was thankful for Rachel being there, she couldn't help but see Lucas's face, he was looking down but she could see he was a little hurt. Rachel ordered the drinks as they stood by the bar, and Brooke couldn't help but stare at their corner.

"I can't do this Rachel." She sighed, Rachel wasn't too sure if she heard her right over the music. What can't she do, but before she asked Brooke started talking again "I have to try and make things work with Brad."

"Brooke," Rachel sighed seeing how upset she was. "What about Lucas?"

"I can't be with him; it's not fair to anyone involved in this. Brad is trying really hard lately to make us work and what have I been doing? Running around with Lucas."

"Brooke you care about Lucas."

"I do I do a lot but it not fair, I need to end me and him." Brooke sighed at the thought.

"Well when are you going to do it?" Rachel asked paying for the drinks as the girls made their way back to the table, "Tonight." Brooke whispered. Before Rachel could say anything they were at the table and Brooke handed Brad his drink and took a seat next to him not Rachel and Lucas. Every one talked about the club and about the basketball game coming up, everyone laughed and joked everyone but Brooke who was too deep in thought to care what they were talking about.

"You ok?" Brad asked her as everyone continued to talk.

"Yeah I am fine, I'm just thinking about some things." She smiled.

"Anything I can help you with?" Brad asked smiling sweetly, as Brooke just shook her head no. "Well let me know." He smiled kissing her cheek softly and placing his hand on her knee as he turned back to the table.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered more to herself than anyone else, she looked up to see Lucas looking at her and she just looked down real quick. The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to do this anymore, the breaking up with him part, but then Brad would laugh or say something incredible sweet to her and she knew it was the right thing to do. It had to be she had a fiancé, someone who maybe wasn't the best guy in the world deserved better then what she was doing to him.

"Hey Rachel you want to dance?" Zac finally asked. Brooke knew he had been starring at her favorite red head all night and she was just waiting for him to ask her. Zac was sweet, he seemed like a good guy and Brooke defiantly approved of him liking her best friend.

"Ummm…" Rachel paused looking over at Brooke not really wanting to leave her alone at table of just Brad and Lucas. Everyone else in the group had already made their way to the dance floor and even if she did want to dance with Zac, Brooke came first. Brooke saw what Rachel was debating in her head and gave her a go ahead smile as Rachel smiled telling Zac yes and sliding out of the booth.

Brooke felt a little weird since she was between Lucas and Brad, but tried to shake the feeling and just focused on her drink that had turned more than interesting to her.

"I was going to get me another drink either of you want anything?" Brad offered getting out of the booth.

"I'm good." Lucas smiled kind of glad Brad was getting up so he could see what was up with Brooke.

"Ok, what about you babe you want anything?" he asked Brooke and she just shook her head no "Alright I'll be right back Luke keep an eye on my girl while I'm gone." He asked, Brad wasn't dumb he saw the way some of the guys in the club had looked at his fiancé that's why he was hesitant on getting another drink, but he thought she would be in good heads with Lucas, even though he didn't know the guy to well they played together and saw each other almost every day.

"Sure no problem." Lucas agreed trying to hold on a laugh, if Brad only knew that Lucas has done more than just keep an eye on her, they both watched as he walked away, but Brooke still just focused on her drink. "What's wrong?" Lucas finally asked noticing how distant she seemed.

"Nothing." She lied still playing with the rim of her cup, her body tensed up when she felt him slid closer to her and her eyes shot up to see where Brad was, making sure he didn't see this.

"Don't lie." He said resting his hand on her leg, he kind of let out a small smile that she didn't jump by his touch like she seemed to do with Brad, "Hey…" he smiled turning her face to look at him, he could see how upset she seemed but he wasn't sure what was going on with her "Talk to me."

"I can't…not here." She sighed, looking away from him again.

"Ok, well when Brad gets back I will leave wait a few minutes then meet me out in the back." he suggested as she just nodded ok. He rubbed her leg some and she just gave him a sad smile and he moved back over to his spot in the booth as he looked up to see Brad was making his way back over to them. Lucas waited a few minutes after Brad arrived until he knew it was ok to excuse himself "Well since you are back to watch her I think I may go see if I can go find I don't know someone to dance with or something." Lucas lied as he moved out of the booth giving Brooke a quick glance as he made his way through the crowd.

"So you want to talk about what you're thinking about?" Brad asked noticing they were alone.

"Nothing really just…" she paused before turning to face him "Brad you love me don't you?" Brad was kind of taken back by her question, not sure what she meant did he love her.

"What? Of course I love you, you're my girlfriend, and I asked you to marry me." He explained.

"But did you just ask me to marry you because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me or because you cheated and felt bad?" Brooke always questioned if that was why he asked, since she found out he cheated and a month later he was on her door step telling her how much he loved and needed her then asked her to marry him.

"Because I love you Brooke, god don't you understand that. I messed up bad I know that but thought we were past it that we were better, that you forgave me for it all."

"We are, I just…I guess I needed to here you say it." Brooke smiled sadly at him giving him a soft kiss.

"Oh will you two lovers stop." Zac laughed as him and Rachel made their way back to the table.

"Sorry." Brooke blushed as she wiped Brad's lip where some of her lip gloss was. "But if you all will excuse me I am going to go fix my makeup." Brooke lied sliding out of the booth.

"Want me to come?" Rachel asked noticing how Brooke looked like she was about to break down right in front of everyone.

"No, I'm fine, stay here with Zac and keep an eye on Brad for me." She teased repeating the words he used just a few moments ago.

"What you are using the restroom alone?" Brad teased.

"Don't you girls like do that together?" Zac laughed getting a smack from Rachel.

"Well I guess I will try it alone tonight." Brooke said rolling her eyes at the guys and giving Rachel an I am not really going to the bathroom look and Rachel just nodded.

* * *

Brooke slowly walked in the direction Lucas had gone, until she made her way to the back door and out of it to the alley way. Brooke freaked when she felt someone grab her but relaxed when she realized it was Lucas. He dipped his head down kissing her softly and Brooke didn't want to pull away knowing it was going to be the last time she got to kiss him, she deepened the kiss he pulled her closer to him until he finally broke it and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I missed you today." He whispered down at her wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

"I missed you too." She smiled sadly as tears built in her eyes and not wanting him to ever let go, but knowing he had too.

"What's going on with you Pretty Girl?" he whispered brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, as soon as he asked she broke down and started to cry "Whoa baby don't cry. Please don't." He pleaded wiping away here tears.

"I can't help it, I don't want to but I have to do this." she cried into his chest as he stood there feeling confused.

"You don't want to do what?" he asked lifting her chin to look at him "Huh? What do you have to do?"

"We can't do this anymore." She whispered, and her heart broke a little more when she felt his grip on her waist let up and his hands fell by his side.

"Why?" he finally asked "What changed between this afternoon and now?" He asked even more confused, earlier she was so ready for them, god they even almost had sex and she was ok with it, they would have if her damn phone wouldn't had gone off. So what changed, what had happened? "Did Brad do something to you?" he asked thinking maybe Brad found out and got angry with her, maybe threaten her or something, but Brad had seemed fine with him tonight he didn't act like he knew anything. However Brooke did seem tense and upset maybe he found out she cheated just not with whom it was, that it was Lucas. "Is that why you are doing this? Because Brad found out something?"

"No." Brooke argued "He didn't find out anything and he didn't do anything to me! I told you he doesn't do that anymore." She defended, yes ok Brad maybe got physical on a few occasions but when she said he didn't do it anymore she meant it, he hadn't and he promised he never would again.

"Then why?"

"Because it's not fair to anyone. It's not fair to me, or you or Brad. I am his fiancé and he thinks that I am this faithful person that he wants to spend his life with, I owe him a chance for us to be together."Brooke cried.

"I think it's a little late for that Brooke," Lucas hissed "I mean you clearly aren't the faithful fiancé, I mean we fooled around in a house with him only feet away and then you have almost had sex with me twice, one of those times being just a few hours ago." Lucas snapped.

"I know that ok!" she yelled back "I get what I did and I get that it was wrong, but I gave him my word to be with him, I told him I would marry him for Christ sakes."

"Well I think your word mean nothing anymore. Why are you even with him Brooke he treats you like shit," he yelled, this was not how he planned on tonight going not at all.

"You don't know anything about me and Brad, he loves me." Brooke argued.

"I don't know anything about you two? Brooke he cheats on you, he hits you and talks to you like you should be grateful he asked you to marry him or something. You know what your right he is such a great guy." Lucas said rolling his eyes leaning up again the brick wall.

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed not wanting to argue with him, "I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"That doesn't matter Brooke, it doesn't matter if you didn't mean for it to happen or how bad you feel about it. Because in the end this did happen, we happened and no matter how much guilt you feel or how much you tell yourself it didn't it did."

"I know that and I didn't mean to hurt you ok? I just have to do what is best; we have to end this before we get in to deep." Brooke yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks, this was not what was supposed to happen she wasn't suppose to meet Lucas, to care for him and she had to stop it before she fell even more.

"To late Brooke, I already am in too deep." Lucas said brushing past her and heading to the back door.

"Lucas…" she called as tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't mean for it to happen and she didn't mean to have the strong feelings for Lucas but she did, but she had to do what was best. She watched as Lucas paused at the door looking down at the ground then back at her waiting for her to speak but she stood frozen.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a dry laugh as he opened the door "Hope you two are very happy together."

With that he was gone leaving a heartbroken Brooke in the back alley tears streaming down her face, as the cold breeze blow across her body, she leaned up against the wall Lucas was standing at while tears fell. Brooke looked up when she heard the back door open and a figure come out and her body again tensed, but relaxed hoping maybe it was Lucas.

"Brooke?" she heard the person say and cried again knowing who it was and that it wasn't Lucas.

"Rachel…" she cried running to her best friend as Rachel pulled her into a hug, "How did you know where I was?" she cried to her friend.

"Lucas came back to the table saying how he felt sick and was going home, so I knew something was wrong." She explained "Are you ok?" she asked but then Brooke started to sob again.

"No!" she cried "God Rachel, What did I do?"

* * *

**Review please :))**


	13. Chapter 13

Four months, that's how long Brooke has gone without seeing Lucas, without talking to him, without feeling his lips on hers, without touching him, four months. However the last time she actually thought about him was oh about 3 seconds ago, ok now 4. It was driving Brooke nuts how much she missed him, she saw him one time after they ended it and it was at Brad's basketball game, she was in the stands and he looked up and she caught his eye, they held a stare a few minutes; a few minutes to long but then the coach called the team over and he looked away. She would dial his number most days get all the way to the last number but never hit the green button to call, she had written countless text but never sent, it was just too hard knowing he probably wouldn't answer or respond. Brooke had become the master at skipping out on basketball events, claiming she wasn't feeling well or had to work. Brooke actually loved her job, she got it about three months back and she was really good at it. She would get all the information and pictures for a magazine and did the lay out, making the page pop where it caught the reader's eye. Brooke was surprised at how much it kept her mind busy but there were those moments like now where her mind would creep off to a certain blue eyed blonde;

"_I did…I do…" she sighed cupping his face with both her hands "God I do."_

"_Then…what's wrong?" he asked slightly confused._

"_Because what I am about to tell you, you won't want to do this and you may not even like me anymore." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, she didn't know why she was crying; she wasn't sure if it was guilt because of Brad or if it was because she was about to become the thing she hated most, but when she really thought about it she thought it was more that Lucas may hate her for it and even though it's only been three weeks she really cared for him she couldn't explain the feeling it was just something she hadn't felt before._

"_Ok tell me." He asked slightly nervous by what she was about to say, he reached up wiping her tear off her cheek, and she just looked down closing her eyes but still remaining in his lap on his bed, "Hey…" he said lifting her chin up "Pretty Girl talk to me."_

"_I'm…I'm engaged." She whispered holding up her hand showing him her finger. Lucas looked at her finger; of course he had noticed it before but since she never said anything about it he just figured she liked wearing the ring and it only fit that finger or something, it wasn't the first time he meet a girl who just liked wearing rings on that finger, sometimes he even knew girls who wore it on that finger just for guys to leave them alone, so he just ignored it, but right now it was in his face and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Please say something" she begged as she still remained in his lap._

"_I…umm…do you…" he stuttered not knowing what to say just keeping his eye focused on the ring, but she pulls it down and he turns to look at her again. "I don't know what to say." He whispers. Brooke just shook her head as she started to ease off his lap._

"_But…" he said pulling her back down into his lap "I do know that I really, really like you." He whispered again brushing a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_I really like you too." She said back rubbing his jaw line with her thumb "I really, really do."_

_He leaned up giving a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away and she smiled down at him, she leaned in to kiss him again but he pulled away slightly. Brooke just looked at him confused but then he ran his hand down her arm and then slowly taking her hand in his and easing it up, looking at it._

"_Lucas…" Brooke sighed but he just shook his head as he kissed her hand softly, then slipping her finger in his mouth slowly pulling off the ring. He took it out of his mouth looking at it before slowly leaning over to his night stand and slipping it in the drawer, but keeping a hand on Brooke to make sure she wouldn't move from his lap. _

"_I just…I just don't want you thinking about him when your with me." _

Brooke would play that over in her head most days, how he was so gentle, so understanding, he didn't hate her or judge her, he just wanted her, wanted to be with her.

"Brooke…" she heard pulling her out of her thoughts to look up and see Milliecent at her door.

"Oh hey Millie what can I do for you?" Brooke smiled, she loved Milliecent she was so sweet and kind, her and Brooke became quick friends, Brooke never looked at her as an assistant she saw as a friend.

"Well here is the new lay out I have come up with." Millie smiled handing the page over to Brooke. "If you don't like it that's fine you don't have to use it. I know you probably aren't supposed to let an assistant do something like this but I tried really hard." Milliecent rambled.

"Millie, calm down you did a great job." Brooke smiled, though Brooke was in charge of doing outlines she on many occasions let Milliecent do it just so she could see if she liked it, which she did and Brooke was actually surprised at how good Milliecent was.

"Really? You think it's good?" Milliecent asked nervously.

"I didn't say good Millie, I said great." Brooke smiled standing up walking over to her friend "You got to start believing in yourself, you have talent and I can't wait to see you the day you realize it." Brooke smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Brooke, not just for that but for everything, you are a great person." Milliecent smiled coming out of the hug, and seeing the upset look on Brooke's face, "Brooke you ok?"

"Umm…" Brooke said trying to control her emotions "Yeah I'm fine, but I think I am going to take a break real quick go get some coffee or something, you want to come with?" Brooke offered.

"Yeah that sounds really great, let me grab my coat." Millicent smiled walking out of Brooke's office to her desk.

Brooke also grabbed her coat pulling it on as she followed Millie to the elevator and out of the office to the bus New York Street.

"So where you want to go?" Millie asked as they started down the street.

"Oh there is this little cafe I thought we could go to, I love it there and haven't been in a long time." Brooke explained and she hadn't gone there. Not since the last time with Lucas, she was always afraid she would run into Lucas but today she wanted to go, and maybe a part of her hoped he was there, but then there was that part that dreaded ever seeing him again. Brooke and Millie walked into the café and Brooke frowned some when she looked around to see him not there.

"Hey Court," Brooke smiled at the barista, Brooke had come here so much she got to know Courtney, she was I guess what people would call a regular where when she walked in Courtney would just start making it without asking, kind of like Lucas was. Brooke shook her head at the thought of him and decided not to think about him today.

"Hey Brooke, I haven't seen you in here in months how you been?" Courtney smiled.

"I have been good just really busy, however I was craving some of your famous coffee." Brooke laughed.

"Well I take it you want your regular?"

Brooke thought for a second her regular, it was what she ordered with Lucas, it had caramel, and whip cream it was like an exciting drink like the relationship she had with Lucas, unlike her normal plan coffee like she had with Brad. Brooke laughed at herself thinking coffee was like a weird connection to her love life, but in some weird way it was.

"Umm… I think I just want a plain coffee today, and whatever Millie wants." Brooke smiled over at her friend who ordered and the girls stood talking while they waited. Brooke looked over when she heard the bell above the door going off and her heart skipped a beat thinking it maybe Lucas, but it wasn't it was an older women and her daughter. Brooke smiled at the little girl she was precious, she had dark brown hair, and little she was the cutest thing Brooke had ever seen, Brooke turned back to Millie as they continued talking until she felt a something tap her on the arm Brooke spun to see the little girl.

"Well hello," Brooke smiled down at her as the little girl beamed up at Brooke. Brooke couldn't help but notice the little girls eyes, they were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen, well other then Lucas's.

"What's your name?" she asked twirling in her dress.

"I'm Brooke what's..." Brooke started but the little girl interrupted.

"I like your dress." The little girl said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you sweetie, I like yours too." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you I got it for my birthday, did you get your for your birthday?" the little girl questioned.

"Sweetie why don't you leave the nice women alone." The older women smiled down at her daughter "I'm sorry she is a little social butterfly, her brother was more of the quiet type not sure where she got it from." The women apologized with a laugh.

"Oh no she is precious, and no sweetie I didn't, I actually made it." Brooke smiled, not only had Brooke gotten a great job she loved she made a hobby of making her own clothes, she had done it in high school and was going to make a career out of it until her mother told her that it was a hopeless dream so Brooke stopped, until a few months ago to keep her from thinking of Lucas.

"You made that?" the little girl asked in amazement pulling Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Yup, but I like yours better." Brooke smiled the truth was Brooke recognized the little pink dress but she really couldn't remember from where.

"Here is your coffee Brooke." Courtney smiled handing the drinks to Brooke and Millie "and don't be a stranger we miss you coming around." She laughed as Brooke just nodded and she head back towards the other customers.

"Hey mom sorry I'm late I had…" she heard a deep voice say, Brooke looked up to see Lucas standing there "practice." He finished.

"Lucas…" Brooke said in a small whisper, she looked over at the women he was talking to and then at the little girl and it clicked. Like getting hit by a freakin bus that was Lily and the reason she recognized the dress was because she picked the damn thing out.

"Lukie," the little girl smiled running up to him and jumping in his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Lil" he said not taking his eyes away from Brooke, not sure why she was here and why she was talking to his mom and baby sister. She knew he came here, and he hadn't seen her here in months, four months to be exact, why would she come here.

"Hey sweetie, its ok we just got here Lily was playing 20 questions with umm…" The women turned to look at Brooke "I'm sorry dear I didn't catch your name."

"That's Brooke mommy" Lily answered before Brooke could. "Isn't she pretty Lukie?" Lily asked her big brother who just stood there nervously "Hello?" Lily giggled poking her brother with her little finger.

"Umm…yeah…she's very pretty." He stuttered.

"She made her dress can you believe that? I wish I could make something like that." Lily pouted making everyone laugh.

"I'm sure you can one day." Lucas reassured finally taking his eyes Brooke and to his baby sister who was in his arms. "You know Lil" Lucas said putting her down and knelling down get eye level with her "I bet you would love some hot chocolate, they make the best in town."

"Really?" she giggled.

"Yup and if you go over to that nice lady over there," he smiled pointing to Courtney "and tell her you are my baby sister she will even give you a cookie."

"Yay," she squealed and started over to Courtney.

"Lil," Lucas called and she spun around "I get you a free cookie and I don't even get a kiss, I'm hurt." Lucas pretended to pout making the other three women laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lily freaked thinking she really hurt his feelings and running over to him "Thank you Lukie, I love you." She smiled and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok just don't let it happen again," he teased pointing at her and she just pointed back "Now go get your cookie." He laughed as she ran off and he eased up and again locked eyes with Brooke. He knew his mom was looking at him completely confused by what was going on but for the life of him he couldn't look away, she looked so beautiful and god did he miss her.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at him; he was so great with Lily. Brooke knew he loved her by the way he talked about her, but to actually see them together interacting Brooke couldn't help but grin.

"Brooke..." Milliecent said tapping Brooke on the shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Umm…yeah." She asked blinking away the tears she felt in her eyes.

"Brooke are ok?" Milliecent asked noticing Brooke's eyes tearing up.

"I umm… I got to go…" she said quickly brushing past Lucas and out the door and down the hall stopping at the corner breathing in deep the cold New York air.

"Brooke…" she heard a voice call and she closed her eyes not wanting to turn around knowing who it was. "Brooke will you at least talk to me, you owe me that." She took another deep breath before turning around to face him.

"What?" she asked coldly trying to blink away the tears she felt in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some coffee, am I not allowed to come here?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"No but you know I come here every day." Lucas stated. A part of him was kind of hoping she came here to see if he was there, to tell she still cared.

"So, you point being?"

"I don't know." He sighed sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You know Lucas why don't you just give me a list of all the places you may visit so I know not to go there, just so I don't piss off the all mighty Lucas Scott." She yelled annoyed.

"Are you seriously mad at me?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" she yelled back.

"You are unbelievable you know that!" he said throwing his hands up in the air letting out a dry laugh "You come on to me..."

"I didn't come on too you! You came on to me!" she protested.

"Yeah I might have come on too you first but you didn't stop me! You never said ones hey sorry I just don't see you like that." He yelled. "So maybe technically I came onto you first but you made me fall for you it was all you and then while we are in the process of having sex you stop to tell me you are engaged, so what do I do. I let it go I say what the hell I like this girl and maybe just maybe I won't get completely f'ed over."

"Lucas…" she whispers but he ignores her and continues.

"But what happens? You I guess come to your senses or completely lost them I'm not sure which one and tell me, oh I'm sorry I am in love with my fiancé. I want to be with him not you. Then you get pissed when I ask you why you are here?" he snuffed "You know Brooke, I told you all I had to tell you that night, so just forget it all; which I'm sure shouldn't be that hard for you since you have sweet old Brad to cushion the fall." He finished turning brushing past Milliecent who had come out of the café and witnessed what had happened.

Brooke stood there feeling the tears burn in her eyes, she stood there biting her lip and shaking her foot nodding, trying as hard as possible not to break right there.

"Brooke…" Mille sighed walking over to her friend.

"I need to get home." Brooke said brushing past Milliecent not wanting to talk about it "I just need to get home."

"Brooke." Millie stopped her grabbing her arm "Who was that?"

Brooke just looked at her as tears feel "I'm not a good person Millie. I'm not. I am a terrible person and I need to get out of here, I can't be here."

"Why? Who is that guy and why are you so upset."

"That's Lucas," she said as her eyes flickered and tears fell "and I'm upset, I'm upset because I messed up bad, and I don't think I can get him back." she cried as Millie pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh…your ok…"

"I miss him so much Millie." Brooke cried, "I just want to stop missing him, but I don't know how."

"Brooke it's ok" Millie soothed her friend pulling out her cell phone. "Rach its Millie."

"_Hey girl what's up?_" _Rachel asked through the line._

"Brooke needs you." Mille explained as Brooke cried into her friend "Something is really wrong and I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Review :))**


	14. Chapter 14

After Millie's phone call to Rachel they all went out ate lots of ice cream and let Brooke cry to them about what she was feeling, now a month had passed since Brooke's fight with Lucas and all she knew now was that she missed him like crazy, things were more than strained between her and Brad, and tonight see was going to have to see Lucas. It was this big banquet tonight at this hotel for the basketball players and Brooke had to go. The party was downtown New York, which meant the drive back was going to be terrible with traffic so a lot of the team decided to get a room at the hotel. Brooke wasn't really for it but then figured if she felt uncomfortable looking at Lucas she would just go to her room claiming to be tired while Brad stayed with the guys. Brooke was thankful because Zac and Rachel had really hit it off and they were kind of dating so Rachel would be there which is a major plus.

"You ready to go?" Brad asked grabbing his and Brooke's small overnight back.

"Let me grab my purse and phone and we can head out." Brooke said running into their room and grabbing her stuff. "Ok let's go."

The drive was pretty boring it normally would only take about 45 minutes but it being late and people were heading home from work and dinner or wherever else they had been that day it was taking more to an hour and a half.

"What you thinking about?" Brad asked as he noticed Brooke spaced out looking out the window.

"Nothing just miss home sometimes." She shrugged looking at him.

"This is your home." Brad smiled at her patting her leg and Brooke just nodded looking back out the window. "I'm glad you came tonight." Brad smiled trying to make small talk with his fiancé.

"Yeah me too." Brooke lied, she didn't want to be here tonight and she certainly didn't want to see Lucas. "I'm glad Rach is going to be there, lets you talk with your friends and team and not worrying about me being alone."

"Yeah I'm glad she will be there for you too. I think Zac really likes her." He agreed.

"Yeah." Brooke smiled sadly looking out the window again. She wondered if it was wrong that she wanted him to tell her not to be silly he was going to be there with her all night, by her side making her feel a part of his world, but Brooke knew that was just wishful thinking because she wouldn't be a part of his world because she was pretty sure he didn't want her there.

"We are here." Brad said paying the cab driver and opening the door and helping Brooke out. They checked into the hotel room first putting up their bags before making their way to the main room.

Brooke walked into the room and it was beautiful, everyone was dressed up and the food looked amazing, then Brooke spotted Rachel with Zac and her and Brad made their way over to the newly formed couple.

"Hey skank glad you made it." Rachel smirked hugging Brooke "I thought you were going to leave me with all these boring people to talk about basketball."

"Oh my sluty friend do you think I would really do that to you?" Brooke laughed as Rachel shrugged.

"Well since you look like you are in good company I think I am going to go see the coach let him know I am here and all." Brad told Brooke who just nodded.

"Yeah I think I may run with him real quick I'll be right back ok." Zac smiled kissing Rachel real quick and walking off.

"Well you look happy." Brooke smirked as she grabbed two glasses of champagne off a passing tray and handing one to Rachel.

"And you don't." Rachel smirked over at Brooke who just sighed taking a sip of her drink "Have you seen him yet?"

"No I just got here, have you seen him?" Brooke asked as Rachel just shook her head no. On Brooke's little break down Rachel told her it was ok to feel like that and if she wanted him to go for it because she was sure he wouldn't say no but Brooke was to nervous that he might and she was also nervous about ending things with Brad. She did love Brad it just hurt because she cared for Lucas too and she didn't know what to do.

"Rachel who is that?!" Brooke all but choked on her champagne.

"Who?" Rachel said looking around trying to figure out who Brooke was freaking out about.

"That!" she said pointing to the entrance "Who is that cheap looking slut all over Lucas, my Lucas!"

Rachel looked up to see some blonde headed girl with a mess of curls walking in the room arm in arm with Lucas. They were laughing about something as they made their way into the room and over to the coach. Rachel also looked over at her best friend who just looked like she got kicked in the stomach.

"I'm sure it's no one." Rachel lied but trying to make Brooke feel better.

"Doesn't look like nobody." Brooke sighed she looked over at the couple and about the time she did Lucas looked up also and they caught each other's eyes. Brooke looked away quick "God do you think he saw me looking at him?" Brooke asked as Rachel looked over at Lucas.

"Oh yeah." She said taking a sip of her drink "But if is makes feel better he is still staring."

Brooke slowly turned back to him and he looked away quick just like she had "Ugh this sucks." Brooke groaned.

"Well it's about to suck a lot worse because here Zac comes and he is not alone." Rachel said quick as Brooke looked over to see not only Zac but Lucas and the skank make their way over, and then turn back around like she was looking at something very interesting on the table behind her.

"Hey baby I want you and Brooke to meet someone." Brooke heard Zac say.

"Brooke you hear that Zac wants us to meet someone." Rachel said nudging her friend to turn around, Brooke chugged the rest of her drink sitting on the table, taking a deep breath and blinking away any tears she felt burning in her eyes about Lucas being there with some other girl, before spinning around.

"Hey," Brooke said with her biggest fake smile, that she knew alone Lucas and Rachel saw right through.

"Umm…Zac I have already meet Lucas before remember the club and some of those boring things you dragged me too." Rachel smirked not wanting to show any attention to the girl in front of her.

"I know that, but you haven't met Peyton." Zac smiled pointing at the blonde girl.

"This is about to get awkward." Rachel mumbled into her drink getting a hit from Brooke in the ribs, making her slush her drink.

"What was that Rachel?" Zac asked not hearing her.

"I said those are very nice shoes Luke are they new?" She asked getting a weird look from Zac and the blonde chick on Lucas's arm.

"Umm...No Rach they aren't but thanks for noticing…I think." Lucas said a little confused also not hearing what she said but knowing it was something about him and Brooke.

"No problem." Rachel smiled, "Oh what did he say your name was Patton?" Rachel said getting a chuckle from Brooke, but the smile wiped off her face when she saw the look Lucas and Zac were giving her.

"Peyton" the girl said a little annoyed, not sure why these girls were acting so weird.

"Oh right so you good friends with Lucas or something?" Rachel asked completely choosing to ignore the looks she was getting from the little group.

"Umm…no me and him are dating." Peyton smiled, and Rachel was suer she heard her best friends heart drop right next to her, however Rachel didn't speak just grabbed another glass of the moving tray handing it to a wide eyed Brooke.

"You don't say?" Brooke said taking a long sip from her champagne Rachel just gave her and Peyton just nodded. "Well umm… I'm sorry…Lucas right?" Brooke asked acting like she no clue who he was and Lucas just nodded "Well good for you Lucas I hope you two are very happy together." She said repeating the words he used on her and telling by his face that it hurt a little just like she had hoped. "Now if you will excuse us I am very hungry come on Rach." Brooke smiled brushing past them.

"Right behind ya, nice to see you again Lucas, nice to meet you Playton." Rachel smirked walking past them, making sure to crash her shoulder right into Lucas's.

"It's Peyton," the girl hissed.

"I don't care." Rachel mumbled waving her hand up in the air not even bothering to turn around as she followed Brooke through the crowd.

"I'm sorry I don't know why they were acting like that." Zac said a little confused. "Do you Luke?"

"No…not a clue." Lucas lied.

* * *

"You ok Brookie?" Rachel asked her friend as she approached her.

"Perfect why wouldn't I be?" Brooke said with a smile.

"I don't know maybe because Lucas just brought over a fake blonde slut and rubbed their relationship right in your face." Rachel stated bluntly.

"And why would any of that bother me?" Brooke lied as she picked at some of the food on the table.

"Brooke… come on it's me you don't have to lie." Rachel said.

"I'm not I am fine really, but I think I may go find Brad and run up to the room real quick." Brooke said putting down her glass and grabbing a couple of grapes and shoving them into her mouth.

"You want me to come with you?" Rachel offered.

"Rach," Brooke said placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders "I am fine really, you don't need to worry about me, so go find your boy toy and I will be back in a few minutes I promise."

"Ok but if you don't come back and leave me alone with the crazy people I swear I will not be your best friend anymore." Rachel threatened with a laugh.

"Yeah I am very worried, but I will be back don't worry." Brooke smiled giving Rachel a wink as she walked off to find Brad. She finally spotted him with a group of the guys and she thanked god Lucas wasn't in that group. "Hey babe you think I could borrow the key to the room?" She whispered to him.

"Umm… yeah sure you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine I just forgot my purse in the room, and have a little of a headache so I was going to go get some medicine out of my purse that's all." Brooke lied, she felt fine just needed to get away for a little while and not see Lucas and Peyton.

"You want me to come with you?" He offered but Brooke just shook her head no.

"I'll be fine I'll be right back done."

"Well maybe you should take some medicine and lie down for a little awhile, and then come back down when you feel better." Brad suggested, Brooke heard someone laughing and when she looked up she saw Peyton laughing at something Lucas was telling her and Brooke again felt her heart break, "Brooke."

"Oh sorry I was looking around to see if I saw Rachel, but yeah you're right I may do that." Brooke said with a fake smile.

"Ok if you aren't back in an hour or so I will come check on you." Brad smiled giving her a soft kiss and Brooke just smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room and too the elevator. She looked around and saw a couple who had clearly just gotten married, the women was still in her wedding dress and the man looked at her like he had the world. Brad didn't look at Brooke like that and she knew it and it almost made her sad, she wanted something like that but had come to realize that may never happen, the elevator bell dinged letting her know it was here and pulled her out of her thoughts as she walked on. Brooke hit 16 and was waiting for the elevator doors to close when someone's hand stopped them and it opened up to show the last person Brooke wanted to see right now…Lucas.

* * *

**Review please :)) **


	15. Chapter 15

_Brooke hit 16 and was waiting for the elevator doors to close when someone's hand stopped them and it opened up to show the last person Brooke wanted to see right now…Lucas._

He stood there nervously not sure if he should get on or just wait for the next elevator, he wanted to get out of the party for a little bit clear his head and seeing Brooke right now was not helping the head clearing. He almost decided to wait until Brooke just moved to the other side of the elevator and he stepped on, he went to hit his floor but stopped when he realized it was already lite up. He pulled is finger back nervously and just stuck both his hands in his pocket starring at the ground, when he heard the doors open he got excited thinking they were on their floor but they weren't, and about 20 people it seemed tried to cram in the small space knocking Brooke into Lucas and they both just looked up at each other then back at the ground again. Brooke felt how close she was to him and her body shook when she felt his hot breath by the back of her neck. Finally they reached their floor and both jumped off but as luck had it both rooms were in the same direction, so Lucas walked slow so she was a few feet ahead of him, he watched her rush to her door and play with her key card as he went to open his.

Brooke looked down the hall at him and then back at her door, "I thought you would be there." she finally said but not looking at him, just closing her eyes waiting for him to speak, hoping he would speak.

"What?" he asked confused to what she just had said to him, but noticed her still staring at her door so thought maybe he heard nothing until she turned to look at him and spoke again.

"I said I thought you would be there." she repeated and he just looked at her confused "That day at the café, I thought maybe you would be there and I guess…" she paused looking down playing with her key "I guess I just wanted to see you." She said the last part with a whisper.

"Why?" he asked, them still yelling from down the hall, they were about 3 rooms a part but neither dared to move closer.

"Because I missed you," Brooke shrugged, Lucas wasn't sure what he was supposed to say of course he missed her too, but he wouldn't admit it to someone, but then he got nervous when she turned towards him and started walking down the hall, "I guess maybe I was hoping I would see you feel nothing, you feel nothing and it would be done with." She explained with a sad shrug.

"How did it go for you?" he asked as she let out a small smile that made him smile some.

"Not so great" Brooke answered with a dry laugh. "I keep trying to convince myself that I am not completely crazy for wanting to text you, or call you or just see you." She sighed.

"Yeah I know the feeling." He said with a sad smile and they both just stood there in silence.

"Lucas…" Brooke started but got cut off by him starting to talk again.

"You know she wouldn't shut up about you." Lucas said and Brooke looked at him confused "Lily, she knew you all of five minutes and talked about how cool Brooke was, how pretty she was and how she made her own dress. I think she liked you." He smiled making her smile.

"I liked her too." Brooke smiled with a nod "You are lucky you know…to have them your mom and Lily. I could tell how much they loved you and how much you loved them in that short time I saw you all together."

"Yeah I love them a lot." He agreed.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered as she turned to walk back to her door.

"I brought Peyton to hurt you." Lucas blurted out making her turn back around and look at him. "I don't know why I did it, I guess I knew you would be here with Brad and I wanted you to feel maybe half of what I did when I saw you two together. Truth is we don't know each other that well we have only seen each other a few times its nothing really serious, I just wanted to make you jealous I guess."

"Well if it makes you feel better it worked." Brooke said with a dry laugh "It hurt pretty bad." she whispered more to herself then him.

"That doesn't make me feel better, only makes me feel worse." He sighed, he hurt her like he planned it would but he didn't think hurting her was going to make him hurt like this. "But if it makes you feel any better and less crazy I miss you too." He said and she just nodded then he turned back to his door.

"Lucas…" Brooke called and he turned to look at her "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." She choked out as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Pretty Girl," he rushed over pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"I keep messing everything up," she cried into his chest and he just tightened his hold on her "I don't know what I want or what I am even doing here anymore."

"I know…I know." He said rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down, she pulled away from his hug and looked up at him as he cupped her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb and she just placed her hand on top of his.

"I just miss you so much." She cried and he nodded.

"I miss you too," He smiled sadly.

Brooke felt herself tense up as he leaned in closer to her and she closed her eyes as his lips slowly grazed across hers, he removed his hand from her cheek and placed it around her waist pulling her into him while say wrapped her arms tight around his neck, letting her body relax in his arms, loving the feeling she had been missing all theses months. She let her tongue grazed the bottom of his lip begging to deepen the kiss and he parted his mouth letting her enter. Soon Brooke's hands found the back of Lucas's head pulling him as closer to her as he could; they both heard the ding of the elevator and both jumped a part from each other, like two teenagers being caught by their parents, looking up they saw the maid walk down the hall in the opposite direction then them.

Brooke looked over Lucas's shoulder then back at him and they both just stared both wanting to speak but not sure what they should say, "We can't do this here," Lucas whispered stepping closer to her and again placing his hand on her cheek and she just nodded. Lucas took her hand looking down the hall making sure no one was coming before opening his bedroom door and pulling her in with him shutting the door as they stumbled into the room. Lucas pushed Brooke up against the door and they again started to kiss, she sucked his bottom lip as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling him as close to him as he could get her. Brooke parted her lips when she felt him graze his tongue along her lip just like she had done to him in the hallway, she pulled his jacket off his shoulders as it dropped to the floor, then playing with his tie and like the jacket let it drop.

Brooke went to unbutton his shirt until his hands grabbed hers and he slowly pulled away as they both looked at each other breathing heavy and Lucas brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Are you sure?" he whispered through the silent room and she just nodded pulling him in for another kiss, but again he pulled away from her, making Brooke's heart stop. Lucas just started rubbing his hand down her arm, bringing her hand up to him looking at the ring and she knew what he was thinking. That was like the only thing he ever asked her to not wear it when she was with him because of fear she would think of Brad and not him, when in reality she thought of Lucas when she was with Brad not the other way around.

Lucas looked up at the ring and Brooke just reached to pull it off but it got stuck, Brooke felt her breath catch in her throat like it was a sign she shouldn't be doing what she was doing, however right now she didn't care she wanted Lucas and she wanted to be with him. "It's stuck." She said sadly and he just smiled at her taking her hand and just like their first night together he slipped her finger in his mouth slowly pulling it off.

"Now it's not." He smirked tossing it on the dresser and she smiled pulling him to her again kissing as he spun them around and they stumbled over to his bed following down onto it, placing his hand on the bed to make sure not to crash on top of her, but never once removing their lips from each other. "I missed you so much." He mumbled into her lips, Brooke flipped them over so she was straddling him and she smiled as she dipped down and before kissing him whispering "I missed you too."

Lucas leaned up kissing her and her hand slid down to unbutton his shirt and this time he didn't stop her. Lucas sat up on the bed and she put her legs on the side of him staying in his lap and pulling his shirt off tossing it to the floor, Brooke felts goose bumps as his hand slowly rubbed down her back unzipping her dress and slowly pulling it over her head. He just looked at her in his lap in just her black bra and laced panties "You're so beautiful." He whispered making her blush a little.

Brooke fell back on top of him kissing, as he flipped her over so he was no on top of her and he started to kiss her neck right below her ear making her let out a small moan, as Brooke's hands gripped onto his neck, praying to god he never stopped. One thing Brooke was positive was that Lucas could do wonders with his mouth and his kisses and that was something she definitely wasn't complaining about. "Lucas…" she gasped pulling him off her neck and started to kiss him on the mouth, as his hand ran down her body and grabbing onto just below her thigh, pulling her body into him.

Lucas let his lips leave her mouth as he slowly ran kisses down her body, starting on her neck and slowly moving down to her collar bone until getting down to her stomach, he started to kiss her inner thigh making her let out small gasps, he slowly peeled off her black lace panties throwing them to the pile of clothes already made beside the bed. He leaned down to start to kiss back up her body until he stopped and looked at her hip that had a big bruise he hadn't noticed before. He looked up at her and she just looked at him confused "Lucas…" she whispered "Why did you stop?" she question as he just looked down at her hip rubbing his hand softly over her bruise.

"You promised me he stopped." He whispered coldly not taking his eyes off her hip.

"Lucas he did…" she tried to reason but he just looked up at her.

"Then what is this?!" he yelled in more of a whisper.

"Lucas please…" she begged.

"I swear to god I will kill him." He said through clinched teeth.

"Lucas…" she sighed pulling him back up to her face and placing both her hands on his cheeks and giving him a light kiss.

"Brooke…" he whispered looking down at her, he wanted to be with her right now and he didn't want to ruin this moment between them but the thought of him putting his hands on her made him want to rip the guy to shreds. "Just…just tell me he didn't hit you again."

"He didn't, it was an accident."

"Brooke…" he groaned pulling off her and sitting up in the edge of his bed.

"Lucas I promise," she said leaning up and kissing the back of his shoulder giving him chills.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked and Brooke just stopped kissing him and placed her chin on his shoulder staring at him, "Please."

"He just came home drunk one night, I tried to help him to bed but he kept saying he was fine, but he wasn't so I tried to help him. When I was he kind of tried to push past me and I hit my hip on the door knob." Brooke explained as she started to kiss his shoulder gently moving her kiss up to his neck.

"I'm sorry I know I might have just spoiled the moment but the thought of him touching you and hurting you…" Lucas said spinning to face her and she stopped kissing his neck.

"Lucas…" she said turning him and climbing in his lap, "I need you… I want you, so will you please just…just be with me?" she pleaded, with a sad voice not wanting to get upset, just wanting to be with him, not think about Brad or anything that had happened just be with the person she had thought so much about the past few months.

"Yeah…" he whispered leaning in to kiss her, "I can do that." He smiled as Brooke pulled him into a kiss and they fell back on the bed.

Lucas again started to run kisses down her body again stopping at the bruise before slowly kissing it, making Brooke let out a small smile. Then slowly kissing up her body stopping to undo her bra and pulling it off her as he kept kissing her, until stopping at her lips kissing her passionate and deep. "God I want you so bad." he mumbled into her lips.

"I want you too." She mumbled back as her hands unhooked his belt pulling it off, as she then started to unbutton his pants then pulling them as far as she could until he kicked them off the rest of the way along with his boxers. Lucas hovered over her kissing her until pulling back and looking at her. Lucas was afraid she was going to regret this like so many times before he thought it, but this time he was more than worried since she already ended them once, but then she smiled up at him and he knew right now all that mattered was him and her, being together and without a second thought he slowly entered her.

"Ahhh… Lucas…" she gasped as he entered her digging her nails in his back, she felt him pause a few second for her to get comfortable to him before slowly moving himself in and out of her making her gasp with every move. The feeling she was feeling with him was unlike any she had ever felt, not only with pleasure but something so much more. He kissed her again hard on the lips and she felt him let a moan out into her mouth, as his speed seemed to increase.

"God baby I love you so much." He moaned.

Brooke's eye shot open to see him still above her but his face was now buried in her neck sucking on it. Brooke wanted to cry but happy cry with him saying that but then she wondered what if he just said it because he got caught up in the moment and not meaning to say it, it's not like that hasn't happened to people before. People start having sex get completely caught up in each other that they don't even realize they said it, but he didn't even flinch when she didn't say it back and that's what scared her the most, soon her mind shut up as his speed grew and her body started to shake with pleasure. "Lucas…" she moaned.

Lucas again pulled off her neck moving his lips to hers as once again their tongues roamed each other's mouths. Brooke felt him let another moan in her mouth and Brooke dug her nails deeper in his skin, Lucas grabbed onto to her waist holding her as he pushed into her. The way she gasped and moaned his name was sending him over the edge, no matter the number of girls he might have been with none of them came close to making him feel the way Brooke was making him feel right now, the way she had been making him feel all these months since the first day he ran into her at the coffee shop. His speed started to become faster, Lucas pulled away from her lips and looked down at her before kissing her neck and collar bone. The look he gave her made her feel like the most important person in the world, it was a look that no one ever gave her in her entire life and she prayed she saw that look again and that it was a look he only gave her and no one else.

"Oh god Luke…" she moaned one last time as she arched her back under him and he pushed into her one last time. Lucas didn't collapse on top of her, he just held himself above her with the small amount of energy he had left in him. They both just stared at each other breathing heavily as both hearts continued to race. Lucas rolled off her but just made it so she rolled on top of him placing her chin on his chest pulling the sheet close to her body, as she laid on top of him staring up at his gorgeous blue eyes as his hand rested around her naked body. She wanted to say something about what he said to her, ask if he meant to say it but then she thought if he didn't mean it would he freak out about her asking and since he hadn't said it again maybe he didn't mean it. God she only knew him all of 6 months and they were only really _together _technically for a couple of days so she must be nuts thinking he meant it. But then she paused again thinking _'What if he did?'_

"You ok?" he whispered pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she nodded with a small smile "I'm perfect." She snuggled her head into his chest still lying on top of him as he placed his chin on her head taking in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "Lucas…" she whispered looking up at him and he just looked down at her "What are we going to do?" She questioned.

Lucas couldn't help but smile down at her, she looked like a small child begging for him to tell her what she was suppose to do, suppose to choose with her life, but he couldn't "We will figure it out I promise." He whispered back, of course he wanted to be with her just him and her, no Brad, no Peyton but that wasn't realistic he knew things were so much more complicated than that "What if we just stay quiet for awhile, not say anything to anyone, until you figure things out with _him?_"

Brooke just nodded and placed her head back on his chest rubbing circles along his chest, loving being in his arms and loving how tight he held onto her, not ever wanting him to let go off her, but she knew that wasn't fair there were other people involved and she needed to know, "What about Peyton?" She question.

"I…I don't know," he answered not sure what he was going to do or say to her though he didn't know her that long he didn't want to hurt the girl "but I will figure it out." He finally answered looking down at her kissing the top of her head.

They both laid there and he ran his hands slowly through her hair as she just laid still on top of him listening to his heart start to slow down. "I guess we have to go back downstairs huh?" she sighed a little sad she couldn't just stay in bed with him the rest of the night.

"Yeah they are probably looking for at least one of use." Lucas agreed.

"I'm just waiting for Rachel to send out a search party," Brooke said with a small laugh "I told her I wouldn't be long and leave her alone, but I just want to lay here with you at least a little longer." She said looking up at him and he gave her a light peck.

"Yeah me too." He smiled, they laid there him holding her a little longer before Brooke finally lifted up off him and sitting up on the bed keeping the sheet tight around her.

"I guess… I guess I should get dressed, Brad said if I wasn't back in an hour he would come check on me." She said with a dry laugh, all these years she wanting him to actually show concern in her and now he was going to and she wished he wasn't so then she could stay like this with Lucas.

"Well…" Lucas smiled sitting up "That still gives us 20 minutes" he smirked leaning in to his her neck making her let out a small moan.

"Mhmm…" she grinned she loved the way he did that, that he knew if he kissed right below her ear she would give in to him but she knew she couldn't. If she went downstairs right now they would either think she had been crying or had some real hot sex which was pretty right on both accounts. Her eye liner was smudged, her lips were swollen and her hair was most likely a tangle mess. "As tempting as that sounds and feels"she smirked pushing him back "Unlike you I can't just get dressed, run my hand through my hair and go down, I have to fix my makeup and maybe even redo my hair some."

"I think you look beautiful." He grinned kissing her again and they slowly started to lie back down on the bed.

"Ok...ok...ok you have got to stop that." She grinned pushing him of her and jumping off the bed, putting on her bra and pulling up her dress. "Will you zip me please." she asked as he just smiled climbing off the bed walking over to her, in nothing but the bed sheet. He walked up behind her as she pulled her hair up so it wouldn't get caught in her zipper. He kissed the back of her neck softly as he ran his hand slowly down her bare back making her let out a small moan until he reached the zipper and slowly pulling it back up then spinning her around and kissing her again and he felt her smile in it before pushing him away.

"You better get dressed." She smiled at him and he pulled on his boxers and pants as she started to look around the room. "Where are my panties?" she questioned looking under the sheets.

"You mean these?" he smirked holding up her black laced panties.

"Yes," she said reaching for them but he pulled them back before she got them "Can I please have them back?" she grinned at him.

"Hmmm…" he teased tapping his chin as if he was thinking about it "If I give them back what do I get?" he smirked at her making her let out a small laugh.

"Well…" she smiled seductively as she moved closer pushing her body up against his bare chest leaning up to his ear kissing his ear lobe and rubbing her hands up and down his chest making him let out a small moan. "Nothing." She whispered in his ear pulling them out of his hand.

"That was not such a nice trick Brooke Davis." He smirked at her pulling on his shirt and starting to button it.

"Yeah well I will make it up to you on another occasion." She winked playfully at him before walking over kissing him but pulling away before he could deepen it "I guess I will see you downstairs?"

"Yeah." He smiled kissing her again lightly and she turned walking towards the door, "Brooke..." he called and she turned to look at him "You don't… umm…" he stuttered not sure how he was trying to say what he wanted. He wanted to ask if she regretted this, he hoped she didn't because he sure as hell didn't.

"No…" she answered as if she knew what he was going to say "This was perfect, and exactly what I wanted." She smiled before walking out of the room. Brooke looked down the hall making sure no one was around before rushing into her room closing the door and leaning up against it and a huge smile spread across her face. She was with Lucas just like she wanted all this time, and it was actually more amazing then she ever thought it would be, her body still had goose bumps by the thought of it and she really wished she could skip this stupid party and spend the rest of the night in his room, in his bed, in his arms and just with him. However that smile faded when she heard a knock at her door, she took a deep breath knowing it probably Brad since she was clearly gone longer then she had planned, she rubbed her under her eyes wiping the smudge makeup and ready to blame her look for falling asleep.

"Breath Brooke its fine." She whispered to herself breathing in deep and then hearing the knock again, she reached the door handle took another breath then opening her door,

"Hey"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like the chapter and I know you all want Brooke to break up with Brad but really think about it that would just be too boring this early in the story and aren't Brooke and Lucas sneaking around kind of hot? Duh haha well Review please and I will update soon :)).**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Breath Brooke its fine." She whispered to herself breathing in deep and then hearing the knock again, she reached the door handle took another breath then opening her door, _

"_Hey"_

Brooke said a little surprised to see him at her door, not that she wasn't happy just because someone could come up any moment, but before she could ask he started to talk to her.

"Hey Pretty Girl you forgot this." Lucas smiled sadly holding up her ring and Brooke just looked at it with a sigh leaning her head against the door.

"Yeah." She whispered looking at it, "I guess I need that huh?"

"Yeah I think you might." He said with a small smile, taking her hand and slowly sliding it on her finger then just staring at it. Brooke kind of liked the way he put it on her, like it was the ring he got her and not Brad, but that again wasn't realistic because her and Lucas weren't engaged she was engaged to someone else and she had to figure out what she was going to do. "I guess I better go." He said and she just nodded as he leaned in kissing her temple then pulling away wiping some of the smudge make upon her cheek from where she was crying "See you downstairs baby girl." He smiled softly before turning and walking down the hall to the elevator.

Lucas stood waiting at the elevator waiting for it looking down the hall seeing her standing there and he smiled with a wink before the doors opened and he climbed on. Brooke finally decided to wipe off the goofy smile on her face then going back into her room. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with some water and redoing her makeup, she plugged in her straightner and brushed her hair as it warmed up and she put on a fresh coat of lip gloss thanking god her lips were not really too swollen anymore. Brooke was about to start on her hair when she heard banging on her door. No not knocking; banging and her heart stopped praying to god Brad hadn't found out something happened between her and Lucas, however she had no clue how he would have unless he saw them and she was pretty positive no one saw them. Well the maid maybe but it wasn't like she was going to rat them out or something.

"Open this damn door!!" she heard the person yell from the other side and she laughed knowing exactly who it was, she put down her straightner walking over to the door opening it to find her very best friend "You two totally had sex!" she yelled and Brooke hushed her pulling her into the room.

"God will you be quite I'm sure the entire party didn't hear you." Brooke mocked walking into the bathroom.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Rachel yelled following her into the bathroom. "You two totally did it." Rachel repeated.

"How did you even know?" Brooke asked, she knew Lucas didn't tell her and Brooke hadn't been downstairs to tell her yet.

"Well let's see you left and then I look up and oh Lucas isn't there, isn't that a coincidence, then I start to watch and you both stayed gone a good while and I thought ok maybe Brooke really had a headache and she went to take a nap like Brad said she had, and that Lucas really just went to his room to get away from the party like he told Peyton, who is annoying as hell I might add, but then I watch and here comes in Lucas Scott with the biggest grin plastered on his face. A look a person gets after amazing sex, and trust me I know that look because I have lots of sex. " Rachel finished with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

"God Rach you are such a slut." Brooke laughed as she brushed her hair and began to fix it.

"Ok not the point right now Brooke we are talking about that you just had mind blowing sex and you won't even talk to me about it." Rachel said with a pout.

"Fine you are right, you solved the mystery why don't you go find Scooby and the gang tell them that me and Lucas just had sex." Brooke laughed getting a playful shove by her best friend "Oh my god Rachel!" Brooke yelled making Rachel jump.

"What?!"

"What! Look at my neck!" Brooke said pointing to a spot where Lucas clearly got a little carried away and left a nice red hickey.

"Looks like Lukie left you a pretty little love bite." Rachel teased and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Rachel this is not funny, what am I going to do what if Brad sees it." Brooke asked and Rachel just shrugged "Rachel help me! You are the sluty one here how do I deal with this!" she repeated pointing to her neck.

"Oh so you want my help now? Maybe I should go fine that dog and gang people you just made fun of." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled again not in the mood for Rachel's jokes. She had a problem a big problem and she needed her help.

"Fine stop yelling. Look you don't need to worry too much, I'm sure by now Brad is like three sheets to the wind, so just cover it some with makeup and then when you get back to the room jump in the shower while he passes out on the bed." Rachel explained like she had down this before "Oh and make sure you keep the lights off! Got it?" Rachel added and Brooke nodded. "Ok now give me that and lets finish your hair before Brad comes looking for you." Rachel said grabbing the straightner and running it through Brooke's hair a few times, then taking some cover up to her neck. "You know this is a nice little mark, I bet he was pretty good." Rachel smirked and Brooke just rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend. "Was he?"

She asked and Brooke just shrugged, Brooke knew it was driving Rachel nuts not knowing and she knew Rachel wanted her to tell her so bad about what happened and how it happened but Brooke figured she would let her work for it a little more. "Brooke come on." Rachel pouted again and Brooke just laughed.

"Ok…ok what do you want to know?"

"Well how it happened I mean I knew you would give in at some point but did you two plan it or something because you seemed pretty pissed about the Peyton thing."

"No it wasn't planned, I really was coming to my room to get away from everyone for a little while. I was waiting on the elevator but someone stopped it before it closed and that someone just happened to be Lucas." Brooke explained "I could tell he was debating on getting on and I thought it was dumb to wait for another one since I was the only person on it at the time. Well then like a million people got on and they shoved me and I knocked right into him…"

"Brooke you have a habit of bumping into him." Rachel interrupted laughing thinking about the first time Brooke told her about meeting Lucas, and the second.

"I know right, well anyway I walk off the elevator and of course out of this hotel he was on my floor and my hall. He walked a few steps behind me and when I reached my door I looked down at him and he was just standing in front of his door, which is three doors down I might add." Brooke said still not believing her luck on that one "But anyway I was standing there and I guess I wanted to talk to him so I kind of yelled down the hall how I went to the café that day because I wanted to see him, and we kind of talked about that day then I turned to walk back to my door."

"Wait you two did have sex I mean with you two I can never be sure." Rachel teased.

"I already told you we did and I wasn't finished." Brooke said rolling her eyes for about the tenth time at her best friend "I was standing at my door and he said how he brought Peyton to make me jealous."

"I totally knew it!" Rachel interrupted again "She was so not his type she was all broody kind of like him, way too much alike. He needs a more cheery brunette."

"Yeah I know." Brooke smiled thinking about it "But they are seeing each other it just isn't as serious as Peyton made it seem, but then I told him he did the job I was hurt and jealous and I told him how I was sorry and I started to cry and he came over pulling me into a hug and just made me feel better. Then I pulled away from the hug and just looked up at him and he kissed me." Brooke smiled at the end.

"Then you two got it on." Rachel smirked.

"If you want to say it like that then I guess we did. We stumbled into his room we fell on the bed and it just happened." Brooke shrugged making sure to leave out the bruise Lucas saw, Brooke knew she could talk Lucas into it being an accident, which it was, but Rachel was a different story if she knew then she would be downstairs ripping Brad's head off.

"So…" Rachel asked for her to continue.

"So… it was probably the best feeling I have ever had in my life! It felt so good and not just the sex which don't get me wrong was god so good, but just being with him made my heart race and go slow all at the same time." Brooke grinned as Rachel finished her hair.

"So what about Brad?" Rachel asked not wanting to take away from her friends happy moment but because Brooke seemed to forget about the ass downstairs. For all Rachel's liking Brooke could go down right now and dump his sorry ass in front of everyone and then go back upstairs with Lucas but she knew Brooke would never do that.

"I don't know Rach.. We decided to just see what happens and figure it all out later." Brooke sighed thinking about it.

"Well good and you know the whole sneaking around thing is totally hot." Rachel smirked as her and Brooke walked out of the bathroom to head downstairs.

"Umm… Rach..." Brooke paused grabbing Rachel's arm to stop.

"What's up Brookie?" Rachel asked noticing the look on her friends face.

"He…he kind of said he loved me." Brooke whispered and Rachel's eyes widened.

"He what?!" Rachel almost squealed with excitement and thought maybe if he loved her that was one point towards team Brucas and well no points to team whatever you want to call her and Brad.

"I don't know if he meant it, I mean we were just there having sex, which was so amazing, but then while kissing my neck he said it."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything that's why I don't think he meant it because he didn't stop to say anything to me or wait for a response he just said it." Brooke said throwing up her hands and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok… what did he say exactly? I mean how did he word it." Rachel asked and Brooke looked at her confused to why that mattered "Ok was it like I love you and all sweet and caring or was it like a rough grunt?" Rachel asked taking a sit next to her.

"God I don't know, I mean I think he was moaning it but it wasn't really a grunt and it wasn't like he had some intense thrust while he said it either." Brooke explained trying to remember what was happening before he said it "Ok we were kissing and then he pulled away and then started to kiss me neck and his hand was firm on my side." Brooke explained.

"Ok what else?" Rachel asked seeing how nervous Brooke was and she couldn't figure out if Brooke was hoping he didn't mean or he meant it more.

"Umm…it wasn't really rough, it was like a steady speed and it wasn't right when he hit his point either, actually I'm pretty sure I was hitting mine, for like the second time." Brooke smiled.

"Well good job Scottie making you, well you know more than once." Rachel smirked; she knew she liked that guy.

"Oh trust me it was definitely more than once." Brooke blushed.

"I knew he would be good, but ok back to the point, what were his words exactly."

"Umm…I guess while he was kissing my neck and giving his little love bite here as you called it he said 'God, baby I love you so much." Brooke said biting her bottom lip and shrugging at her favorite red head.

"Ok…umm… I guess that could have meant he meant it. I mean since he had a so much in there." Rachel explained "But I'm not really sure sorry Brookie."

"I know it's just he said it and I was so happy and excited but so nervous at the same time." Brooke explained "And he didn't even say anything about it when we finished."

"Well that doesn't mean he didn't mean it Brooke, it could mean that meant it but you said nothing back and he was afraid he freaked you out since you are with Brad and all, so he thought he wouldn't bring it up because he was embarrassed." Rachel explained as Brooke just nodded.

"Yeah maybe." Brooke agreed but still not completely convinced. She wishes she could just ask him but that's not something you just ask someone especially if he didn't mean it.

"Well I think we should head downstairs before Brad comes looking for us." Rachel said jumping off the bed reaching for Brooke's hand "You ready to make your big entrance as a slut like your best friend here?" Rachel teased making Brooke laugh and take her hand,

"Ready."

* * *

**Review :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the Review guys they are great, I am 1 away from 100 so lets hope this chapter is so great I hit that mark haha, but I again thanks guys you area all so great. Well enjoy the chapter, remember I sadly own nothing, and as always review :))**

**

* * *

**

"Ok skank you are going to have to get that look off your face." Rachel told Brooke as they got off the elevator.

"What look?" Brooke asked confused.

"That I just had amazing sex and cheated on your sorry ass look." Rachel smirked as Brooke just slapped her on the arm "Hey no need for violence I am just being honest, because if I can tell I'm sure there is bound to be a few more people who can. So get that depressed look you have."

"What depressed look? I do not have a depressed look." Brooke argued.

"Oh yes you do, that one you have had since you fought with lover boy at the club. So just put that one back on." Rachel laughed yet completely serious, Brooke had been all depressed about not being with Lucas and the once cheery brunette turned into a broody mess.

"Fine." Brooke scoffed as they walked into the room where the party was at, but as soon as Brooke entered see spotted Lucas and started smiling again.

"Brooke Penelope Davis get that look off your face!" Rachel whispered yet yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just can't help it." Brooke grinned.

"Well help it because the ass is coming over." Rachel said and Brooke held on tight of Rachel's arm nervously.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Brad asked kissing Brooke on the cheek and Brooke felt herself tense up.

"Yeah I lot better thanks." Brooke smiled, but not a fake smile she had been using so much when Brad talked to her it was a real smile because she wasn't lie she was really happy right now. Though it may not be because of Brad it was still real.

"Great, everyone was actually about to sit down and eat your timing was perfect." He smiled taking his hand in hers and leading over to a big round table they were assigned, that just happen to have Rachel, Zac, some girl named Chloe who was with Jackson, and Lucas and Peyton. To say it was an awkward table would be an understatement, Brooke had Brad on one side of her, and Lucas on the other, next to Lucas was Peyton, then Chloe, Jackson, Zac and Rachel who was on the other side of Brad.

Everyone was talking and eating when Brooke felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to see a text from Rachel.

'_Well this isn't awkward haha_'

Brooke just rolled her eye putting it back in her purse; only Rachel would find any of this funny. Brooke just stayed looking at her glass or moving her food around on her plate avoiding any looks at all possible.

"So how is everyone's night?" Rachel asked throwing Brooke a small smirk; of course she would never tell Brad and definitely not hint at anything but still it was fun watching her.

"It's been good what about you?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh I have had a great night." Rachel smiled, giving Lucas an I know look over her wine glass and the blonde just let out a small laugh.

The group again started talking about many things but Brooke's mind wasn't really on the conversation of the group and more of the blue eyed blonde to the left of her. Her mind got even more cloud by him when he placed his hand on her thigh under the table where no one could see. Brooke looked up at him quick giving a small smile before turning back to Brad and talking.

Brooke held in a small gasp when she felt Lucas run his finger tips up and down the inside of her thigh.

"So your headache better?" Brad asked.

"Mhmm…" Brooke answered not paying much attention to what he was saying and more to what Lucas was doing, under the table to her.

"That's good I was worried about you." He smiled leaning in to kiss her and Brooke just turned her cheek quick making her miss her lips. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm…no." Brooke smiled grabbing Lucas's hand making him stop knowing she couldn't talk to Brad with Lucas sending goose bumps all over her body. She heard Lucas let out a laugh as he just laced his fingers through hers and turned to talk to Peyton.

"Oh you just seem…" Brad trailed off.

"Seem what?" Brooke interrupted.

"I don't know you just aren't acting how you used to act." Brad explained with a shrug. Brooke may not have been one of the PDA but it just seems more lately she would jump at his touch or when he would try to kiss her she would turn her head.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot to deal with lately I'm sorry." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Its fine, I know what you mean and I'm sorry also." He smiled at her and Brooke just nodded taking a sip of her wine, then taking a bit of her food, still with her hand intertwined with Lucas's.

"You want to dance?" Zac whispered to Rachel and Rachel turned her smile into a smirk thinking of a fun little plan she wanted to do.

"Only if Brooke and Peyton here dance." She smiled and both Lucas and Brooke let go of each other's hand and gave her a confused look. "I'm not a big dancer and I don't want to go out alone and one of these skanks has to be worse than me." Rachel explained. "So _Peyton, _you want to dance?"

Peyton wasn't sure why every time this girl said her name it was either wrong or came out like an insult, but after talking to her earlier she figured out that Rachel was just a bitch. "Sure I mean if Lucas wants too." Peyton shrugged looking over at her date.

"Umm…" Lucas said with a awkward smile not sure if he wanted to dance with her or not, yes she was his date but he wanted to be with Brooke and he didn't want to do something to upset Brooke, especially since they just did what they did upstairs not even 20 minutes ago.

"Oh come on Lukie show us how good you are on the dance floor." Rachel smirked catching the glare from her best friend, Rachel just gave her a trust me look and Brooke eased off on her glare.

"Umm….alright." Lucas agreed as he and Peyton got up along with Zac and Rachel.

"Come on Brookie you have to dance too." Rachel ordered as Brooke just looked up at Lucas then back at Brad.

"Do you want to?" She asked Brad.

"Of course I want to dance with my gorgeous fiancé." Brad smiled and Brooke saw as Lucas tensed up at his words. "Come on baby let's make all these people jealous." Brad grinned taking Brooke's hand and walking to the dance floor.

Brooke couldn't figure out what Rachel was doing, though she caught her glance at the table she didn't know why she was making the group dance. Brad was holding Brooke close and Brooke's body tightened in his arms, as they swayed to the music, she would look over his shoulder at Lucas who was just dancing with Peyton but staring at her. Brooke gave him a sad smile hoping Lucas knew the look she was giving him was a look that told him she wanted to be dancing with him right now, in his arms with her body pushed up close to him.

"Brookie," Brooke heard Rachel say pulling her out of her thoughts, "Switch with me, Zac keeps stepping on my toes." Rachel smiled reaching for Brad's hand and Brooke stepping over to Zac.

"I'm not that bad she just won't let me lead." Zac joked to Brooke who laughed.

"Well Zacie I'll let you lead." Brooke smiled "Show me what you got." She laughed as Zac laughed.

"Rachel why you dancing with me?" Brad asked confused, he maybe a little drunk but he wasn't so drunk that he thought Rachel actually liked him.

"Because I just wanted to make sure you are being good to my best friend." Rachel explained, even though it was a complete lie, yes she wanted to know it but knew the answer already. Right now she was just trying to make Brooke happy and her plan was set in motion to do that.

"I am trying Rachel I really am." Brad answered and Rachel just shook her head, looking over to see Brooke laughing while dancing with Zac "She hasn't smiled like that in a long time." Brad sighed.

"Yeah well she is now and let's hope it stays that way." Rachel hissed a little and Brad just nodded in agreement. "Ok Peyton I need Lucas, Brad is almost as bad as Zac." Rachel lied grabbing Lucas's hand before Peyton could protest, then moving on the dance floor away from both Peyton and Brad.

"What you doing Rachel?" Lucas asked confused to why she wanted everyone on the dance floor and now playing partner switch.

"You want Brooke to dance with you don't you?" Rachel grinned and Lucas nodded.

"Yeah but you see her fiancé over there with Peyton, well he would freak pretty bad if I asked her." Lucas explained.

"Well you don't have to ask her," Rachel shrugged and Lucas looked at her confused, "Ok Brookie I want my Zac back switch." Rachel smiled grabbing Zac's hand, as Brooke nervously slid her hand into Lucas's, getting tingles at his touch, and both just let out a small smile.

Lucas pulled Brooke close to him as his hand rested comfortably on her lower back and her head rested on his chest. To the outside world they looked like a couple in love dancing, however Brooke and Lucas knew it was nothing like that. Yet Brooke didn't think about it, just that right now she was for the second time tonight in Lucas's arms and she loved the safe feeling he gave her. Brooke looked over his shoulder at Rachel mouthing thank you as Rachel just smiled and winked, before Brooke placed her head back on Lucas's chest.

"She is good, I'll give her that." Lucas whispered as Brooke just looked up at him confused "Rachel…she is a good friend too you."

"She is my best friend, your just lucky she likes you so much, she liked you more in the first five minutes she spoke to you then she liked…" Brooke paused looking over at Brad who was dancing and talking to Peyton then giving Brooke a smile then saying something again to Peyton.

"I know." Lucas smiled and she just nodded smiling up at him "I just wish you were coming with me tonight instead of…" Lucas like Brooke paused looking over at Brad.

"Me too," Brooke sighed, then pushing herself closer to him not even caring who was around, Brooke loved the feeling she got when Lucas just rubbed his thumb on her lower back and didn't get why her body relaxed in his arms unlike how she tensed the way she did with her fiancé "Luke…" she whispered "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He whispered back and she just looked up at him.

"Make my body relax in your arms…Make me just want to forget everyone around and kiss you, make me just want to go upstairs right now and just make love again for the rest of the night?" Brooke asked.

Lucas felt his bad tense slightly at her words_, make love_ is that what they did? Is that what they felt for each other? Brooke realized quick her words and felt embarrassed by what she said, the look on his face cleared up any confusion she might have had that he didn't know he said that he loved her, that he clearly let it slip out but even with knowing that, a part of her really felt like he meant it, that he did love her just didn't mean to say it.

Brooke was almost to the point of walking away and dying in a hole somewhere until he smiled as her and both their body's relaxed. "I don't know," Lucas answered "I didn't know I did all that, but…" he paused as his smile grow bigger "Everything I may do to you, you do to me if not more."

"God Lucas do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?" Brooke whispered up to him, loving what he just said to her.

"Probably half as much as I want to kiss you." Lucas answered sadly knowing he would never be able to kiss her whenever he wanted to, at least not for awhile if ever. Both just kept their eyes locked on the others as the song ended and both slowly and sadly let go of each other and walking back over to the table where the other friends had already made their way to.

"So Rachel since you danced with the whole group who was the best dancer?" Brad teased hoping maybe if he made peace with Rachel things would be better with Brooke.

"Well Zac stepped on my toes," Rachel smiled looking over at Zac who just placed his arm behind Rachel on her chair and rolling his eyes "You Brad wasn't too bad, just danced with me like we were in junior high." Rachel laughed.

"Hey I danced with him and he wasn't too bad." Peyton defended and Rachel just did a fake laugh.

"Yeah well," Rachel said waving her hand on him "But I have to give it to you Lukie you were definitely the best of the boys, not to fast, not to slow, just nice and smooth." Rachel smirked as Brooke choked on her wine realizing her best friend wasn't talking about Lucas's dancing. "But I'm just one person Brooke what you think? Was Lucas not great?" Rachel smirked raising her eye brow at the brunette who was just smiling and shaking her head at her.

"Yup, I must agree he is definitely the best…" Brooke paused as she locked eyes with the blonde next to her "I have _ever _danced with." She smiled knowing Lucas knew that dancing wasn't exactly what she was talking about.

"Well I aim to please." Lucas laughed breaking eye contact with Brooke, and wanting to laugh harder that Brad was completely clueless to it all.

"Oh that you did, trust me." Rachel smirked and Lucas just again laughed.

"I think that is unfair I mean I don't believe Brad and I are that bad." Zac pouted and the group laughed.

"No Zac you aren't that bad." Brooke smiled "I mean I think you danced fine, it wasn't your fault Rachel wouldn't let you lead."

"Thank you." Zac agreed as the group laughed and all fell into a comfortable talk about nothing really just talking.

Brooke however didn't pay attention again, she more thought about just everything she was feeling, happiness, guilt, content, yet nervous, hating herself for what she had done but loving herself for giving into the man next to her. Her mind was racing with every emotion possible until Brooke again felt a hand on her leg and everything was washed away. With just one touch he made the happiness take over the guilt, the content feeling to wash away the nerves and the hating herself to completely disappear. With just one touch Brooke realized she was falling in love with him, fast and hard. Then Brooke would looked over at him and even with him talking to Peyton she knew that he was falling in love with her too.

* * *

**A/N: Ok kinda of a filler but I hope you all like and Review :))**


	18. Chapter 18

A week that is how long it has been since Brooke and Lucas slept together, since Brooke was really truly happy with someone. It has also been a week since Brooke has seen Lucas, felt his lips on hers, his hands running up and down her body and a week since she felt that feeling he gave her when they were together. A week a very long week and not because they regretted anything that they shared but because of none other than stupid basketball, Brooke hated that stupid sport.

"Yes, I have finished the page and sent it up to your office right now." Brooke said to her boss as she finished one last thing on the new magazine cover before handing it to Millicent. "Millie is bringing it up right now." Brooke smiled as her assistant ran out of her office and to the elevator. "No problem let me know what you think. Ok bye." Brooke smiled hanging up.

It was Friday and Brooke was so excited, not only did she have a free weekend, but Lucas was coming home today from his away games, Brad was coming home also but Brooke was more excited about Lucas, _Wow that's bad, more excited to see Lucas then my fiancé I am so screwed up_, Brooke thought to herself, but quickly erased that thought when her best friend entered her office.

"Well hello my skanky friend." Rachel smiled handing Brooke a cup of coffee.

"Well hello my bitchy friend what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I figured since we have had a full Rachel and Brooke week I would end it with an afternoon coffee, before the game tonight."

"Oh right the stupid basketball game." Brooke said rolling her eyes "You know I really hate that stupid game, I don't even want to go."

"Yes I know that but look on the bright side you get to see your lover tonight." Rachel smirked raising her eye brow at her best friend.

"Please don't call him that," Brooke blushed slightly as she thought about him.

"Right so what should I call him, boy toy, sex partner…" Rachel trailed off as Brooke's phone started ringing.

"Lucas," Brooke smiled.

"Well that's a boring thing to call him." Rachel shrugged sitting on the couch in Brooke's office.

"No you skank its Lucas calling," Brooke smiled as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"_Well hello Pretty Girl what you up too?"_

"Nothing just bored at work, what you doing?_" _Brooke smiled.

"_Just thinking about you._"

"Is that so? What you thinking about me?" she asked.

"_Just how much I miss you, and can't wait to see you tonight you are coming to the game right?_" _Lucas asked; he hadn't seen her in what felt like forever and all he wanted was to see her._

"I miss you too Broody, and yes sadly I will be at the game._"_

"_Why you sad about coming to the game? Do you not want to see me?" Lucas teased and could almost see Brooke rolling her eyes on the other line._

"Of course I want to see you; I just wish I was seeing you at your house or something instead of some basketball game where I can't even really talk to you._" _Brooke sighed knowing that Brad was going to be there and probably even Peyton, who Lucas had decided to stay with for a few weeks just to get his publicist off his back about living a single life.

"_I know Pretty Girl I hate that too, but I'm sure we can think of something to do._" _Lucas smiled in a flirty tone that made Brooke smile even bigger._

"You know I had a dream about you the other night," Brooke blushed slightly thinking about the not so innocent dream she had about a certain blonde headed boy.

"_Is that so?_"

"Yup,"

"_Well are you going to tell me about this dream?_"

"Nope." Brooke smiled into the phone, looking over at her friend who was just laughing at the giddy girl.

"_Oh come on baby that's not really fair, you can't tell me something like that then not tell me what it's about._" _Lucas pouted into the phone._

"Well I'm sorry I am not going to tell you, but maybe next time we are alone I can just show you what it's about._"_ Brooke smiled seductively into the phone knowing he couldn't see it but knowing she was doing it.

"_Uhh maybe I should just skip the game tonight and you come over and you can show me it._"

"Nope you're just going to have to wait and see." Brooke laughed.

"_Ugh fine,_" _Lucas groaned "But I have to go, I'll see you tonight Pretty Girl."_

"Ok see you tonight." Brooke smiled hanging up her phone, still smiling like an idiot.

"You know if it wasn't that you were so happy I would so call you a dork right now, but you actually look really cute." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rach," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, so you talk to him about the, you know I love you thing?" Rachel asked and Brooke just shook her head no "Brooke you have to at some point."

"No I don't. Look I know he didn't mean to say it so I am just going to forget about it." Brooke told her.

"Can you just forget about something like that?"

"Yes I can, I love you worrying about me but you don't need to." Brooke smiled and Rachel just nodded standing up.

"Ok if you say so, but I must go see you tonight bitch." Rachel winked skipping out her friend's office.

"Tonight" Brooke smiled.

* * *

Once the basketball game rolled around Brooke was actually kind of excited, but only to see Lucas. She actually enjoyed watching him play, he was so into the game, the way he played actually made Brooke like the game for a short time, that and the fact he didn't seem to change because of the game unlike Brad.

"God tell me that's not Peyton." Brooke cringed when she looked up to see the curly blonde walking towards her and her best friend.

"Yup it is. Why is lover boy still with her anyway?" Rachel asked still not getting it.

"He said because people give him crap about be single, I personally think he does it to torture me because of Brad." Brooke told her honestly. She thought since she was still with Brad, Lucas was just going to stay with Peyton to make her mad, not that he would want to hurt her feelings or anything just, well she wasn't sure what she meant just that she didn't like her Lucas with Peyton.

"Well I kind like the way he thinks." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed "You are supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side, I just think if he stays with Peyton you will sooner or later get super jealous break up with the ass and get with your lover boy." Rachel shrugged.

"It's complicated Rach." Brooke sighed.

"I know I'm sorry but we both got to get happier since the blonde skank is here." Rachel said putting on her fake smile "Hey Peyton what you doing here?"

"Oh well I came to see Lucas since I haven't seen him in over a week." Peyton explained.

"Oh what I shame." Rachel sighed pretending again to actually care.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you are all glad your boys are home from their games, have you seen them yet?" Peyton asked.

"No not yet," Brooke said looking over Peyton's shoulder to see they guys coming into the gym, "Wait there they are." Brooke smiled as she saw Lucas. His face immediately lite up when he saw her and all she wanted was to run and hug him but knew she couldn't, and that reason was because of the man coming in behind him, Brad.

All three girls made their way over to the boys as did some of the other girlfriends and wives of the players.

"Hey babe," Brad smiled hugging Brooke and Brooke looked over his shoulder at Lucas who Peyton was hugging but gave her a small smile and wink. "I've missed you." Brad smiled pulling out of their hug.

"I missed you too." Brooke smiled.

"Well I guess me and the guys have to go change for the game but I will see you after ok?" Brad told her and she just smiled and nodded as he and some of the guys walked away.

"Hey Rach…" Brooke said walking over to Rachel who was talking to Zac, and next to Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey where is Brad?" Rachel asked noticing him not next to the woman he claimed to love.

"He said he had to go get ready or something." Brooke shrugged.

"Well Zac and Lucas and half the team are still out here why isn't he?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know Rachel ok." Brooke snapped a little not really wanting to talk about it, and trying to miss the look Lucas was giving her. She didn't want to know why her boyfriend had to rush off and she really didn't care to talk about it, not with Lucas around on top of that. "But I am going to run to the bathroom will you save my seat?"

"Of course, hurry back." Rachel smiled and Brooke nodded and walked off.

Brooke was kind of glad that she got to use the private bathroom for the wives and whatever the players brought. Brooke just liked it because not only was it nice but no one was really in it and she could just relax herself thinking, which may not be the best thing right now, because when she thought she let her guilt take over.

She retouched her makeup and ran her hand throw her hair looking in the mirror. When did her life become this? When did she become a person who snuck around and cheated on someone? When did her life become so complicated?

"Hey Pretty Girl," she heard and turned to see Lucas walking into the bathroom.

Oh right that's when.

"Luke what you doing in here? Someone could come in or even see you?" Brooke freaked as he just laughed, locking the door.

"See no one can come in, and plus it's a private bathroom, so I'm not too worried." He told her walking over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered up at him as she rested her hands on his arms. "I have a confession." She tells him and sees how he tenses up.

"Ok..." he says nervous she is going to say something about stopping them again, like before.

"I'm jealous of Peyton," she said with a small laugh, "I'm jealous she gets to run up and hug you when she sees you and after the game gets to go home with you."

"It's ok because I'm jealous of Brad." Lucas confessed and like Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Yeah."

"You know we don't have to be jealous if you just left him." He told her knowing it wasn't as easy as that, but still wishing she would just leave.

"Lucas…" she sighed letting go from him and walking back over to the mirror, things were just too complicated to just leave him. They had a history, a past, and her family wouldn't get it, her friends would judge her, and how was she even sure if her and Lucas would even work out. She would disappoint her family just for a man who may leave her, that just scared her a little.

"I know I know I'm sorry." Lucas sighed walking over wrapping his arms back around her waist but this time from behind, "I just missed you that's all, and I don't like sharing you with him." He told her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know," she smiled sadly before turning in his arms, "But you don't have to share me now," she tells him with her dimple smile for the first time since they started this conversation.

"True so what do you want to do with this spare time we have?"

"Well I can think of one thing." She smirked leaning up and kissing him, missing the feeling of his lips on hers for this past week.

"I like the way you think." He smiled pulling really quick out of their kiss.

"Yeah I thought you might." She laughed as he pushed his lips back on to hers.

Lucas let his tongue graze Brooke's bottom lips wanting so bad to deepen the kiss, which she allowed. He instantly picked her up sitting her on the counter top and Brooke wrapped her legs tight around his waist pulling him as close to her as she could get him. "I want you so bad…" Brooke mumbled into his lips as he picked her up off the counter and taking her over to the small black leather couch.

"I want you too…" he says laying her on the couch and laying on top of her, running his hand up under her shirt, pulling her into him more as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Luke…" she moaned running her hand throw his hair. "We can't do this here…" Brooke gasped out not wanting to stop since she had missed him so much, but at the same time knowing they couldn't keep going since he had a game to get too, and the fact Brad and Peyton both were somewhere around.

"I know…" Lucas said pulling off her neck but just attaching his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I want too…" he mumbled into her lips.

"Yeah me too." She smiles in their kiss "How long until you have to start warming up?"

"Probably now…" he says pulling away from their kiss leaning his forehead against hers, "I kind of...no I really just want to skip it."

"Yeah I want you to skip it too." She whispered rubbing her finger softly over his lips, "What you doing tomorrow?"

"I got a morning practice."

"Oh…" Brooke sighed.

"But after noon I am completely free." He smiled "How about you come over at like one?"

"Yeah I would like that." Brooke smiled leaning up and kissing him again, and he deepening the kiss as they rolled off the couch and Lucas landed hard on the tile floor.

"Owww..." Lucas groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and Brooke just laughed, "This is not funny."

"It's a little funny." She giggled.

"Yeah for you maybe you had me to cushion your fall, I hit the floor." he pouted making her laugh more.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Brooke teased kissing the top of his head, "Better?"

"A little but I think right here hurts a little too…" he said all innocently pointing to his lips.

"Oh maybe I should kiss them too then."

"Mhmm…" he smiled as she kissed him with them still lying on the floor. "I missed you Pretty Girl." He smiled pulling out of their kiss and brushing her hair out of her face.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: OK sucky chapter and not only sucky but short. I'm sorry :(( but could you review anyway :)) because if you do then I promise the coming up chapters will be great.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey thanks everyone for the reviews so far. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile work as been crazy and taking up a lot of time, so sorry. But I was going to say I know at the beginning of the story I said 14 months ago, well I realized that is such a long time so it's kind of a shorter time. So what happened at the beginning is happening now. But I hope you all like this chapter and review please :))**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke laid comfortable in the arms of the guy who she has started to develop strong feelings for. She has been with Lucas for almost a month and in that short time she has started to come to many realizations in her life.

Lucas ended things with Peyton a couple days ago and she wasn't to upset, said she understood and that she hopes he is happy and they could stay friends, which he agreed to without even thinking. Peyton was sweet, and he knew she would be a great friend, but nothing more.

"Come away with me this week." Lucas tells Brooke and it catches her off guard as she sits up in his arms looking at him and pulling the sheet closer to her body.

"What?" Brooke asks thinking maybe she heard him wrong.

"You heard me…" Lucas smiled brushing her hair behind her ear "We have a free week and I am going back home. Come with me."

"Lucas you know I can't do that." Brooke sighs easing out of his lap to get dressed. She can't believe he actually thought she could do that. He knows she can't just pick up and leave even if she wants too.

"Why?" he asks getting up and walking over to her "Just tell _him_ you are going to visit some friends back home. Or you and Rachel are going somewhere because you need to get away. If you want to Brooke you can find a reason." He tells her grabbing her hand "I just want to spend time with you. Just me and you and not in a house somewhere actually out in public, where I can hold your hand our kiss you or anything I want to do, without being afraid of getting caught or something."

"I know Lucas. I know I want that too but I can't just leave. Brad would never get why I am going back home without him. He would want to come with me."

"Then say you and Rachel are going to get away just you two for a small vacation, I know Rachel would agree to helping you. Hell even bring Rachel if you want I don't care." Lucas says wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tight, "I just want to spend time with you."

"I know I want to spend time with you too…" Brooke sighs looking down, "I will think about it ok?" Brooke offers knowing that is the only answer she can give him right now.

"Ok…" Lucas sighs letting go of her and pulling back on his t-shirt and Brooke feels bad. She cares about him so much and knows none of this is fair.

Brooke slowly walks over wrapping her arms around his waist from being kissing him softly on the neck. "I'm sorry…" she whispers resting her head against his back, "I'm sorry…" she repeats as he turns back around to face her.

"Its fine don't worry about it." He smiles and Brooke knows it's not a real smile it's a hurt and sad one and that hurts her, "But you should probably get going. I'm sure _he_ will be wondering where you are and plus we have that basketball banquet tonight." Lucas says giving her a small kiss.

Brooke gets dress says goodbye and leaves. The whole way home she thinks, thinks about how she would have fun going out of town with Lucas just doesn't know what she would tell Brad. She also thinks about how Lucas never says Brad. He will never speak his name just says, he or him, and when Brooke says Brad she sees how his whole body tenses up which makes since.

Getting home Brooke slowly walks in to see it's almost 6 and Brad is already on her case about where she has been all day. Brooke lies that she has gotten so great at doing since she moved here; she says she worked this morning and that after she hung out with Rachel. With an eye roll and him telling her she should at least call, Brad storms into the bathroom and gets in the shower.

Brooke sighs grabbing her cell phone and calling her best friend in the whole world who can always make her feel better and knowing she will help her out if she can, "Hey Rach…" Brooke smiles into her phone.

"_Well hello B what you doing?_" _Rachel asks._

"Umm…nothing I was actually going to ask you to do a favor for me._" _Brooke says biting her bottom lip nervously, looking over her shoulder to see if Brad is still in the shower then heads to the balcony outside.

"_Oh did you kill Brad? Do you need help hiding the body? I can be there in ten._" _Rachel teases and Brooke just laughs._

"No Rachel…it's just…" Brooke pauses for a second, "Well Lucas asked me to go away with him."

"_Oh really, well that's almost as good news as you killing Brad. You said yes didn't you?_"

"No I said I would think about it. I mean I can't go right Rachel? Me thinking and even debating this is completely nuts right?" Brooke asked her best friend, hoping maybe she can make her feel like she isn't going crazy thinking all this.

"_Hell yes you can. I mean why are you debating this?_"

"Brad Rachel, remember Brad, the person you thought I murdered, my fiancé." Brooke says in a duh tone, like it was so obvious.

"_Oh right, well just tell him you need a break, you need to get away for a week or so._"

"That's what Lucas said." Brooke sighs running her finger over the small about of water forming on her railing.

"_Brooke do you want to go?_" Rachel asked and Brooke just stayed quiet thinking, "_Brooke?_"

"Yeah I really do." Brooke confessed sitting on the chair outside, "God Rachel what am I doing? What is wrong with me?"

"_Nothing is wrong with you B. But this is what we are going to do. I am actually leaving tomorrow for a trip for modeling and you are going to tell Brad you are going with me. Tell him that you just need a vacation from work and everything and to clear your head._"

"Rach he is going to want to know where I am going, he will check to see where my ticket is taking me and call me nonstop." Brooke sighs.

"_Well tell him my company is taking you so you will get the ticket when you get to the airport and that you are going to Monte Carlo, the beaches are beautiful and relaxing and that is exactly what you want to do and need to do."_

"You think that would actually work?_" _Brooke questions.

"_Yes call work, get time off and I will even book your flight for wherever you are going and pay for it so Brad doesn't think about it._"

"Rachel you can't pay for my ticket." Brooke tries to protest but can already see Rachel on the other line shaking her head at her.

"_Don't be silly I am paying for it. So just go get ready for this thing tonight tell Brad and let lover boy know you are going._" Rachel orders.

"Ok thank you Rachel." Brooke smiles, she really has the best friend anyone could ask for.

"_Don't mention it just be happy and fun. You need to relax._"

"Ok see you tonight." Brooke smiles "Love you bye." Brooke says hanging up and taking a deep breath as she walks back into the apartment to find Brad out of the shower and dressed.

"You need to get ready." He tells her as he fixes his sleeve.

"I know but umm…I wanted to talk to you about something." Brooke says nervously.

"Ok what?"

"Well I need to get away Brad. I need to clear my head and get away from this city." Brooke explains.

"Ok where do you want to go?"

"I am going this week with Rachel to Monte Carlo."

"Wait you want to clear your head so you are leaving on vacation with Rachel?" Brad asks and Brooke can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Brad, I need to get away. I am going to call Millicent in the morning to cover for me as I take the week away. I am leaving Tuesday." Brooke tells him and makes a mental note to text Rachel before they run into her telling her that the plan is to leave Tuesday.

"Well that's just perfect, I have a week off and you are spending it with Rachel." Brad says in disbelief "I mean you spend every damn day with her and you think that would be enough."

"Brad you are never home to spend time with!" Brooke yells "You are always out with the guys drinking and coming home at all hours of the night completely drunk!" Brooke screams and she knows he uses the excuse he is at basketball practice but Brooke knows it's a lie because she is lying too she isn't with Rachel she is with Lucas and Lucas isn't at practice so neither is Brad. Brad is out doing god knows what with god knows who then comes home drunk and angry and picks a fight with Brooke.

"Well I was going to be home this week!" he yells back.

"No Brad we both know you are just saying that because you know I am leaving for a week. You are probably relieved since you can do whatever the hell you want and not have to worry about letting me know!" Brooke snaps passing him to her room "Not like you let me know anyway."

"Whatever Brooke, I give you everything you want. Without me you would be on your sorry ass somewhere." Brad yells as Brooke gets dressed.

"Well if you hate me so damn much and if I am such a burden on your life why the hell did you ask me to marry you?" Brooke snapped pulling of her ring and throwing it at him and spun around not facing him, but hearing him sigh behind her.

"Because I love you…" she hears him whisper as he walks over and spins her around to face him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He whispers sadly at her.

"Brad your sorrys are really starting to lose their meaning." Brooke sighs and he nods knowing she is right.

"I know…but I do love you Brooke, even with all the times I mess up and make you question it. I do love you and want to be with you." He tells her as he takes her hand in his slipping her ring back on her finger and Brooke quickly realizes how when Brad puts the ring on she doesn't get the butterflies she got when Lucas did it. Maybe it's because of all the fighting, maybe because she is just tired of it all but it's just not there anymore. "Go away with Rachel, have fun and clear your head as much as you need." He smiles kissing her, "Just be safe."

"Ok…" Brooke whispers back to him and feels all sort of guilt build up in her wondering if she shouldn't go, she shouldn't leave Brad and just stay with him this week.

* * *

They room is stuffy and everyone like always is moving around talking to each other but not Brooke, she just stood talking to Rachel until Zac came and asked her to dance and now she is standing her alone. Lucas is here, he looked at her a couple times but hasn't spoken to her and its makes her upset because she knows she hurt him earlier and she hates hurting Lucas.

Brad has been quiet most the night, he talked to her some, apologized to her again and is now over talking to his coach about something and Brooke just needs some air, she just needs to get away. She just grabs another glass of champagne and slips up the stairs of the large building to an upper balcony letting the cool New York air.

While standing there she hears the door behind her close and as soon as two arms wrap around her waist she doesn't have to turn to know who it is. Only one person holds her like this and makes her feel comfortable, but that same person has been ignoring her all night and right now she doesn't want to have him holding her even if it's her fault he is upset.

"Lucas don't…" Brooke sighs moving out of his arms and walking away from him.

"I'm sorry…" he sighs.

"Are you mad at me?" Brooke asks looking at him, "Because you haven't said two words to me all night, you won't even look at me."

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was doing it." Lucas apologies and unlike when Brad does it Brooke believes it and knows that he is sorry but still.

"I noticed you doing it." Brooke whispered turning away from him looking out over the city and how beautiful it is at night.

"Brooke…" she hears him say behind her as he once again wraps his arms around her but this time she doesn't pull away just falls back into him as he buries his face in her neck and giving her small kisses that like always gives her tingles.

"Lucas you're not supposed to be able to do that." she whispers as he keeps kissing her.

"Do what?" he asks and his hot breath on her sends shivers again all over her.

"Make me nervous around you…give me chills like that."

"Why am I not supposed to do that to you?" he asks as he stops kissing her and spinning her around in his arms and he sees the water building in her eyes, "Brooke?" he sighs rubbing her cheek softly.

"God Lucas don't you get it!" She yells stepping away from him, "I am not supposed to want you, my body isn't supposed to crave yours, I am not supposed to get excited when I know I am going to see you and my heart sure as hell is not supposed to ache for you." She cried.

"Then why do you?" he whispers wiping a tear.

She stands there looking at him trying to shake the feelings her body is getting by his light touch, she looks at the ground, not wanting to answer him, not wanting to look him in the eye. She shouldn't be here right now she should be in the ball room with her fiancé, not out here not with _him. _

"Brooke…" he whispers lifting up her chin to face him, and she just whispers.

"I just do."

"Then why is that bad?" he asks, "Why is wanting me such a bad thing?" Lucas ask and Brooke just looks up at him and Lucas just shakes his head knowing what she is thinking, Brad.

She doesn't even have to tell him and he knows how long all this is. She is engaged to someone, someone who is not him and it kills him since he wants her to be with him more than anything. He wants her to be his and he wants to be in a real relationship with this girl because he cares about her so much but he knows that's not going to happen at least not now, because she is afraid. She is afraid to leave Brad and Lucas doesn't get why, it's like he is her security blanket or something but that again makes no since to Lucas because a security blanket doesn't hit you, doesn't treat you the way Brad treats Brooke.

"Come away with me." Lucas says again, "Just forget everything and just come with me please." Lucas begs and Brooke can't help but smile at how much he wants to be with her and the fact he has no clue she had planned to already, but also that the fact she was debating that choice again earlier.

However when he looks at her the way he does and holds her like he never wants to let go Brooke can't help but whisper, "Ok."

* * *

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews so far they are great. I want to thank **_**gabrielle**_** for your review and **** because ya'll reviews made me get my butt in gear and write more since I kind of lost my feeling for this story. Some don't seem to enjoy the story and though I get everyone has their own opinion on things I just want to say is you don't really have to read the story if you hate it so much you know, I mean it's not like you are being forced or whatever.**

**But anyway thanks again for everyone enjoying the story and I hope you keep reading and for those who don't seem to like it I hope my writing gets better and you start to enjoy it if not oh well I guess. **

**Well review please :))**


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke woke up with a smile this morning. She packed the night before and had trouble sleeping because everything she was feeling, she was excited, nervous and thrilled all at the same time. Brooke was somewhat disappointed that Lucas left two days before to see his family, but figured she would be with him soon enough. She talked to Rachel this morning, Rachel was excited for her and told her to have fun and be safe and call her when she got there safely. Brad didn't fight with her this morning before she left, he gave her a kiss told her he would see her when she got back and to call when she could but just relax. He was actually really sweet and that made Brooke feel guilty, but at the same time she wanted to get away.

Now as her plane was landing down in the small town of Tree Hill her heart was racing. Not only was she doing something she never thought she would do but she was meeting Lucas's whole family. They were staying at his brother's house with his wife and son. She was also meeting his mom and sister again but this time she wouldn't run away like a crazy person. Meeting Karen again was what made her so nervous, she knew the older woman knew something was up that day and her showing up with Lucas will confirm that. She also knew that it all looked bad how that day went, with her all quiet and running and then Lucas following her and them fighting, she hoped that Karen didn't think badly of her already.

Once Brooke got all her bags she headed to get a car. Lucas kept telling her he would pick her up but she told him no, she would just meet him at the house, to spend time with his family. He wasn't really happy with her for that but Brooke told him to just relax, she would be there soon. She actually only really told him that because she wanted to have some time to herself first, to think.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Rach it's me." Brooke smiles as she waves down a cab, which she is more than sure this small town has maybe only two.

"_Hey girlie are you there? Have you meet everyone yet? Is his brother just as hot as him?_" Rachel rambled and Brooke laughed handing her bags to the cabbie as he put them in the trunk of his car.

"Yes I am here and no I haven't meet any of them yet. I am actually heading over to their house now. But I am sure you have seen his brother. He plays basketball too of course."

"_No I really don't keep up with basketball_" _Rachel shrugs as she lets them finish up her make up for her shoot._

"Yeah that's true…_" _Brooke laughs as she gets in the taxi giving the older man in front the address, "But apparently he is taking time off this season I don't know why really but I am nervous Rach." Brooke confesses biting her finger nail like she always does when she starts to freak.

"_Don't be, get you finger out of your mouth and enjoy yourself B. You deserve it._"_ Rachel smiles, she is so happy Brooke is doing this. She is more than sure this little get away will show Brooke just how much she needs and wants to be with Lucas not Brad._

"Yeah…" Brooke sighs as they drive down the small road and Brooke just looks around at the small town, "It looks just like our old town."

"_Oh god, well don't stay too long._"

"Rachel I loved living in that small town."

"_You did I didn't. I am the city girl, I hate that small town._"

"Yeah I know…" Brooke laughs as she looks up them pulling into the Scott home, "Oh my god Rachel I am here. I'm nervous what should I do?"

"_Well get out of the car. It's very easy you open the door with your hand then put one foot in front of the other and stand up. Then tada! Now tomorrow I will teach you how to open of a bottle._" _Rachel smirks._

"You are so stupid._" _Brooke laughs as she climbs out of the car and grabs her bag looking up at the beautiful home in front of her. "It's really pretty Rach."

"_Well good, now go inside see your lover and have fun._" _Rachel smiles looking up and seeing her manger waving her to come over, "But I have got to go duty calls. Call me later ok?"_

"Oh definitely._" _Brooke agrees.

"_Ok love you bye._" _Rachel says then hanging up._

Brooke closes her phone as she inches towards the front door feeling her whole body shivering. The nerves were in over drive and when she knocked on the door she swallowed the large lump in her throat waiting for the door to open.

Brooke felt like she stood there a year until the door finally opened and when the door opened showing the blonde in front of her it was like all those nerves disappeared, with his one little smile her body completely relaxed.

"Hi..." Brooke smiled as Lucas stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her inside with him and Brooke dropped her bags as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brooke leaned up on her tip toes kissing him, missing how it felt for the last few days. "I've missed you." Lucas mumbled into their kiss.

"I've missed you too." Brooke mumbles back.

"Nobody is home." Lucas smiles as the pull out of their kiss running his hand slowly up and down her arms; "If you want to we could…" he trails off kissing Brooke's neck and making her smile.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Brooke breaths out heavily, "and feels." She smiles "I would kind of like if we went out." Brooke explained pulling away from him and making him groan.

"You want to go out?" Lucas pouts and Brooke laughs running her finger over his lip.

"Yes." Brooke smiles and Lucas just frowns more, "Lucas back home we never get to do stuff. We just stay inside and in bed. And as much as I love doing that and believe me I do." Brooke says and Lucas lets out a small smile, "I want to do something real, like couple like. I want to go out somewhere and hold your hand and I don't know do things couples do."

"Ok," Lucas smiles "If you want to go out we can go out. If you want we can go meet my brother and his family. There is a high school basketball game they are all at, and though I told them I was staying in to be with you…" Lucas trails off.

"We should go." Brooke smiles excited.

"Ok as long as you promise sometime this week I will get to be with you in the couple way that's my favorite." He smirks leaning his forehead against hers.

"Promise." Brooke laughed leaning up to kiss him, "I really missed you Broody."

"I missed you too Pretty Girl."

* * *

After a long make out session that to Lucas's disappointment led to nothing else they made their way to the basketball game. Brooke was excited that they walked; she was excited the whole walk Lucas held her hand and that she didn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder to see if someone would catch them. She liked the way he would look down at her when they were walking and this look he gave her was that look she loved so much.

"Lucas they don't know do they?" Brooke asked nervously as they stopped in front of the school.

"About what?" Lucas asked confused.

"About well you know?"

"Oh _him_." Lucas somewhat growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, it's just I want to know what they know about me before I walk in. I don't want them like judging me or something before I even say hi." Brooke explained and looking down feeling bad to bring Brad up since she knows how much Lucas hates it.

"Yeah I get that." Lucas sighs turning to look at her, "But to answer your question no they don't. I wouldn't tell them that and I wouldn't do that to you." Lucas explained rubbing his finger over Brooke's ring finger. "Just don't put on that ring and no questions should be asked." Lucas said somewhat joking and but also serious.

"I don't even have it with me." Brooke smiled and loving the look on Lucas's face, "I didn't need it so I just left it at home."

"I'm glad." Lucas smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"Uncle Lucas!" The couple heard a small voice yell as they pulled apart.

"Jamie." Lucas smiled picking up the small child in his arms and hugging him. "What is up little man?" Lucas asked putting him down, kneeling in front of him and the two started talking. Brooke just stood behind Lucas watching them, she couldn't help but smile at the scene Lucas was great with the little boy; he was great with all children.

"Jamie sweetie I told you not to run ahead of me." A frantic woman ran up with a dark headed man on her side.

"Sorry mamma I saw Uncle Lucas." the little boy explained.

"That's fine just be careful." The woman smiled, "Hey Luke." The woman smiled hugging him. And though Brooke thought this should make her jealous, that some gorgeous dirty blonde woman was hugging her Lucas. Brooke wasn't, she wasn't jealous only because of the dark headed guy next to her. He was giving her a look; a look much like the look Lucas gave her, one that was just an amazing look.

"Yeah I thought you were staying in?" the dark headed man said.

"I was but…" Lucas started but stopped stepping aside to show Brooke behind him, "Brooke wanted to come out and meet everyone." He smiled taking her hand in his pulling her forward to him. "Guys this is Brooke. Brooke this is Nathan, Haley and their son Jamie." Lucas introduced.

"Hi," Brooke smiled with a small wave.

"Hey Brooke it's nice to _finally_ meet you." Haley smiles stressing the word finally which makes Brooke smile since clearly Lucas talks about her.

"It's nice to finally meet you all too." Brooke smiles as Lucas wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by his best friend.

"You know Brooke, you are a lot prettier then Lucas let on." Haley smiled looking at Brooke then tossing a glance at her best friend.

"Oh is that so?" Brooke smirked looking up at Lucas who just smiled.

"Yes, but its ok he talks very highly of you Brooke. I think he has it bad." Haley teased making Brooke laugh and Lucas blush. "But Brooke come with me we can talk all types of craziness about Lucas over here." Haley smiled looping her arm through Brooke's.

"How come that worries me?" Lucas asked as Brooke let go of his hand.

"Because I get all sorts of dirt on you Broody." Brooke laughed as she walked with Haley into the gym.

"Nicely done Luke." Nathan laughs smacking his brother on the back as they watch the woman in their lives laughing and talking.

"I know I did good this time." Lucas smiles looking at her.

"Real good." Nathan smirks picking up Jamie and walking into the gym.

* * *

Brooke was enjoying Haley. They were getting to know each other and in the couple hours they have sat around talking Brooke quickly grow to trust and love this girl. She was crazy, loud and fun much like Brooke and Rachel were. They sat the whole time at the basketball game talking and Brooke was really enjoying herself.

However now they we making their way to this café that Lucas's mom owned and Brooke was nervous, really nervous. She wasn't even sure if Karen would remember her after all this time but if she did what was she going to think.

"Don't be nervous." Lucas smiled as they walked towards the front door.

"I'm not." Brooke lied and they all laughed.

"Brooke Karen is harmless. She is actually the best." Nathan explained and Brooke just nodded.

"Yeah I have known Karen since I was like 8 she is like my own mom. She is amazing she will love you I know it." Haley reassured and Brooke nodded "Plus you make Lucas happy and that will make her happy." Haley smiled as she opened the door walking in with Nathan holding her hand and holding Jamie in his free arm.

"Ready?" Lucas asks and Brooke nods and he kisses the side of her head walking into the small café.

"Lucas!" Lily squeals running over to her big brother who swoops her up in his arms and hugging her.

"Well hello baby girl you are extremely happy to see me even though I saw you yesterday." He teases.

"I am always happy to see you Lukie." Lily says in a duh tone that makes her brother laugh.

"Lily I want you to meet…"

"Brooke!" Lily squeals reaching over to the brunette making her smile as she takes the adorable 8 year old.

"Looks like someone is more excited to see me then you." Brooke teases as Lucas just rolls his eyes, "Well hello cutie so you do remember me?" Brooke asks and Lily nods with a toothy smile.

"Yes you make dresses." Lily nods proud she remembered.

"That's right I do. And you know I was actually making another dress but it's a little too small for me…" Brooke smile "Hmm…do you know anyone who is I don't know about 8 with gorgeous brown hair?" Brooke asks tapping her chin as if she is thinking.

"I'm 8!" Lily squeals waving her hand in the air.

"You are?!" Brooke asks pretending to be surprised making Lucas, Nathan and Haley laugh.

"Yup."

"Well then it just might be perfect for you." Brooke smiles then noticing a dark headed woman come room the back of the small café.

"Hey mom." Lucas smiles kissing her on the side of the head and then placing his hand on the small of Brooke's back to try and calm her noticing how she tensed with nerves.

"Hey sweetie." She smiles

"Mom this Brooke." Lucas introduces and both him and Brooke notice as she tosses a glance between the two then smiling "Hey it's nice to meet you Brooke." She smiles reaching out her hand and just her smile seemed to relax Brooke. Why she wasn't sure, but it did. It was just so sweet and motherly unlike her own mothers who is cold and well…just makes her look more of a bitch.

"Nice to meet you too." Brooke smiles.

"Mamma did you hear that Brooke is making me a dress!" Lily tells her with excitement making the Karen smile and release Brooke's hand.

"Is that so? Well I bet it will be just gorgeous." Karen smiled, "But I bet you are all starving why don't you all come sit down and I will make you something." Karen offered and they all nodded taking their seats.

Brooke was surprised, she was surprised at how comfortable she was with them all and how they all made her laugh. Jamie was just the cutest thing she ever seen and she loved the little boy already, Lily talked to her nonstop about what her dressed look liked and Brooke told her any way she wanted. Then Karen was amazing, didn't judge her or even ask about what happened in the past and Brooke thought it was because of what Haley said, Lucas was happy. Even Brooke didn't miss the smile he had the whole night and she loved that smile and loved even more it was her that put it there.

"You having fun?" Lucas whispered over to her and Brooke smiled giving him a nod and a small kiss, before turning back to Lily.

And she was, she was having a lot of fun and Brooke knew it was all because of the feeling she got, a feeling she hadn't felt before, a feeling of what a real family was like and she really liked that feeling.

* * *

**Review please :))**


	21. Chapter 21

**So they let me leave work early today and I got home waiting for the brother and sister to get home from school bored. So being bored I decided to write this until they got home and was surprised how quick it came to me. So thank boredom and my boss for getting ya'll this chapter a week or so sooner than I had planned haha :)).**

**Oh also thanks for the reviews to the last one, you are all great and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh I also apologize in advance for it being short, I'm sorry :(**

**

* * *

  
**

It was just Brooke in Lucas in the house. Brooke had been there for three days and was happy really happy. She was having fun with everything and grew extremely close to Haley. It surprised Brooke how close they became over the few days but she knew Haley would be a close friend of hers for a long time.

Brooke also loved Karen, Haley was right she is so motherly and caring unlike her own mother. Then there was Lily and Jamie. They were both so precious and cute, Brooke loved them. She loved them a lot and loved that they liked her so much. The day before it was just Brooke, Lucas and the kids. They all went to the park and got ice cream and the feeling was almost surreal to Brooke. Like that was how a family should be, how it should feel unlike her dysfunctional family and dysfunctional life.

It was now late and Brooke and Lucas just had dinner and were now sitting on the couch watching a movie. However Brooke was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie with Lucas kissing her neck and whispering some not so innocent things in her ear.

"Nobody is home…" Lucas mumbled into Brooke's neck for about the millionth time, "It's just you and me, no one else. No one else for hours."

"Lucas…" Brooke giggled moving in his arms, "I really want to watch the movie."

"We can watch the movie anytime but we can't do this…" he stops and kisses Brooke's neck "Anytime."

"Lucas…" Brooke moans as he started sucking harder on her neck. She loves the feeling, she loves the way him kissing her makes her whole body shiver she loves all of it. Brooke slowly turns in Lucas's arms and kissing him; they deepen their kiss and Brooke feels Lucas run his hand under the back of her shirt clearly wanting her to not wear it anymore. "Let's go upstairs." Brooke whispers pulling away from their kiss knowing they couldn't do what they wanted to do right here on Nathan and Haley's couch.

Lucas didn't disagree just kissed her a little longer before she eased out of his lap and taking his hand and they slowly moved upstairs.

Lucas's lips were back on Brooke's as soon as they walked into the room they have been sharing together the past week. Brooke pulled her lips away from Lucas's long enough to pull his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor and Lucas did the same to hers. Stumbling back Brooke felt her legs hit the bed and her body went back falling on it pulling Lucas with her.

He started kissing down her body stopping at her jeans and unhooking them and pulling them off. He ran kisses up her inner thigh as Brooke ran her hands through his hair, "Lucas…" Brooke moaned as she felt her body quiver. Lucas started kissing back up Brooke's body kissing her hard on the lips, letting his hand trail down her body and slowly slipping his hand in her underwear.

"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned in Lucas's mouth as she felt her body arch underneath him and her body shake with pleasure as he slipped his hand back out of her underwear and moving up her body to unhook her bra.

Brooke moved her hands down his chest until she got to his jeans desperate to get them off, desperate to feel him again. They have been here almost a week and still haven't been together like this yet. They haven't been together in days and Brooke missed everything about him.

Lucas kicked off his jeans and peeled off any other clothing they had left on them. Brooke started kissing up his chest knocking her hair out of her face before kissing him back on the lips. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip begging to deepen it and Brooke happily let him as he flipped them back over so he was hovering on top of her and kissing her hard.

Brooke held onto the back of his head pulling him closer to her as he positioned himself above her. He hadn't entered her yet and his body was begging for him to. His body was begging to feel her and was begging for him to be with her. His body was begging for her and he did what he wanted as he pushed slowly in her.

"Uhh…" Brooke gasped biting down on his shoulder making him moan. His movements were slowly and they felt great, they felt amazing and Brooke was loving every second of it. "I've missed you." Brooke breathes out as his movements become faster in her.

"I've missed you too." Lucas moaned kissing her hard on the mouth again. Letting his tongue dart inside of hers and letting her tongue wrestle with his. He held onto the side of her leg pulling her closer as Brooke wiggled her hips to feel him more, wanting to feel as much of him as she could.

They moved around on the bed getting tangled in sheets as their bodies moved on perfect sync with each other. Lucas pulled away from kissing her for just a brief second. It wasn't long at all but long enough to give her a look, just one look, just one moment and like that it was over but like that it changed something inside her. Changed something she couldn't explain but it was like she realized something, something she had known for a long time but finally got it right.

"Lucas!" she moaned as he pushed into her one last time and then leant down kissing her again. She loved this part, the part where they just laid there her holding onto him pulling him closer to her as he held tight onto her leg. She loved the feeling she got by this small act she loved it all.

Lucas rolled off her as she rolled back onto him and he wrapped his arms tight around her body. Brooke looked up at him with a small smile and Lucas leant down kissing the top of her head. Brooke leaned back down kissing his chest softly then resting her head on his chest as they both laid comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

The house was silent and the house was dark, the only sounds being heard were that of the two lovers upstairs. And those two lovers where thinking, both thinking somewhat different things but both also thinking the same thing;

Each other.

"Do I make you happy?" Brooke asked nervously leaning up to look at him not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"What?" Lucas whispered through the dark room not sure what she was talking about. Not sure where it even came from.

"Just do I make you happy?" Brooke asked again holding the sheet tight to her body as she sat up looking at him.

"Of course you make me happy." Lucas smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "You make me really happy."

"Even with everything. Even with all the stuff we have gone through and I put you through. You are still happy?" she asked she needed to know; she needed to be sure before she said all she wanted to say.

"Yes Brooke…" he again said as he also sat up in the bed as he tried to search her face, search whatever was making her so nervous and making her body tremble so bad. "Even with everything all of it, I wouldn't change anything because I am happy with you. I haven't been this happy with anyone in a long time." Lucas said making Brooke smile and kiss him.

As crazy as that sounded, as crazy as his life has been the last few month he wouldn't change it. Even with the losing Brooke part he wouldn't change it because he got her in the end well he didn't actually get her but he has her now, in his arms, in his bed. Right now she is all his.

"I…" Brooke paused thinking she never felt her heart race this much in her whole life.

"You what?" Lucas asked.

"I love you." Brooke blurted out and saw how shocked Lucas was by her, "You don't have to say it back, I don't expect you to say anything and that's ok. I mean you said it once but I don't think you meant it or meant to but I just…" Brooke rambled until Lucas's kiss cuts her off then slowly pulls away looking at her with a smile.

"I love you too." Lucas smiles and sees as Brooke's whole face lights up by it and pulled him in kissing her again.

"I want to be with you Lucas, I want us." she confesses and sees as Lucas stays quiet, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just…I want to be with you I don't want to be with Brad I don't love him. Even when we were good I didn't feel for him what I feel for you. This past month of being together is been the happiest time of my life and I just love you, no one but you."

Lucas just smiles kissing her again, kissing her as they fall back onto the bed and loving the feeling he was feeling right now. Loving her and loving everything that has happened in the last few days, in the last few moments. Because it was official now Brooke was his.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…" Lucas repeats over and over kissing Brooke in between each time.

"I love you too." Brooke giggles pulling him in for a real kiss "God I love you so much." She mumbles into his lips and feels him smile.

"We are really going to do this?" Lucas smiled pulling out of there kiss and Brooke looked up at him smiling as she ran her finger over his swollen lips.

"We are really doing this." Brooke smiled, "When we get back I will do it."

"I…" Lucas paused worried by him saying this to Brooke might upset her, might ruin the happy moment they are having but knowing he has to say it he has to know, "I don't want you there alone." He tells her and Brooke just looks at him confused, "When you leave I don't want you there alone."

"Lucas I will be fine. He won't hurt me I told you that. He hasn't hurt me in a real long time." Brooke told him loving he was worried about her but knowing there was nothing to worry about.

"Brooke you had bruises a month ago." Lucas argues almost annoyed with that answer, in Lucas's head if someone hits you once they will do it again and yes maybe he hasn't actually beat her but still. When Brooke leaves him Lucas knows he will be pissed off, knows he will be livid and he knows that anger will take over and he will kill Brad if he touches Brooke again.

"I know but that was an accident." Brooke whispered still a little embarrassed to talk about her and Brad with Lucas. No one wants to admit the person that is supposed to love you hits you; no one wants to talk about it. It is embarrassing and the thought just makes Brooke feel a little sick.

"Fine it was an accident but I don't want another accident." Lucas tells her and can see that she is about to object but starts talking to her again before she can, "Take Rachel, I know you wouldn't want me there. I get that but I want Rachel there."

"Lucas…"

"Promise me Rachel will be there." Lucas said cutting Brooke off again before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Ok," Brooke agreed leaning up and kissing him, "If you want Rachel there I will make sure she is there."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Brooke and I know that you say it won't but if Rachel is there I will just feel better about it. I will know he won't hurt you." Lucas tries to explain and Brooke nods knowing he is right.

She wants to say Brad wouldn't hurt her again, but she herself isn't so sure. But she knows that if Rachel is there then nothing will happen. She will just move all her things when Brad is at practice then when he gets home she will just tell him everything. Not sure she will tell him about Lucas but that she just doesn't love him anymore that she doesn't want to marry him and that she is sorry. If he asks if there is someone else she will be honest tell him yes but she won't say it's Lucas.

"I know…" Brooke whispers to him, "I will be ok I promise."

Lucas just nodded with a smile leaning down kissing her, "I love you." Lucas says for about the millionth time tonight, so happy to be able to say it. Happy to tell her how he felt and how much he wanted to tell her the truth, but he was kind of glad she said it to him first. As much as he wanted to say it he never would say it first, just because he didn't want to feel it. The feeling he would get when she didn't say it back to him. Yet the way the words fell so easily from those gorgeous lips of hers made him feel a way he never felt before, made him just feel amazing.

"I love you too…" Brooke smiled kissing him again "I am just sorry it took me so long." Brooke sighed feeling guilty for everything she put him through, for making him doubt them but knowing that the doubt was all her fault. She could honestly say she loved Lucas Scott and though it might have taken her long to figure it out she was sure of that, she loved him and he loved her and when he whispers "Your timing was perfect." She knew that he was the one, he was her future and as much as she hated moving to New York leaving behind her life in the small town for the big city that seemed to swallow her whole she was glad. She was glad she did all that because she got Lucas out of it, she got him and she is the happiest she has been in a really long time.

She is in love, completely and helplessly in love.

* * *

**So are you all happy? I hope so :))**

**They are finally together Brooke just has to tell Brad now :/**

**Well review please :))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey here is my new chapter sorry it took so long to update!**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Brooke nervously stood in her bedroom. Half of her bags where packed and the other half just waiting to finish but as she sat here on her bed her heart raced. She loved Lucas she did, she wanted to be with him but that didn't make everything so scary. Hell is was making her nervous as hell telling Brad the truth and leaving him.

Rachel's not here. She knows that will enrage Lucas when he finds out but Rachel had to finish some modeling assignment and told Brooke to just wait for her, but she already talked herself into doing it she didn't want to wait for it. She promised Rachel she would be quick, make it like a band aid tell him she was leaving and get out Rachel agreed to meet at her apartment since she had a spare room and Brooke just told her she would see her later.

Brooke walked into her bathroom and started packing her stuff, her makeup, tooth brush, and anything else that was hers but when she grabbed her makeup bag she growled when it fell on the floor spilling her makeup out everywhere.

"Nicely done Brooke." She mumbled to herself as she sat down on the ground picking everything up but that growl turned into a smile when she heard her phone going off and looking down seeing Lucas, officially her Lucas, "Hello Handsome." She smiled into the phone sitting down on the cold tile bathroom floor and leaning up against cabinet behind her.

"_Well hello Pretty Girl what you doing?_" _Lucas asked as he started getting ready for practice._

"I am packing. Just a few more things and I will be done._"_ She smiled picking at a string on her jeans.

"_That is good. I'm guessing with Rachel's help it didn't take too long to pack everything huh?_" _he asked grabbing his razor and shaving down the small beard that he let form over the break._

"Uhh huh._" _Brooke nodded nervously.

"_What you mean uhh huh?_" _He asked putting down his razor and now giving all his attention to his girlfriend, his girlfriend who wasn't too sure with her answer, "Brooke let me talk to Rachel." Lucas asked._

"Umm…well she can't really come to the phone right now."

"_She can't come to the phone because she ran to put stuff in the car or because she isn't there?_" _He asked not really wanting to hear the answer he knew was coming._

"I don't know which one will not make you yell at me?_"_ She asked trying to make a small joke but heard his growl on the phone making it clear he was not finding it funny.

"_Damn it Brooke you promised!_" _He snapped but not a pissed off snap, just more of a concerned one._

"Luke she had something going on. She told me to wait for her but I said it was fine I would have everything packed and be there soon._" _She tried to tell him, but decided to leave out the fact Rachel didn't know Brad was still rough with her because if she knew that she would never let Brooke come, not only that but she would have killed Brad.

"_Then you should have waited Brooke! I told you I didn't want you alone with him._" _he growled walking out of his bathroom and grabbing a pair of jeans pulling them on, "I can be there in 20 minutes."_

"No Lucas I am fine!_" _Brooke argued, "You being here will make things worse, just go to practice and act like you have no clue what's going on with Brad." She told him but knew he was not listening to her, that even if he knew that him being there would cause more problems that he wasn't thinking that, he just wanted to be there, to protect her, "I will be out of here by the time you got here anyway." She tells him.

"_Brooke I don't want you alone._" _He said sitting on his bed and letting his mind wonder to Brad's reaction when he found out._

"I'll be fine I promise." She once again told him and heard him sigh in the phone, "I love you." she whispered through the phone.

"_I love you too Pretty Girl._" _He whispered back as both fell into a small comfortable silence, "Call me when you leave and if I am at practice text me and as soon as I get out I am coming to Rachel's." he told her and Brooke could hear all the worry in his voice._

"Ok._" _she agreed and heard him let out a long breath clearly not to happy with his decision with letting her do this alone, "I'll see you later."

"_Ok and I'm not kidding Brooke I want you to call me." he told her again and she just told him she promised, "Well I guess…I guess I better get ready for practice I love you and see you later."_

"Love you too bye." She smiled hanging up her phone picking up the rest of her makeup and standing up finishing packing.

* * *

Everything was done, everything was packed and in Rachel's car that she let Brooke borrow downstairs. All there was now to do was wait. Wait for Brad to get here and as she waited to played over and over again the conversation she was about to have. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, how she was going to word it all she knew was if she didn't have to tell him she was cheating, if she didn't have to tell him that she was with Lucas she wasn't going to. She was going to do everything she had to not to tell him that part.

She sat leaning against the counter in the kitchen with her whole body shaking waiting for him and when she heard the front door slam shut her nerves went into overdrive.

"Brooke!" he yelled wondering around the apartment, "Brooke where you at?" he asked walking into the kitchen and finding her, "There you are." He smiled walking over kissing her on the cheek and completely missing the way she tensed at his gesture, "I missed you. How was your trip?" he asked looking at her and it killed Brooke to tell him what she came to tell him.

"It umm...it was good." She told him and watched as he wandered around the kitchen rambling about what he did with his time off.

"Me and the guys hung out mostly. Didn't do much of anything. You know went to clubs and stuff…" he told her.

"Yeah I know but Brad…" she started but got caught off when he started to ramble again.

"You should have been there at this one club, some girl was all over Johnny and the whole time he was like no I'm married sorry but she didn't seem to get the hint. He moved; she moved; he ordered a drink she would pay for it and though at first he was like cool free drinks towards the end he was just really annoyed…_"_

"Yeah I bet he was but Brad I really need…_"_

"Oh then we had a practice._" _He interrupted again, "But it really wasn't a practice just some of the guys who were in town but it was really fun all of us seem to really bond more. Oh and…"

"Brad!" she yelled.

"What?" he said turning to look at her and stopping all his rambling and putting down the food he started making himself.

"Brad I really need to talk to you." she told him and he turned his whole body to looking at her and leaning up against the counter behind him telling her ok, "Brad this isn't working for me anymore." She tells him looking down and saying it in such a whisper she isn't sure he heard her. He stays quiet for a second and she really starts to believe he didn't hear her until she looks up at him and see him just staring at her hands gripping the edge of the counter.

"What do you mean?" he finally says feeling he already knows the answer and when he looks down at her hand knows for sure what she means, "Why aren't you wearing your ring?" he questions.

"Brad…" she sighs tucking her left hand under her right as he just watches her, "I'm sorry." she tells him but he just throws his hand up at her walking out of the kitchen, "Brad I'm really sorry ok." she says following him out of the kitchen as he walks into their bedroom.

"Where is your stuff?" he asks digging through the dresser and finding it all empty, "Brooke where is all your clothes!?" he asks this time yelling at her and making her flinch.

"There…there in Rachel's car." She tells him and sees the anger take over his whole body.

"You know I knew not to let you go out of town with her. I knew that little bitch would make you want to leave. Lie to you and tell you whatever she thought would work until you finally agreed to leave me."

"Brad Rachel has nothing to do with this!" she snapped, "I am so tired of you blaming her for our problems! You never take responsibility for anything it's always someone else's fault. You cheated because she threw herself at you, we broke up because I was insecure and needed to learn to trust you, we have problems because Rachel and that is all bullshit!" she yelled, "You cheated because _you_ are nothing but a cheating bastard and I didn't trust you becausehell _you _cheated you didn't deserved to be trusted and our problems are because _you_ never changed. No matter how many promises you give saying I will change I will fix things they don't mean anything because you never do!"

"Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black." He said with a dry laugh shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped narrowing her eyes on him and feeling all the anger build up in her.

"Brooke all this time you have been here, all you do is spend time with Rachel. I'm not home to spend time with hell neither are you! I tried Brooke I tried making us work but you were too busy out with Rachel then be home!" He snapped throwing grabbing a vase off the wall smashing it against the wall beside her as she jumps.

"I wasn't with Rachel." She hissed storming out of the room and deciding to give up on the nice act of not hurting his feelings if he was still going to be that ass throw stuff blame her for all then hell she didn't care anymore. She was reaching for the door handle to leave when his strong arms grabbed her shoving her against the wall behind them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled at her.

"Just think about it Brad. Maybe you're right. The pot is calling the kettle black." She snapped back matching his tone. "Don't you wonder why I haven't let you touch me in months!" she hissed trying to push past him but he just shoved her back into the wall and Brooke grimaced some at the pain of her back smashing into the hard wall. She felt his hands tighten on her wrist and was more than sure he was leaving a mark at how tight he was holding her, "Let go of me!" she ordered squirming in his arms and trying to pull away from him but it just made his grip tighten.

"You little slut." He hissed and Brooke saw his jaw tighten and eyes darken as he brought his hand up hitting her hard across the face. She felt the pain in her eye and was more than sure it was already swelling as he let go of her wrist making her slide down against the wall behind her. "You act like you're so high and mighty when the past few months you have been fucking someone behind my back!" he snapped grabbing her off the ground and shoving her against the wall.

"Brad let go you're hurting me!" she cried and closed her eyes tight when she saw him pull back but this time slapping her across the face.

"Aww I'm sorry am I hurting you? Maybe I should stop? Maybe I should work my ass off trying to fix us to have you just throw it all away for some asshole. Does he even know what a slut you are? That while being with him you have someone at home? I bet he doesn't know, because what kind of guy would be ok having sex with a slut who is going home to someone else at night." He said with an evil chuckle, "That's it isn't it. You're leaving me because you think he will be with you. Hate to break it to you baby but he doesn't want you." he smirks leaning close to her face, "He has the best deal, he gets to do his sick dirty things with you and send you on your way. Because he doesn't want to deal with the bitching and complaining he doesn't want you. He just wants a good fuck when he wants it. He doesn't want you for real, nobody wants you for real. He will get bored in no time. As soon as you tell him about this little idea in your head of leaving me and really being with him he will jump back. He will put you out on your little ass, all alone."

"You don't know anything." Brooke hissed finally gaining back her composer and ignoring the pain she felt in her face, "He loves me, he loves me a hell of a lot more then you ever did. Treats me better than you ever did. Oh and that trip where you think Rachel talked me into leaving you didn't happen, because I wasn't with Rachel I was with him. I was with him every night and every morning for a week and never did he once not want me there. Never did he not want me with his family or his friends or in his life, and never once did he not want me in his bed." she hisses at him and the tighter he squeezes on her wrist the more she makes her eyes darken and the more she lets herself focus on finally being away from this ass and with Lucas, "And he knows I am leaving you. He has begged me for over a month to leave you so he isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Rachel just got home from work and was so tired, so very, very tired. She checked her phone seeing Brooke hadn't called and saw her car wasn't back and was starting to wonder where she was. Brooke told her she would most likely be home before her but she wasn't.

Grabbing a water from the fridge she walked over the couch falling on it kicking off her shoes and taking a sip of her water, flipping through the channels. She heard the front door open and close and someone moving around the apartment as she laid stretched out on the couch.

"Hey B that you?" she called and heard a murmured yes, "So how did everything go?" she asked jumping off the couch heading into the kitchen, "I bet he was pissed. Did he beg you to stay, promise to change?" she asked walking to find Brooke at the sink gripping the counter and not looking at her, "Brooke…" she whispered looking down at her wrist seeing them black and blue, "Brooke turn around." She ordered but Brooke just shook her head no, "Brooke look at me." she repeated but this time she walked over grabbing her hand to spin her around and felt her heart drop.

"I'm ok, it doesn't really hurt." She lied looking down as Rachel touches her bruised face. Her left eye was slightly swollen and completely black and blue, her neck had a small red hand mark across it and her lip was split open. Her wrists were still bruised and Brooke stood still holding her stomach. "I'm not going to cry…" she whispered as Rachel pulled her into a hug, "I'm not going to cry."

"Brooke…" Rachel said swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to blink the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I should have been there. God I never should have let you go alone."

"I'm scared Rachel." Brooke says as a tear slips from her eye, but she isn't crying because of Brad, or the pain but something completely different.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I will kill him before I let him near you." Rachel told her pulling out of her hug and looking at her.

"No it's not that it's…" she said closing her eyes as they filled with warm tears, "I told him something Rachel. I know I shouldn't have but I was so sick of it all and told him and I shouldn't have told him but I thought if he knew he would leave me alone. Yet it just set him off more and now I'm scared…" she trailed off crying.

"Brooke…" Rachel whispered brushing Brooke's hair behind her ear, "What did you tell him?"

* * *

Lucas stood there at practice tired. He wanted to get over to his bag and check his phone but his coach was riding them pretty hard. All practice he watched Brad, he seemed pretty much the same ass self he has always been. He didn't really talk to anyone though just stood there doing what he needed and Lucas pretty sure that Brooke already left him, she was already gone and that made him feel better but that didn't change he wanted to see the text or the call to confirm it all.

"Ok that's done for the day, each take 10 free throws then hit the showers." Their coach said grabbing his clip board and walking in the back to his office along with his assistant coach to talk about the upcoming game.

Lucas grabbed the ball making everyone of his shots with ease before jogging over to his bag and grabbing his cell phone seeing he had message from Brooke.

'_Hey it's me. I'm at Rachel but I'm not feeling to great so after practice just head home. I will call you tomorrow and if I'm feeling better than we can meet. Love you Broody talk to you later._'

Lucas stood listening to the message, something wasn't right. Her voice was so distant sounding. She sounded upset and something wasn't right, something definitely wasn't right. He called her back and with every ring his heart raced more and when it went to her voicemail he got extremely worried.

"Hey baby it's me I just got your message and if you're not feeling well I definitely want to come by and make sure your ok. Practice just finished and I am going to take a shower and come by. I will be there in about half an hour. Love you Pretty Girl I'll see you soon." He said closing his phone turning to see the guys still shooting and wishing they would hurry up since he knew he wasn't allowed to go change until everyone finished.

Sitting on the bench he watched Brad. He was laughing with Zac and talking and then that worried Lucas because early his quiet tone made him assume that Brad was upset about Brooke leaving but now he is acting like he is perfectly fine, which makes him think; Did Brooke really leave?

While sitting there he felt his phone vibrating on the bench next to him grabbing it to see it's a text from Brooke;

'_I'm ok I promise please don't worry about me just go home and rest._'

Lucas looked at the message then back at Brad laughing and started to think more she didn't leave him; that she got to scared and backed out.

'_Are you at Rachel's or his apartment._' He sent back and felt like it was a lifetime before she sent back.

'_I'm at Rachel's. She left a little bit ago to get me something for my stomachache but when she gets back I was just going to go to sleep. I promise to call you when I wake up or if not just in the morning._'

He just stared at the message trying to figure out what was going on. She felt sick ok but if she felt sick then he should be there taking care of her. That's what he wants to be doing so why won't she let him, what is going on with her.

He was just about to text her back when he heard the gym doors fly open and slam into the wall and to his surprise Rachel storming in with her eyes narrowed on one person;

Brad.

"You sick son of a bitch!" she yelled walking over and hitting Brad right in the face making him stumble back some and everyone stop what they were doing to look at the scene taking place in the middle of the court.

"Rach what the hell!?" Zac asked looking at the enraged red head then at his friend who was rubbing his face.

"I told you! I told you if you touched her again I would kill you!" she snapped lounging at him again but Zac grabbed her by the waist pulling her back as Lucas ran over to them.

"Rachel what happened? What's going on?" he asked not hearing what Rachel was saying.

"What kind of man are you!?"She yelled ignoring everyone and trying to wiggle out of Zac's hands "That's right you're not a man you're a sick bastard!" she yelled again jumping at him but Zac grabbed her tighter, "Damn it Zac let me go!"

"No because you are hitting people and not even explaining it you look crazy Rachel!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah Rachel you look crazy." Brad smirked looking at her.

"I don't give a shit what I look like! I am going to kill him!"

"Rachel!" Lucas yelled grabbing her arms to look at him, "What the hell happened?!" he asked again not even caring if people looked at him weird for talking to Rachel like they were close friends since to everyone they thought they barely knew each other.

"He hit her again Luke!" she yelled throwing her arm over towards Brad, "She left him and he hit her." she tells him and sees his eyes darken and face actually turn into a real scary one, one she never seen on Lucas.

"You hit her?!" Lucas growled turning to look at his teammate.

"No Lucas he didn't just hit her he beat the shit out of her!" Rachel yelled and heard the gym let out a noise of a little shock that Brad beat someone, because yeah they may think he was an ass but not a woman beating ass.

"Brad tell me you did not hit Brooke." Zac asked hoping that they were wrong because him and Brad had become pretty good friends and that just didn't sound right, that couldn't be right.

"She is cheating on me! Did the little slut tell you that? She is out fucking someone else I think I have a right to be pissed about that!" he yelled as Lucas clinched his fist by his side.

"Yeah man you can be pissed but you don't touch her. You never ever hit a girl that's just wrong." Zac said in disbelief slowly letting go of Rachel.

"Well I was pissed! My girl runs around with some guy gets pregnant by him and then leaves me sorry if I didn't give her a hand in loading the car!" he yelled.

"Wait." Lucas paused looking at Brad trying to process what was just said then looking at Rachel, "Did he just say pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Rachel nodded glaring at Brad, for one touching her best friend again, but also for telling Lucas that Brooke was pregnant because she was not ready for Lucas to know that yet. "He hit her while she is pregnant." She says and no one has time to say anything before Lucas's fist is in Brad's face knocking him on the ground then jumping on top of him hitting him again.

"What you think you are so tough hitting her!? Hitting her while she pregnant you sick piece of shit!" he yelled as fist smashes over and over in Brad's face, "Maybe if you didn't treat her like compete shit she wouldn't have found someone else!" he yelled as Brad wiggled his arm out and crashed his fist in Lucas's jaw making him fall back from on top of him.

"What the hell do you care!?" he yelled going to jump on Lucas but one of their teammates grabbed him as Zac grabbed Lucas, "Why do you care what I do with that slut!?"

"Because it's my baby you sick fuck!" he yelled making Brad to stop wrestling to get out of his friends arms and pause to look at his teammate, someone he didn't consider close but not someone he thought would get Brooke pregnant.

"What?" Brad asked in shock as the gym goes quiet and stares.

"It's mine isn't it Rach?" Lucas asked turning to look at Rachel, quickly wondering if it was his baby or Brad's.

"Yeah Luke." She smiles looking at him, "It's your baby. Brooke's pregnant with your baby." She tells him and loves the smile that crosses his face.

"Well congratulations." Brad said with all the sarcasm dripping in his voice clapping his heads, "Well done you knocked up the slut." He smirked as Lucas grabbed him by the shirt ramming him hard into the wall behind them.

"Listen hear you bastard…" Lucas growled through clinched teeth right in Brad's face, "You're not going talk to her, about her or anything to do with her. You touch her, come near her or hell even look at her god will not hold me responsible for what I do too you." he told taking Brad and slamming him again hard into the wall, "And you better hope to god her and that baby are ok." he told him pulling back and hitting him right into the eye as he falls to ground again, then grabbing his stuff and storming back everyone and out the door.

"Jackass." Rachel hissed kicking him hard in the stomach before following Lucas out.

* * *

Brooke laid in her bed of her new room staring at the ceiling. Her face hurt, her body hurt but most of all her heart hurt. All she thought about was what if something was wrong with her baby, her and Lucas's baby.

"I'm sorry." she whispered rubbing her still flat belly, "I'm so sorry." she knew she shouldn't have said anything to Brad about cheating she was just stupid, but she was just so irritated him blaming everyone but himself and she honestly didn't think he would hit her, not sober. Yet he did he did hit her and she thought maybe when she told him she was pregnant he would stop, leave her alone but he didn't.

Tossing over on her bed she shivered some and pulled the covers over her and tried to sleep. She tried so hard but all she wanted to know was if he baby was ok. She tried the doctor and has an appointment in the morning but that just seems so far away. She knew she could go to the hospital but she didn't want to explain the bruise to anyone so is hoping in the morning they will be down some, not so dark and able to cover with makeup.

She wanted Lucas right now; she needed him but didn't want him to see her like this. Didn't want him to know but she really did want to talk to him. Reaching over to her night stand in the pitch black room she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

One ring, two rings, three rings and still no answer then his voicemail picked up and she debated leaving a message but then after a long pause she just hung up. She heard the front door open and close and knew Rachel was home with some pain medicine but she didn't move too go see her just laid in her bed curled in her sheets waiting for the phone to ring and it be Lucas.

She heard some shuffling around in the kitchen and the water running. She heard Rachel rattle the pill bottle and then some more shuffling before her door opened but she still didn't move. She just stayed with still with her back to the door and the figure moving around sitting her glass on the tap then pause a second.

She felt her bed shift some and as soon as she felt two arms wrap around her she knew who it was and broke. Flipping over in his arms she buried her face in his chest as the tears started and to her seemed to have no sign of ever stopping.

Lucas kissed the top of her head as her hand gripped onto his shirt and when he looked down he saw her bruised wrist making his heart stop. He swallowed hard wrapping his arms tighter around her and running his hand slowly up and down her back, "It's ok Pretty Girl everything is ok." he whispered as she nodded on his chest and let out another sob, "Will you look at me?" he asked but she shook her head no, "Brooke please." he said again but this time instead of waiting for her response lifted her chin too look at him and almost felt sick.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" she lies but he doesn't say anything just rubs his thumb slowly and as gentle as he could not to hurt her, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"I should have been there. I shouldn't have cared just been there." he whispered still taking in her bruises, "I…" he paused a second looking at her belly and slowly rubbing his hand down her stomach to touch it and she cried a little more placing her hand on his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you." she cried, "I didn't plan this Lucas I promise I didn't mean for this to happen." she sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh…it's ok. I promise everything is ok." he tried to tell her but she just kept crying, "I promise this is ok. This makes me happy." He tells her as she looks up at him, "I love you Brooke Davis and I love this baby." He smiled rubbing her flat stomach with his hand, "Our baby."

"I just don't want you to feel trapped." She confesses but he shook his head no.

"I would never feel trapped Brooke. I want this baby and I want this baby with you." he smiles and she finally smiles sitting up and kissing him.

"I love you. I love you so much Luke." She tells him still not pulling away from their kiss and both can taste her tears that are slowly starting to stop.

"I love you too." He smiles, "This is going to work everything is going to work out I promise." He tells her and she nods pulling away from their kiss to look at him, "I'm not going to let him near you I swear. I will not let him touch you ever again." he promises and she nods laying her head back on his chest as he lays there holding her. "Brooke…" he whispers and she looks up at him as he lays there a second before whispering, "Marry me."

* * *

**I know I have been a little AWOL but a life got crazy and I hope this chapter being a little longer makes up for it. I promise to update my others soon and I think my next update will be Taming the Untamed which will be probably the last chapter but I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Years and please review.**

** :))**


	23. Chapter 23

Brooke moved around her apartment, well Rachel's apartment looking desperately for Lucas's car keys. He has spent the last week at her, well Rachel's apartment and he has loved every minute with just the two of them, well them and Rachel but right now he has practice and is on his way to being late.

"Found them!" Brooke yelled pulling the keys from under the sofa cushion, "How did they end up here?" she questioned staring at them as Lucas made his way into the living room.

"I don't know maybe when I had them in my jacket pocket that got thrown off when I came home last night." He smirked taking his keys and shoving them in his front pocket.

"Right why did it get thrown again?" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm…I don't remember." He laughed leaning in kissing her.

"Oh gag. You two seriously make me sick. Always with the lovey dovey kissing crap." Rachel gags walking into the kitchen to get a bottled water.

"Well when do you want us to do this lovey dovey kissing crap?" Brooke teases pulling away from Lucas and smiling. She knew that Rachel was just kidding, she was more than happy about her and Lucas, and she just loved giving them a hard time.

"I would prefer never but if it's a must let it be between the hours of 8 and 9 and then when I leave to go out so probably around 10 to morning." Rachel shrugs thinking about it, "But then again I will probably come home when you are once again in the bedroom so that's ok as long as the door is shut. But Brookie you think you could keep it down I am really starting to hate Lucas's name." she smirks making Lucas laugh and Brooke's eyes widen bigger then she has ever seen.

"Rachel!" Brooke shrieked not believing she just said that, "Wait are we really that loud?" she blushes some a little embarrassed.

"Oh no we aren't loud." Lucas smiles at her, "You are loud." He corrects making her turn an even dark shade of red and Rachel laugh more.

"Oh my god." Brooke groans burring her head in Lucas's chest.

"Aww…its ok Pretty Girl." He laughed kissing the top of her head. "I love the sounds you make."

"Oh god please stop." She begged pushing her face deeper in his chest wishing she was not here right now. Not that she didn't love being with Lucas just she didn't love everyone hearing her, she didn't think she was loud but clearly she was wrong.

"Yeah I am very jealous. I mean I kind of wish I had a hot steamy affair with your little lover boy over here because from your…noises…" Rachel smirks, "I bet he is one hell of a lover."

"That he is." Brooke finally smiles, "He is so the best I have ever had."

"I bet with all the oh Luke…oh god Lucas…baby uhh!" Rachel teases making lots of little gasps. "But then again Lucas isn't that quiet either." She smirks kinking her eyebrow at him.

"And on that I am out because now I am embarrassed." Lucas laughed some and turning a little shade of red. When he was teasing Brooke it was fun but now that he got pulled in the teasing he feels funny.

"Ok I will walk you too the door." Brooke smiles taking his hand and skipping over to the door. "You're going to be nice today aren't you?" she questions as the stand at the front door. This was Lucas's first practice back since his little fight with Brad. Brooke was extremely nervous that they would fight again and Lucas would like get kicked off the team or something.

"As long as he doesn't say anything about you we are fine." Lucas shrugged and saw Brooke narrow her eyes on him giving him that serious look she has been giving him all week about Brad, "Fine I will be nice." He groaned, "But I swear if he comes near you Brooke…" he says running his knuckles across her still bruised cheek bone. It was looking better, a lot better and so was the rest of her cuts and bruises but he still knew they were there, he still knew who caused them and he still wanted to kill the guy.

"Lucas he isn't coming near me. He won't hurt me again." she whispered placing her hand on top of his, "I'm safe. We are safe." She promised rubbing her hand over her stomach. They went to the doctor the other day and everything was perfectly fine right now. Though the doctors questioned Brooke's bruises when she put on an ungodly amount of makeup they weren't as noticeable so the excuse I really fell down the stairs seemed to do the trick. What bothered Brooke the most was the look the doctor gave Lucas, like she was questioning if he hurt her, if he beat her. But anyway after some test they said everything checked out to be normal but still wanted her to come back in a week or so to check to be safe.

"I know." he sighed a little resting his hand on her stomach, "Just need both my girls to be ok."

"And how do you know it will be a girl huh?" she smirked kinking her eyebrow at him.

"Because I want a little girl." He shrugged like it was so obvious.

"It doesn't really work like that Broody. I mean just because you want a girl doesn't mean you get one." she laughed shaking her head at him, "Plus I thought you would want a little boy. You know with your gorgeous eyes and your basketball gene."

"Nope I want a little girl with your dark hair, your dimples and your perfect smile." He grinned leaning in and kissing the smile he loved so much, "Plus my little girl would be so great at sweet talking like you that she will convince her mommy to agree and marry me." he told her with a big smile.

"Luke you know why I don't want to get married right now." She sighed a little. She really did want to marry Lucas, she wanted more than anything to be Mrs. Lucas Scott but that didn't change she was having his baby and that a part of her was worried he was just asking because she was pregnant. She didn't want to spend her life questioning if he married her because he loved her or because she was pregnant. She figured they would have their baby see how things go and if in a year he still wants to marry her then she will say yes.

"Yeah and I told you that you couldn't be any further off on my decision on this." he loved her; he wanted to be with her and be a family with the baby. He wasn't asking out of pity or out of some kind of guilty he was asking because that was seriously what he wanted her to be his wife. "But until you believe it I guess I will just have to ask every day until you finally get so annoyed with me you say yes." He laughed taking her hand in his, "So Pretty Girl will you marry me?"

"No Broody I won't." she smiled shaking her head at him.

"Well ok guess I will just have to ask again tomorrow." He shrugged grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, "I will come by later after practice."

"Ok." she smiled as she adjusted his collar, "Be good."

"I am always good." He grinned his little boyish grin that made you assume he was just so sweet an innocent but she knew better, she knew her Lucas, "Bye my baby girl." He grinned leaning down kissing her still flat tummy, "And bye my other baby girl." He grinned the same grin kissing her "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke smiled giving him one more quick peck before he headed out of the apartment and into the cold New York air.

"Come on my baby let's call your Aunt Haley." Brooke smiled walking back into her room and grabbing her phone off the night stand, "Hey Hales." She greeted when Haley picked up her normal chipper tone.

"_Hey Brooke how are you have you told him yet?_" _Haley questioned as she graded some papers for her class._

Brooke was so glad Haley was well Haley. She was amazing and on her trip when she found out she was pregnant she was scared, she needed Rachel and since Rachel was not there she had Haley. Though it was a week she knew her, well a few days actually she felt safe with her, with her information.

_Flashback _

_Brooke laid next to Lucas as he slept. He was so amazing and she loved him so much. She knew she was happy with him, was happy they were going to be together but there was still something else going on, something she needed to figure out, be certain on. Grabbing her cell and crawling out of the warm comfortable bed she shared with the boy she loved she wrapped herself in Lucas's shirt and tip toed into the joining bathroom._

"_Ok Brooke you need to just relax." She mumbled to herself as she sat on the counter, "I am sure it has only been a couple days not long." She tries to tell herself as she flips open her cell and going to her calendar, "Ok, one, two, three, four…" she counted, "Shit!"_

_Haley rolled over kissing her husband good morning with a smile. She loved waking up to him, she loved everything about him. Crawling out of the bed she took a shower and got dress heading downstairs to make breakfast. "God Brooke you scared the hell out of me!" she freaked placing her hand on her heart as she noticed the brunette just sitting in her dark kitchen staring down at a cup of coffee._

"_I'm sorry." Brooke apologizes wiping her tear before turning to look at the young blonde, "I umm made some coffee I hope you don't mind."_

"_No of course not. Thank you actually now I don't have to wait for it." She smiled walking over to make her a cup but noticing how Brooke had a strange look on her face, "Brooke you ok?" she asked putting the coffee pot down and turning to look at her._

"_Not really." She whispered taking the sleeve of Lucas's shirt and wiping a tear that was starting to fall._

"_Brooke sweetie what's wrong?" Haley asked truly concerned as she walked around the counter next to her, "Brooke its ok you can talk to me." Haley smiled rubbing her back. She knew she didn't know Brooke that long but she was important to Lucas and that was important to her._

"_I'm late." She cried a little staring down at her cup._

"_Late like…" she trails off and see's Brooke nod, "Ok umm...how late are you? I mean are you normally pretty regular?"_

"_I'm like clockwork. Every 28 days without fail but right now I am almost two weeks late." She told her and Haley nodded as they sat in silence, "I love him Haley. I love him so much and I am just afraid that if I am he will feel trapped. That he will feel like he is stuck with me and if he feels like that I don't want him resenting me. I love him too much for that." she cried._

"_Brooke he would never feel like that!" Haley told her quickly but Brooke shook her head not so sure, "Brooke listen to me I know Lucas. I know him probably better than anyone and there is no doubt in my mind that he is so in love with you." she tells her and Brooke lets out a small smile, "Brooke that boy isn't going anywhere." Haley promised and Brooke just nodded, "But we don't know anything yet so why don't you go upstairs and get dressed and we will go to the store and get something ok?" she offered._

"_You would do that with me?" Brooke asked not getting how someone like Haley was real. Someone so sweet and caring, she barely knew Brooke but treated her like they were the best of friends._

"_Of course I would." She smiled that warm smile that was very motherly like, "Now go get dressed and I will go get my purse and meet me in the car." Haley smiled hugging her, "Everything will be ok I promise."_

_Flashback Over_

Brooke loved Haley for that day. She went upstairs got ready and went to the store and got a test. Brooke was petrified to take the test at Haley's house just in case Lucas found it or even Nathan so Haley being as sweet as she was took her to Karen's café. The café was closed so Karen wasn't there but Haley had a key let them in and after the longer few minutes of her life the little white stick showed her two pink pretty lines showing her what she thought.

She was pregnant.

"Yeah I told him." Brooke smiled into the phone.

"_Really! What he say? If he was mean of freaked on you I swear I will take a plane to New York and beat his ass!" Haley threatened making Brooke laugh._

"No Haley that won't be needed. He was ok with it. He was actually really happy."

"_Brooke that's great!_"

"I know. He has actually told me he believes it's a girl even though I am not even that far along. He is such a dork but I love him."

"_Yeah Luke has always wanted a little girl. I personally think a girl will knock him off his feet and make him worship the little thing. Lucas has always wanted to be a dad, he will be the best and that's why I had no doubt in my mind ya'll would be ok._"

"Yeah your right. You are so right and I am happy Hales, very happy." Brooke smiled biting her bottom lip to try and control all the stupid smiles that Lucas formed just by thinking of him. "But I'll let you go I just wanted to let you know everything was great and thank you so much Haley you are really a great friend."

"_Anything for the mother of my precious niece or nephew. But call me if you need anything._" _Haley told her and Brooke said she would as the hung up._

The phone wasn't even put back on the night stand when it started to go off again but instead of Haley it was a text from Lucas.

'_So I am thinking the next time I ask I should get down on one knee. Maybe that would sway you. Ok it's decided; note to self get down on one knee._'

Brooke laughed shaking her head at him. She was happy, very happy, probably too happy. She was in love, like crazy hopelessly in love and that boy loved her too, "Your daddy is so crazy. So super crazy but I love him." she smiled rubbing her stomach, "I really do."

* * *

**Sorry the updates have been not as fast as they have been lately. You all have been so amazing with reviews and your feedback and I just have been letting you all down. Everything has just been crazy with life and work and I am sorry that really isn't an excuse but yeah. I am also sorry that this chapter is short it really is just a filler please don't hate me for it. But please review if I still have my readers out there in FanFiction land and let me know if you enjoy :))**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I have been missing way to long on this story and I'm so so so so sorry! I totally suck and I pray I still have my readers out there. You have all been so loyal through my lack of updating lately and I hope you are still there. Also I can't recall if I have said Brad's last name ever in this story so if not its Johns. So if I have had something else I am sorry I can't remember so there ya go. Please enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading :)).**

**

* * *

**

Lucas was doing what he thought was a good job. He hadn't hit anyone yet but that didn't promise he wouldn't by the end of the day. Brad was really making him mad with his sidewise comments and annoying laugh that went with it. It was almost as soon as Lucas moved Brad was in his face smiling and what was annoying was he hadn't really said anything bad about Brooke, he was just talking to him.

"So what do you want a boy or girl?" Brad asked as he blocked Lucas as he moved down the court, "Brooke always wanted a little boy but that was because she wanted one just like me." he smirked as Lucas faked to his left then spun doing a shot making it.

"I doubt she wants one like you." Lucas kind of mumbled as they started moving back down the court.

"Yeah that maybe true, since then it might be mine." He chuckled slapping him on the chest making Lucas cringe, "Make sure you buy her some ice cream because one thing my Brooke loves is ice cream. Her favorite is chocolate, chocolate chip and she will get random spur of the moment cravings for it not pregnant I can't imagine pregnant." He laughed.

"This I know." Lucas against mumbled trying to ignore him, "But she isn't your Brooke."

"Oh that's right she is yours now." Brad chuckled shaking his head, "Sorry that slipped my mind. I mean she has been mine for years now I guess I just have to remember that." he nodded tapping his finger to his head.

"Yup."

"So how did it work?" Brad asked taking a shot then moving back down the court still right on Lucas, "I mean since I hooked you two up I think I should at least know how it all went down."

"How do you figure you hooked us up?" Lucas questioned completely confused by that statement because he was pretty sure him and Brooke getting together they did completely on their own.

"Well I did introduce ya'll. Plus you wouldn't have met her if I didn't bring her up here." Brad said like it was so obvious, "So again did ya'll hook up that first night? Did you get into her tight little dress that night after an hour of meeting? Damn man your quick."

"Actually if you must know I was with her way before that little meeting." Lucas told him honestly making Brad stop dead in his tracks for a few moments before quickly recovering and regaining his little attitude.

"Well…that…oh." Brad kind of stumbled out as he started moving back down the court.

"Yup…" Lucas nodded, "We hung out almost every day for almost a month straight. Which I kind of thought was funny since after she found out that I actually knew you she wondered where you were all the time." Lucas smirked a little as he dribbled the ball.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brad asked a little annoyed.

"That if I remember correctly you use to use that you had practice all the time, that was why you couldn't spend time with her. Yet I always could. Hmm…that's just interesting." Lucas shrugged passing the ball to his friend before getting it back, "Maybe she wasn't the only one finding some else." He smirked taking a shot and Brad rams him in the chest making him stumble back some.

"Johns!" the coach yelled not at all in the mood for whatever him and Lucas have going on. Not caring about any drama that maybe occurring just wanting his team to practice and win the games. Not fight all the damn time.

"It was nothing Coach." Lucas called just wanting to ignore it, "He was just trying to block." He shrugged and watched as his coach gave them both a stern look before going back to his notebook for his plays.

"I wasn't out cheating like her." Brad growled starting back up as he moved around, "I might have been making many mistakes but I didn't do that to her again. I promised I wouldn't."

"Yeah like you promised not to hit her again." Lucas hissed pushing pass him to take another shot which he missed and Zac rebound making it then sending them back down the court.

"You don't know shit."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I know everything that is Brooke." He informed him knowing for a fact he knew her a hell of a lot better than Brad ever did.

"You all act like Brooke is so innocent." Brad let out with a dry laugh shaking his head, "Brooke is never innocent trust me. Don't you even know how we started dating?" he questioned but Lucas just kept quiet trying to ignore him, "Well I'll spare the details since I'm sure you know how she is in bed but let's just say Brooke wasn't the pure little angel that I corrupted."

"Brooke isn't in high school anymore. I don't really give two shits what she was back then."

"You sure you don't want to know? You don't want to know about her parents because trust me when her parents find out that she got knocked up by someone while cheating on _me_ they will right away hate you." Brad chuckled a little glad he had the fact her parents loved him above Lucas, "Honestly I would look out if I was you if she is out cheating on me then you probably weren't the only one. That baby probably isn't even yours." He shrugged as the coach blew the whistle for them to get their water.

"Shut up." Lucas growled grabbing his water.

"You are already questioning it aren't you? If the baby is yours? If it's mine or hell with Brooke it could even be the old guy that lived down the hall from us." He mused shaking his head, "I really give it a month before she is done. I mean Brooke likes to complain but I gave her one hell of a life."

"Yeah treating her like shit, beating her and never being around really was a life she loved." Lucas shook his head putting his drink back down and wiping his face with his shirt.

"You are really nervous aren't you?" Brad asked again but Lucas again didn't say anything, "You are afraid that she is going to leave you, that the baby isn't yours?" he repeated but again Lucas stayed quiet, "Oh I know what you're so worried about."

"And what might that be?" Lucas hissed turning to look at him now more than pissed that Brad was acting like he had any idea what he was thinking. Because honestly if he did he would not be in his face since what he was thinking was knocking him out. One more little snide comment and Brad was in for it.

"You worried because you know what I know." he smiled leaning closer, "You know that with just a small little phone call I could have her back in my bed on her back." he smirked and with that Lucas was done.

* * *

"I tried to be good." Lucas shrugged as he walked into Rachel's apartment behind Brooke.

"Well clearly you didn't try hard enough!" Brooke growled throwing down her purse spinning to look at him, "Lucas you can't just hit him because you get the sudden urge to! I swear Lucas you are going to get suspended!"

"It wasn't my fault Brooke! All he did was talk shit; he would not shut the hell up saying things that weren't needed. Going on about you and how he had you first. That I need to be careful you cheated once so you might have tons of time. That my baby wasn't my baby. If he wanted to he could have you again. How he gave it a month before you were back." Lucas told her all as he moved around the apartment losing up his tie and throwing it across the room, "I just wanted him to shut up." He mumbled falling on the couch.

"Luke…" Brooke sighed walking over and crawling into his lap, "This baby…" she whispered to him taking his hand and laying it on her stomach, "Is _your_ baby."

"I know." he nodded rubbing his thumb against her small stomach.

"This…" she told him moving his hand to her heart, "Also belongs to you." she smiled a little and he cracks a small smile, "You Lucas Scott mean so much to me." she whispered cupping both his cheeks in her hands, "I love you. I love no one like I love you and in my life I have never loved someone so much."

"I love you too." He smiled a little, "It's just hard that's all. I mean all I get to hear about is how he was with you first, how your parents will hate me since they loved him so much. How I better watch out because you will get bored or some shit. I don't know I just hate that guy."

"Lucas…" she sighed a little shaking her head at his statement, "One I don't give a flying flip what my parents say because they aren't around anyway and they are not going to tell me who I am supposed to love. Two I am not going to get bored with you because hello I'm having you baby and because I just love you Lucas." she said leaning in and kissing him softly, "Then finally ok maybe he had me first, which I must point out I hate how it sounds since the fact I am not someone's property or something. I mean I'm not like some house he sold and you bought or something." she rambled making him laugh shaking his head at her, "But not the point the point being is I was not the first person you had but that honestly doesn't bother me because yeah maybe before me there were girls how many I don't want to know." she quickly added holding up her hand, "But it doesn't matter as long as at the end of the day I am the last one. That there is no one else after me and I am so ok with that." she smiled pulling him in for a kiss before again pulling back, "No matter what happens know I am yours. You have my heart; you have my thoughts, my body, and my baby. Everything that is me is yours."

"I think it's unhealthy how much I love you." he lets out with a small laugh and she nodded agreeing, "But I do and I can't picture my life with you not in it."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. You Lucas Scott don't know what you got yourself into because you are stuck with me forever." She grinned tapping her forehead against his.

"What do you want?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach, "Honestly if you could pick what would you want? A boy or girl."

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded as she sat there thinking for a second trying to decide, "I want whatever God wants me to have." she finally said with a smile, "I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe people who are meant to be always find their way and I believe that God honestly gives you what he thinks is best."

"Me too." He agreed as she laid her head on his chest and he adjust himself on it to get more comfortable.

"Plus I don't care which one I have first because I plan to at some point have both. I always wanted many kids so you Lucas Scott better be prepared to give me that." she laughed as she picked at his shirt.

"I'll give you whatever you want Pretty Girl." He smiled running his hand slowly up and down her back, "You marrying me yet?" he teased.

"I don't know you asking me again?" she asked pulling up off his chest as she laid on top of him with a smile.

"Umm…" he thought for a second before shaking his head, "Naw I think I'm not going to ask again today." He shrugged and loved it when her mouth dropped, "What? I have plenty of time and I think being told once today was enough."

"Lucas!" she pouted slapping him on the chest.

"What do you want me to ask you now?" he asked tilting his head to the side and she just pushed her bottom lip out real far and nodded, "Well…" he smiled flipping them over so he was on top of her as they laid on the couch, "Would you Brooke Penelope Davis…" he trailed off smiling at her.

"Would I what?" she smiled completely prepared to answer this time. Knowing he wasn't doing it out of obligation because she really loved this boy and she was just stupid to think he would ever not want to really marry her.

"Would you please and I mean please because I am begging here…" he smiled making her giggle, "Make me something to eat because I'm starving."

"Lucas!" she squealed pushing him off her making him laugh more, "That wasn't funny." She pouted like a child crossing her arms over her chest.

"To bad." he jumped off the couch, "You made me wait now it's your turn." He winked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hate you Lucas Scott!" she yelled still pouting on the couch as she listened to him move around the kitchen.

"I love you too baby girl." He called and she couldn't help but smile like an idiot on the couch. So ok he didn't ask her to marry him again, and so now he was going to tease her with it as long as he could but she did love that guy standing in her kitchen and for once in her life she was happy. She was completely happy and she was more than positive she was going to get her happy ending.

* * *

**Here is my new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and as my loyal loving reviewers I would like to know what you all would like to see. Do you all want a Brucas baby Boy or a Brucas baby Girl? I personally will be happy with either because I love baby boys because I mean I have a little brother who I think hung the flippin' moon plus they are so cute with their little get into everything but then giving you that sweet I didn't do it smile.**

**Or I would love to write about a baby girl and only because I think the relationship between a father and daughter is so amazing. I personally don't have one and it's something I'm very much wish I had. So I guess I live my want of one through my stories. On top of that my mom is my best friend so of course I love the mother daughter relationship also.**

**Well let me know all my loves and again sorry I have sucked on updating : ))**


	25. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	26. Chapter 25

**So here I am with the update that should have been weeks ago. I hope you all forgive me because well my luck sucks. So you all know the horrible happening of my computer breaking well even though I got it back about a week after they said I should have on top of that my charger they sent me was NOT my charger! Yup that's right they fixed my computer to work and then sent me a charger that didn't so I took forever to get that back and now I have it back and everything is working!**

**I want to thank you all for my reviews last chapter, well the last chapter before my authors note hehe. I can say I have never been so happy with a story and have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter! It seriously made me so happy but at the same time sad since I didn't give you all the update you all deserved sooner!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last and I get just as much feedback.**

**Oh also I have planned out my whole Brucas baby thing but I am being mean and keeping it a secret so you all are just going to have to keep reading to find out how it all goes down but thank you all for your feedback and ideas on it :))**

**Well Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Nope, nope sorry not happening." Brooke informed her boyfriend and best friend yet again.

"Brooke come on it's not a big deal." Lucas tried to reason but knew this was a little of a big deal. Well to Brooke it was a big deal.

"It's not a big deal?" Brooke asked in disbelieve, "Ok not a few months ago I was going to this thing with name that should not be mention and now I'm going with his teammate! His teammate who knocked me up! I'm sorry that seems like a big deal to me!"

"And a little slutty." Rachel chimed in getting a glare from her best friend.

"Brooke come on for me?" Lucas pouted but his girlfriend stood her ground shaking her head, "Rachel will be there." he tried to reason thinking that might change her mind but it didn't seem to work. Brooke was not at all wanting to go and not really at all wanting to see Brad again, she hasn't seen him in almost a month and she is happy right now. Her baby is healthy, Lucas and her are great, well other than him teasing her with his almost proposing now but other than that they are great and she doesn't want to see Brad and it ruin everything.

"It's true I will be." Rachel nodded as she flipped through a magazine, "But come on Brooke really you don't think everyone didn't already know? I mean they would have been stupid not to notice the dirty looks ya'll share all the time."

"Rachel!" Brooke shrieked.

"I mean Scott here gives you that look that clearly reads I want to shove you up against this wall and ripe that dress off."

"Rachel stop!" Brooke begged hating how bad it all sounded as Lucas kept laughing on the couch.

"But your little looks bestie aren't that innocent either." Rachel smirked over at her best friend before turning her attention over to the laughing blonde on the couch, "You my boy must be just amazing in the sack to get the looks Brookie here gives you, I mean in all the years I have known her I have yet to see her give that look of want in my entire life."

"Enough!" Brooke yelled throwing her hand up at her best friend to stop but her boyfriend just laughed uncontrollably on the couch.

"I do love you looks Pretty Girl." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"God I hate you both!" She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and headed out of the living room.

"Baby come here it was just a joke." He stopped laughing grabbing her pant loop as she walked by and pulled her down into his lap.

"Well it's not funny. You try being looked at as a slut. I can't even wear something I like because of the fact people may think I look sluty and on top of that I am completely fat!" She cried falling onto his chest and Lucas just shook his head mouthing 'hormones' to Rachel who nodded in agreement.

Brooke's whole hormones had been going crazy since she had gotten pregnant. She would just get upset by the littlest things or mad over really nothing and he knew all of it was driving her more nuts then everyone else. Lucas was use to being around pregnant women with his mom and Haley but Brooke was definitely worse. He was more than sure his Pretty Girl was just not only hormonal but stressed and worried and freaking about everything.

Work was going ok other than her mom bitching at her about breaking up with Brad. Brooke had yet to tell Victoria about her being pregnant and that secret was freaking Brooke out. Then Brooke was worried about what everyone thought about her and her baby and seeing Brad again. Lucas also knew she was mad at herself for not going to his games or his basketball events because of the fear of seeing Brad again so she was upset about that. Then lastly the thing that was upsetting Brooke was the worry of her baby, she knew the doctors said he or she was ok but she was still so worried something was going to be wrong, that Brad hit her to hard or something to cause something to be wrong. The doctor promised over and over she was fine that a baby is more protected then she thinks and that a '_fall_' would have had to been a lot worse and even more into her pregnancy to cause damage to her baby.

"Baby girl you are far from fat. I don't even think anyone can tell you are pregnant."

"You don't think?!" Brooke flew off his chest to look at him hearing Rachel mumble and 'Uhh Ohh' as she kept reading her magazine, "That totally means I am! You think I'm fat!"

"No I don't Pretty Girl you are gorgeous. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you are only a couple months pregnant. You stomach looks amazing." He smiled resting his hand on her belly kind of wanting it to get bigger. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful pregnant girlfriend in her cute little pregnant belly.

"You think so?" Brooke frowned a bit laying her hand on top of his.

"Yes." He grinned leaning in to kiss her, "Plus I can't wait until you are 6, 7 month pregnant so I can feel my little baby. I wonder when I get to feel him or her move."

"I don't know a couple months." Brooke smiled completely over her little fit, "You know I bet my little baby would love if he or she comes out and mommy has a pretty little ring decorating her finger." Brooke shrugged nonchalantly as she played with Lucas's hand. She was dumb to say no when he first asked but now he was just teasing her. Every day it seemed he would just act like he was going to ask her just to lead into something else and it was driving her nuts!

"You think so huh?" Lucas asked and she just nodded with a mumble, 'Well' and shrugged, "Well then I guess…." He trailed off easing her off his lap and knelled down in front of her.

"Lucas are you really doing it this time of just teasing me again?"

"Oh well my shoe is untied."

"Lucas!" She squealed smacking him in the head with a sofa pillow, "You are such a jerk!"

"Ok, ok." Lucas laughed resting his chin on her knee looking up at her, "Come tonight and I will make it worth your wild."

"Promise?" She pouted as he leaned up kissing her with a mumbled 'promise' against her lips.

* * *

"Don't be nervous." Lucas whispered to his girlfriend as they start walking up the steps to the huge house Brooke hasn't entered in almost two months.

"How can I not be nervous Lucas I have no idea what the people are going to say to me." She told him as he slipped his hand into her shaking one, "How are you not nervous?" She question not getting how Lucas was calm, almost like no care in the world.

"Because," Lucas stopped spinning her to look at him, "I am so madly in love with you Brooke Davis, like crazy in love and being as I am so in love I am so unbelievably happy. No one is going to ruin this happiness for me, no matter what anyone in this room says or thinks I don't care because I have you and as long as I have you I'm good." He smiled down at her seeing her eyes water.

"God I love you." She smiled leaning up capturing her lips against his, "You are the most amazing guy I have ever known."

"You are pretty amazing too Pretty Girl." He brushed her hair out of her gorgeous face and kissed her softly, "Now are you ready for me to show off your beauty?"

"Yes." Brooke blushed a little at how amazingly sweet he was to her. She was pretty sure she was the luckiest girl in and Lucas was right, no matter what these people say no one was going to ruin her happiness.

Walking into the room Brooke froze when everyone turned to look at her and the blonde's arm she was on. She was sure everyone knew what went on, well the rumors about her just cheating not everything else. Not the piece of scum Brad was, not that he beat her and not that she spent months in pain over giving up Lucas just to get him back that one night. No one knows anything that happened and Brooke knew no one in the room cared about the truth. All they cared about was the bullshit drama that could be fueled in the tabloids.

"And it begins." Brooke mumbled as they walked into the room Lucas with his hand hers as they moved across the room to where Rachel was standing with Zac, "Hey Rach." Brooke smiled relieved to be with her best friend giving her a hug and Zac a hello.

"Well hello Brookie, Lukie." She smiled giving a nod.

"Rachel, hey Zac." Lucas greeted trying to ignore the eyes on him and the girl by his side.

"Hey man I was just about to go tell Coach I was here you want to head over with me?" Zac asked not really caring about the whole Brooke, Lucas, Brad drama. Though it was like some of the guys on the team went with picking sides and most went with Brad saying what Lucas did was messed up Zac didn't care. Lucas was his friend either way and when he saw what Brad did to Brooke he was really not caring what Brad said. As long as his friends were happy he didn't care who they were with.

"Umm…yeah." Lucas agreed but still stood by Brooke a little hesitant on leaving her side.

"It's fine Broody go ahead I'll be right here when you come back." Brooke read his mind kind of loving the protective side of him. The not wanting her to be alone or in the place Brad where every he was to be able to approach her.

"Yeah Lucas plus I promise not to leave Brooke's side." Rachel promised giving him a wink.

"Alright I will be right back." Lucas told her slowly letting go of her hand giving her a small kiss before walking away.

"Well you look hot." Rachel commented looking at the simple black dress her best friend was wearing, "But then again you can wear anything and look great." Rachel shrugged grabbing a glass of champagne as it passed on a tray and some sparkling cider for her friend.

"As do yourself." Brooke smiled taking the glass, "Thanks."

"Oh no problem." Rachel shrugged noticing two bleach blonde skanks whispering next to them as they stared obviously.

"Isn't that the one?" One whispered to the other nodding their head at Brooke.

"Yeah I heard she has been with ever guy on the team." The other whispered back.

"Wow slut." They heard before they broke out into annoying giggles and Rachel saw as the brunette face next to her fell.

"So can you believe this?" She asked looking over at her best friend who looked like she just got hit in the stomach, "Can you believe all these jealous bitches." Rachel commented loud enough for the giggling girls to stop, "I guess I would be pissed to if I looked like an even worse Paris Hilton look alike, I mean looking like Paris Hilton would suck anyway but looking like the even cheaper version of her would just suck, then add the fact I am only in this room because some guys need an easy lay for the night and I would just be so jealous of someone who is standing here _engaged _to the Lucas Scott."

"Rachel…" Brooke smiled shaking her head at her best friend.

"No its totally ok for skanks to talk about someone else when at the end of the night they will just be another notch on the bed post of some guy in this room who probably doesn't even remember their name." Rachel glared over at the blondes who mumbled something along the lines of her being a bitch and stomping off to their Rachel knows one night loves.

"You know I love you right Rachel Gatina?" Brooke smiled at her best friend wishing more people saw the amazing heart she had.

"I love you too Brooke Davis soon to be Scott." She winked, "Here is to that gorgeous baby growing inside of you and to that gorgeous love over there who is itching to come back over too you." Rachel held up her glass and both girls laughed looking over at Lucas who was obviously not really listening to his Coach as his eyes were glued on Brooke.

"Here is to that." Brooke grinned winking at her boyfriend and toasting her glass with her best friend trying to ignore the feeling off two particular eyes on her.

Brooke was surprised at the fact she was having fun. Lucas and Rachel were right who cares about what anyone in that room thinks. There are only two people in the whole building she loves and they both love her and other then that screw them all.

"I love you." Brooke whispered to Lucas as they swayed back and forth to the music her body curled into his, "I feel like I don't tell you that enough but just know I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered back kissing the side of her head taking in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo, "I love you too. Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Anything for you." She smiled leaning up giving him a loving kiss, "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Ok but when you're done meet me on the balcony ok?" Lucas asked as they slowed down their dancing.

"Yeah I will." Brooke smiled giving him a peck as she walked off and up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Brooke couldn't help the smile that was almost permanently etched on her face when she looked in the mirror. She was more than sure she had never been so happy in her life. Yeah there were some hard things going on, some tough and stressful situations she was having trouble trying to figure out but she was still happy and it was all because of the guy she was heading down the hall to see.

"Brooke." She heard the call of a familiar voice making the hairs on her neck stand up as she froze in the hallway, "Can I talk to you please?" She heard him beg as her body shook and heart raced.

"Ye-Yeah." She stuttered out as she slowly turned around the face the person she hadn't seen in over a month. Face the person who last time she saw him left her black and blue and the person that being around him scared her more than anything right then.

"You look good." Brad commented after a silence fell over them her stand as far away from him as possible and him making sure not to move closer and make her uncomfortable, "You look happy." He frowned a little hating she wasn't happy with him, that she found happiness with someone else.

"I…I am happy." She looked down at the ground.

"Brooke I just…I just need you to know how sorry I am." He told her and it surprised her a little since Brad never said sorry, well he had said sorry before but it was always different then this time. This time his face looked different, it looked pained and it looked like he really meant it, "I need to know that you know that."

"Ok." She whispered feeling herself tense up when he took a few steps towards her.

"I am going to therapy for my drinking and anger problems." He let her know hating how uncomfortable she looked around him. He really did love this girl; he loved her more than anything and will forever hate himself for losing her.

"That's good Brad; I think you really need it." She gained her voice back relaxing and for reasons she doesn't know takes a step towards him not at all afraid he is going to hurt her, not worried anymore he was going to try and do anything.

"I know." He agreed as he now stood right in front of her only a foot separating them and so close he could smell the perfume she has worn since she was a teenager, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Brooke. You deserve nothing but the best." He told her, "And even if I hate it I can tell he makes you happy."

"He makes me really happy Brad."

"Was there…was there ever a time when you were this happy with me?" He asked almost scared to know the answer.

"I honestly don't remember when but I know there was." She answered truthfully and it actually hurt her heart to see the pained look that rushed over his face.

"Ok." He whispered brushing her hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes holding her breath as he did, "Losing you was probably the worst mistake I have ever made in my life." He said with a dry laugh shaking his head as his hand lingered on her cheek, "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."

"I forgive you Brad." Brooke told him knowing no matter how hard she tried hating Brad forever just wouldn't work for her. This guy in front of her had been a big part of her life for years, since she was 15 years old and even with all the bad, even with how it all ended she wouldn't change being with him. She grew so much from their relationship and it taught her a lot and she really did want him to be happy.

"I love you, I really do." He told her hating that after all these weeks he still thinks of her. He still wakes up in the night hating rolling over to find her not beside him and going to bed without her little kisses goodnight, he really just missed her.

"I know you do." Brooke whispered knowing she couldn't say she loved him back, because she didn't. A part of her cared for him, probably always would even after everything but she didn't love him anymore.

"Promise me you will let me know if he hurts you." He smiled and she gave a small smile back nodding, "I'm glad you're happy Brooke."

"I'll be even happier if you are happy." She said knowing even if she didn't want to be with him, even if he had his problems if he got them in check he would once again be an amazing guy, be an amazing boyfriend and someday husband.

"Yeah I'm working on it." He whispered leaning up and kissing her on the forehead, "Bye Brooke."

"Bye Brad." She whispered back as he pulled back staring at her a little longer before slowly making his way down the hall and down the stairs to where the exit was located.

Brooke couldn't help the relief that flooded over her body, the feeling that everything was going to be ok; that her life just might go how she wanted it and for some reason talking to Brad was almost like clarity of everything she has been wanting in life. Walking down the hall to the French double doors she smiled when she opened it to find her boyfriend leaning over the rail staring out at the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She commented as he turned around smiled to find her behind him.

"Yeah it is." He smiled at her leaning up against the closed door biting her bottom lip as she smiled at him, "Come here." He reached for her hand and she pushed off the door and walked over slipping her hand into his as he stood there just staring down at her smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him as he dropped his head down giving her a kiss.

"You scare me." He confessed pulling away from their kiss and she looked at him confused, "When I first met you there was something about you that just pulled me in and it honestly scared me. It was like the fact I knew I could fall in love with you and when I did it scared me even more. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

"Luke…" she smiled loving when he gave her his little speeches of love.

"Then I found out about Brad and it killed me because I thought I was already falling in love with you and you have a fiancé so I wasn't going to get you in the end. That whatever was happening between us was probably going to end with you regretting it all and me being alone and heartbroken."

"But it didn't." She gave a small shrug, "It ended with me and you on a balcony in the cold New York air and me being completely in love with you."

"Yeah," he grinned, "It did." He whispered as he slipped his hand in his back pocket pulling out a little black box that made her heart race.

"Luke…" she whispered looking at the box praying he wasn't screwing with her again, "You better not be messing with me again," she told him as he started to lower himself down on one knee, "You better not just have like an empty box or being tying your shoe again because if you are this is so mean and I might just throw you over this balcony." She told him quickly as he slowly opened the little black box showing the most amazing ring she had ever seen in her life, "Holy crap you are really doing it."

"You Brooke Davis freak me out, you drive me crazy most the time and sometimes even make me question my own sanity, but god do I love you." He smiled looking up at his girlfriend who once again starts to tear up, "You literally came crashing into my life so fast spilling hot liquids on me as you did," he teased about their first encounter making her laugh and mumble a 'shut up' at him as she kept her eyes locked on the ring in the box, "But you are it for me, I knew you were it for me the night we made love for the first time and the night you told me you loved me just pretty much sealed the deal."

"Lucas…' she smiled big as a tear slipped down her cheek and he pulled the ring out of the box and taking her hand in his.

"So Brooke Davis, woman I love, mother of my child and truly the most amazing person I know will you please and I am seriously begging here, please marry me?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I don't know…" She teased loving when he rolled his eyes at her, "Yes." She answered as his whole face lit up almost like he was actually worried she was going to say no, "Yes." She repeated as he slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her, "Broody we are engaged." Brooke giggled as he picked her up in his arms spinning her around still kissing her.

"I know Pretty Girl." He smiled putting her back on the ground, "Are you happy?"

"So unbelievably happy." She grinned looking at her finger spinning the ring on her finger, "Luke it's gorgeous."

"Well I'm glad you like it." He smile somewhat relieved since it was nothing like what Brad had given her. Brad's was a huge diamond, flashy and probably weighed her whole hand down but this one was simple yet gorgeous, it was a still good sized diamond with a silver band that was lined with small diamonds, "Lily actually helped me pick it out." He confessed, "Last time she came down we went looking and she said this one said_ Hi I'm Brooke Davis._" He laughed at his baby sister, but he had to give it to her she did a great job for an 8 year old.

"Brooke Davis- _Scott._" She corrected looking at the ring making a mental not to thank Lily lots. It was really beautiful and Lily was right it did say Hi I'm Brooke.

"Oh how I can't wait until I get to call you that." Lucas smiled loving the sound of her having his last name.

"Me too." Brooke smiled finally pulling her eyes off her ring to look at the guy in front of her, "I love you_ Fiancé_." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiled in their kiss loving the feeling he got in his stomach, the feeling in his heart that told him they were going to be ok. That they were going to get everything they ever wanted and that his life was slowly becoming perfect.

* * *

**Sorry if there are a few mistakes I really wanted to put this chapter up before I went to bed and its almost three I am like dozing since I have been living off like no sleep the past few days so again sorry but I just really wanted to get this chapter up for ya'll. I hope it was ok.**

**Review please :D**


	27. Chapter 26

"Umm...move it a little to the left." Brooke instructed as she dipped her spoon in her ice cream.

"Brooke, baby we just had it to the left and you told us to move it to the right." Lucas struggled with the couch in his hand.

"Well I want it to the left now." She ordered placing her hands on her hips and without getting another argument he nodded and shifted his feet, "Perfect!" She jumped up excited taking another bite, "Good job." She kissed his nose skipping out of the room.

"You do know we started with it right there?" Zac looked at his friend who laughed.

"Yeah man but are you going to argue with her?" Lucas raised his brow at his friend who laughed know falling on the couch, "What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Zac shrugged.

"You and Rachel any better?" He carefully asked and Zac shook his head no. They have been broken up for the last few weeks and Lucas swears because they got to serious and Rachel freaked. As soon as Zac dropped the 'I love you' bomb she was gone. Now when he sees Rachel she is mopping around, cranky about everything and when the name Zac gets brought up she tries extremely hard not to ask a million questions about him; she fails, "I'm sorry man."

"It's alright. I want to say soon we will figure it out but until she gets over whatever insecurities she has it's not going to work." Zac explained wishing he could go at least ten minutes without the feisty red heads name to come up, it drove him nuts only because he missed her so much.

"Yeah." He agreed flipping on the TV.

"Broody where is my ice cream?" He heard the yell of his girlfriend from the kitchen.

"You were eating it!" Lucas yelled back resting his head against the back of the couch. He was exhausted. Training had been nuts the last couple of months and with a pregnant Brooke being in the craziest moods, them getting a place together and Zac and him moving everything on their own he wanted to curl up in bed the next few weeks.

"I know but it's all gone! I had more!" She yelled stomping her foot as she moved around the kitchen. She knew she was driving him nuts, she didn't mean to but she was. Yet she was pregnant and maybe she was milking it a little more then it needed to be but she liked Lucas taking care of her; it was so cute.

"Pretty Girl I don't know where it is." He threw himself off the couch walking into the kitchen finding her digging through the fridge. He couldn't help but smile at her standing there. Even though she completely disagrees with him her stomach made him love her even more. Yes of course 7 months ago when he found out she was pregnant he was a little freaked, but as the days passed, her stomach grew and the doctor's visit the idea of her carrying their baby inside of her made him feel almost complete, "I love you so much you know that?" He asked walking over wrapping his arms around her.

"Even though I might be bigger than our apartment?" She pouted looking down at her big belly. Now she thought it was huge yet everyone she meets tells her how she has the cutest pregnant figure. That unless she turns around one wouldn't even know she was pregnant.

"I think you are perfect." He rested his hands on top of hers, "And our baby is perfect."

"Just a few months now and we are going to be parents Luke." Her voice shook with fear, "What if I can't do it?" She spun in his arms looking at him, "What if I'm like my parents? What if the parent gene just isn't in me and I am the worst mother ever?" She freaked not wanting to be at all like her parents. When she told them how she was pregnant and getting married her mother didn't talk to her for a few months and father told her that her whoring around lost him a great business partner.

"No." Lucas shook his head quickly, "Pretty Girl you are going to be the best mother; it's in you. I saw it with Lily and Jamie and there is no doubt in my mind you will be amazing. I mean I wouldn't have picked you to be the mother of my children if I didn't think you wouldn't be great." He smiled brushing her hair back.

"Well I mean not like you had a choice. I was already knocked up by then." She sighed picking at his shirt.

"You want to know a secret?" Lucas asked and Brooke slowly lifted her head nodding, "This little thing right here…" He touched her finger, "I already had before I found out about this right here." He tapped her stomach.

"What?" She asked a little shocked, "You were already going to ask me? When? I mean when did you realize that?"

"Oh I don't know that night at the hotel." He smiled brushing her hair back, "I knew I said I love you Brooke. It wasn't in the moment, it wasn't because I felt I had to say it to keep you; I said it because I knew I loved you. I didn't expect you to say it back; I accepted the fact you might not, but I don't know I just knew it was going to end with us."

"Luke…" She smiled running her hand through his hair.

"I wasn't lying when I said Lily helped pick it out because she did." He told her and she nodded, "Yet my timing was a little wrong." He held up two fingers measuring a small gap.

"How off?" Brooke wondered with a smile.

"Well it wasn't when she came to visit, it was actually when we went and visited." Lucas confessed seeing the look on her face making him smile.

"But I was still with Brad."

"I know and I hated it but one day when you were off with Haley I talked to my mom. I told her that I wanted to marry you, there was no doubt in my mind but I wanted to know her thoughts on it." He told her but knowing whatever his mom said it wasn't going to change him asking.

"Well what she say?" Brooke asked really wanting to know Karen's thoughts on her. She thought she liked her and over the last 7 months she was more than sure with all the baby stuff she has been helping with but it didn't mean she was all for them at the beginning.

"Well she told me that she saw it." He shrugged, "That the day in the coffee shop though she had no idea what we were arguing about, that I was in trouble because she had never seen me look at anyone the way I looked at you. Then when we went to visit she said how she got to know you and that after spending ten minutes with you she realized I never stood a chance."

"She said that?" Brooke grinned loving the thought of Karen loving her.

"Yeah and then said she would be honored to call you her daughter in law. So that day Lily and I went out and picked out the ring. Then the next night you said you loved me and you wanted to be with me and I just knew it was right."

"So you wanted to marry me even before I was pregnant?" She asked but knew she was already pregnant that night but he didn't know that.

"Yeah, without a doubt I knew I wanted to marry you. This baby just was a bonus."

"How did I get you?" Brooke looked up at him still herself not knowing how she did it, "I don't know what I did to get you?"

"You spilled coffee on me." Lucas shrugged making her laugh at him, "Twice."

"Best mistake I have ever made." She leaned up pressing her lips against his, cursing when her cell phone interrupted their kiss, "Ugh!" She growled.

"Go answer your phone Pretty Girl; I'll be in the living room with Zac." He patted her hip giving her a kiss.

"Love you." Brooke called as he stopped at the entrance of the living room.

"Love you too." He winked walking out of the room giving her time alone with her phone call.

"Hello?" Brooke growled into her phone already not wanting to talk to the other person.

"_Brooklyn._"

"Mother I am always so excited to hear from you." She moved around her kitchen annoyed. This was normally how it is, even if her mother wasn't being a bitch she knew it was bound to happen at some point in their conversation.

"_Why aren't you at work!_" _Victoria yelled as she moved around the office, "We have an important meeting today."_

"We have an important meeting everyday mother._"_ Brooke rolled her eyes, "But I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and was moving into my apartment today so I asked off." She told her not knowing why she explained anything to her mother. Her mother somehow got her way into Brooke's work and as Brooke started climbing the ladder her mother always stayed one stair ahead. It drove her nuts, made her crazy and stressed and she couldn't figure out how to get out from underneath her mom. She wished for just once she had something that she did on her own, yet her mother always found a way to take that away from her.

"_Oh right that bastard baby with that guy._"

"My baby is not a bastard!" Brooke snapped so tired of her mother calling her child that, "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"_Brooke you threw away someone great, someone who could offer you so much for some loser._"

"You don't know him _mother!_" She spit out her name like it was some disease, "You have no idea what hell Brad put me through and Lucas never makes me feel like he did. He loves me!"

"_He loves the money you have._"

"He has his own money; way more money than me and even more money than Brad!" She informed her mom quickly. Yes of course Lucas was not anymore important then Brad was on the team yet Brad had always been loose with his money. Now of course he had a good amount of money where he had moments of being careless yet Lucas wasn't like that. He was smart with his money, never over did anything, and he wasn't annoying about it; just smart.

* * *

"You don't know him mother!" Lucas heard the yell of his girlfriend from the kitchen.

"Damn it." He cursed hating Brooke answered the phone for Victoria. All it did was end in an argument and Brooke even more upset. She doesn't want to admit it, he knows she never will but she is so desperate for her mother's approval and love it kills her inside not having it.

"That sounds like a fun conversation." Zac commented nodding his head towards the kitchen.

"Yeah it's Victoria." He groaned, "All she does is stress Brooke out make her work insane hours. It's not good for the baby." He sat waiting before he entered and hung up the phone for Brooke. He told her to take it easy, even though Brad did no damage to their baby he was still worried and he didn't want more stress added to Brooke. Her pregnancy was a hard one anyway. The doctor already told her that if she didn't calm down he was going to put her on bed rest; Brooke wasn't happy with that one.

"So the baby…" Zac turned to look at his friend, "You nervous?"

"Honestly?" He asked and Zac nodded, "A little. I mean yeah I have had practice with Lily and Jamie but babysitting on weekends and being the fun big brother or cool uncle is a lot different than being that dad. I never had to get up for midnight changing or two A.M feedings. I could just roll over and go to sleep but I don't know if I am exactly ready you know?"

"Well you still have two months. I'm sure your nerves will erase over the time, when it gets closer." Zac tried to reassure slapping his friend on the back, "Do you even know what you are having?"

"No Brooke wants to be surprised." Lucas shrugged wanting to know more than anything if he was having a little boy or girl but Brooke was against it. She told him she had a feeling what she was having but didn't want to know until it was time.

"Oh my god shut up!" They heard her yell and Lucas was done. Whatever conversation Brooke and Victoria were having is now over.

"Brooke…" Lucas stood up heading towards the kitchen until Brooke stormed passed him, "Whoa what are you doing?" He asked as Brooke moved around their apartment.

"I have to go to work because Victoria is a big bitch!" She screamed, "Where is my purse?" She looked around spotting it, "Damn it Luke give me that!" She ordered when he grabbed it before she could.

"No, you aren't going anywhere." Lucas shook his head, "Brooke you are pregnant and I am not letting you go to work with that woman."

"Lucas it is my job. I am supposed to work and if I am not there she is going to take everything away from me."

"Well it is my job to take care of you and our baby and if you go she will somehow take everything away from me. I am not going to have you upset with that woman. Nope sorry not happening."

"Lucas it's my job, it's the only thing I have ever really accomplished and I am not having her take it from me."

"She isn't." Lucas promised rubbing his hands up and down her arms to calm her, "Plus in a few months when the baby is here and we are all settled you're going to get you store just like you want." He reminded her making her smile.

"With the big windows all of _my_ designs in it?" She grinned loving him for that. Lucas promised when she was ready they would get her own store. Now she of course said he was nuts to invest so much money into something that might not work, something where people may not even like yet Lucas told her it was the best investment he would ever make, he had complete faith in her. So yeah he will spoil with money when he wants.

"Yeah Pretty Girl with everything you want inside." Lucas smiled brushing her hair back, "So please just stay here and relax. I'll make you something to eat and get you more ice cream."

"Luke I-" And her phone went off, "God damn it I'm coming ok!" She snapped into the phone before slamming it shut, "I'm sorry I have to she is just suck- a ouch!" She clung to her stomach, "Luke…" She yanked in a sharp breath grabbing onto his arm to steady herself.

"Brooke, what is it? What's wrong?" Lucas freaked holding her.

"Oww!" A pain shot through her whole stomach, "Lucas something is wrong." Tears formed in her eyes, "Something isn't right Lucas."

"Ok, ok we...shit we need to go to the hospital. Zac get my car!" Lucas freaked not sure what he was supposed to be doing. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah man…I got it." Zac grabbed his keys taking out of the apartment.

"Lucas what is wrong?" Brooke begged him to tell her, "What is wrong with our baby?"

"Nothing Pretty Girl, nothing is wrong I promise. We are just going to the hospital to make sure everything is fine. I'm sure you just ate something that didn't sit right with the baby." He tried to reassure but himself not knowing.

"Yeah that's probably it." Brooke nodded, "Lucas!" She clung onto his arm the pain feeling worse.

"It's ok." Lucas repeated, "It's fine. You're going to be fine." He helped her move out of the apartment to the car, "I promise its fine." He kissed the top of her head as they waited for the elevator, "I promise." He kept saying not letting her know the fear growing inside of him.

* * *

**Ok so I haven't updated since May which I admit is ridiculous. Yet I will admit I got a little disappointed. You see one chapter I got over 25 reviews which made me super excited yet then my next chapter I got a lot less. Which sucked being as I always have had some high reviews on this story. I know this chapter wasn't that great and I felt like I forced my way through the whole thing. Next chapter I have started and it's flowing a lot better and I am really more into it then this one. So look at it as filler and just wait for the next one which I can so promise will be soon. Depending on everyone thoughts on wanting me to continue this story I can have that chapter maybe even by the end of this weekend. I don't know I just don't know if anyone is really into this story anymore. So yeah just let me know.**


	28. Chapter 27

All the doctors and nurses moving around her freaked her out. The way they whispered things and seemed to ignore she was there was making her heart race even more and if one more told her to calm down she was going to punch them.

"Luke what's going on?" She begged the boy next to her to tell her but he couldn't because he didn't know. When they got here her cramps had worsened and they brought her into emergency. The nurse asked her a million and one questions and with every answer she saw how worry spread across her face.

"How far along?" She asked and when Brooke said 7 months she nodded writing down, "What is wrong?" was her next question and when Brooke explained the bad cramping again the woman nodded, "What was happening when the cramps started?" Lucas answered that one with how she was stressed and arguing with someone.

The nurse didn't like that one.

"Brooke…" Dr. Jackson, her doctor walked over as she laid in the bed, "There are some complications." He started to explain making her heart drop into her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, Brooke's hand gripping tight onto his.

"Well you have some bleeding and the baby's heart rate is dropping." He explained seeing the worry spread across the young couples face.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked knowing what it meant but more wanting someone to tell her how to fix it.

"It means that your body is going into labor and as of now the baby isn't ready. We tried to give you something to slow down the contractions but it's not working and we are going to have to do an emergency C-section."

"What? No you can't. I still have two months." Brooke told him like he was stupid not knowing that, "Luke tell him they can't. Tell them I still have two months." She ordered the blonde headed boy next to her.

"Brooke…"

"No!" She yelled at him, "Stop it ok! It's too early and he isn't ready."

"He?" Lucas looked at her as she looked confused, "You said _he_ isn't ready?"

"Please don't be mad at me." She begged knowing they decided not to find out, "I just couldn't help it. The doctor left the folder next to me and I looked." She told him and he couldn't help but laugh. Curiosity always got the best of his Pretty Girl.

"I'm not mad." He smiled looking at her, "I'm not mad at all." He kissed her head, "But Pretty Girl he is ready ok? He is already to come see you."

"But I'm not ready for him to be here. He isn't ready to be here." She told him getting all worked up again.

"Mr. Scott…" The doctor looked at him, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked and Lucas nodded, "Brooke we are going to get you ready for surgery. That baby is coming today." He pushed a smile that seemed to relax Brooke as he walked out with Lucas, "Mr. Scott…" His tone scared Lucas when they walked out of the room.

"What? What is it?" Lucas crossed his arms over his chest looking at the white headed man.

"Brooke's body is fighting the baby. We have been trying all this time to keep her calm and relaxed but this pregnancy wasn't extremely easy." Dr. Jackson explained and Lucas slowly nodded, "Right now your son is doing more harm to Brooke then good and that is a major reason why we have to get him out."

"What do you mean? Is Brooke ok?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Sometimes with a troubled pregnancy the placenta starts pulling away from the wall." He told him honestly seeing how concerned the young man got.

"What does that mean? I don't get it." Lucas said confused but knowing that didn't sound good.

"We are going to try everything we can son, but I need you to be prepared if something does go wrong."

"Brooke can't lose that baby. She won't be able to handle that. You have to make sure our baby is ok." Lucas ordered knowing if something happened to their baby it would kill Brooke. She would never be the same if she lost their baby.

"In cases like this the baby is normally fine, it's the mother we are worried about. We caught it soon enough where it should be ok but sometimes there is a lot of blood loose. We are looking for a donor just in case but we aren't going to worry about it until it comes ok?"

"I can lose Brooke?" Lucas spoke to himself as he felt his whole body seem to go numb, "I can't lose her." He told him his eyes going blurry, "You have to make her ok. I don't care what you do but you have to make her ok." He ordered him.

"We are going to do all we can." The doctor repeated walking back through the double doors leaving Lucas alone.

* * *

"Lucas?" He heard someone yell as he sat in the waiting room. However the voice didn't seem to register. They wouldn't let him back there with her, they said they had to keep her calm, that for the baby and her sake he couldn't be there but to him that made it worse. As soon as they told him that he knew it would send Brooke over the edge because she needed him there; they needed him there.

"Lucas…" Someone slid down in the chair next to him, "What's going on?" She asked the blonde who had his head in his hands, "How is Brooke?"

"I don't know." He mumbled his legs shaking.

"Well how is the baby? Is the baby ok?" She asked her heart sinking lower in her stomach when he turned his head to look at her. His face pretty much said it all; things weren't good.

"We are having a boy." Lucas told her, "I'm having a son." His eyes weld with tears.

"I know." Rachel nodded rubbing his back, "Brooke told me a few weeks ago."

"Figures." Lucas let out a chuckle, "Brooke couldn't keep that to herself long."

"Well you know how your girl is." Rachel laughed holding in all her emotions, "She wanted it to be a surprise but she had to tell someone."

"Yeah." Lucas wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Rachel it's not good. It could get bad, real bad." A tear slipped down his cheek, "I can't lose them."

"You're not, you're not Luke."

"The doctor said stuff I didn't really get but in the end he said I could lose Brooke." His voice cracked and saw the fear spread across the red head next to him, "After everything it took for us to finally be together what kind of cruel joke would it be for God to take her away from me?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, "Brooke isn't going anywhere; she will be fine." She told him trying to convince herself that was true. Brooke was her best friend, they have been through so much together and she wasn't ready for her to leave her. She couldn't leave her.

"Mr. Scott…" Lucas's head shot up seeing the doctor walking into the waiting room.

"Doctor…" Lucas jumped up from his seat, Rachel right next to him, "How is she? How is the baby?"

"You have a little boy." The doctor confirmed what they thought, "He is 4 pounds and 8 ounces."

"But he is ok right? I mean babies are born earlier all the time." Rachel said and the doctor stood there quiet, "My godson is alright? Tell me he is alright!"

"He is on oxygen right now. There was a lot of blood and he spit some up. The blood could be one of two things."

"Which is what?" Rachel asked as Lucas stood silent, face as pale as a ghost.

"One is that it's his blood and if that is the case it's not good. We are doing lots of test to figure out what it is. The second is that it's Brooke's blood." He said and Lucas slowly dropped back into his seat staring off into the air, "If it's hers its better for the baby."

"How is Brooke?" Rachel asked tossing a glance at the scary still Lucas.

"She isn't awake right now. A lot of blood was lost and right now we are giving her some rest. As of now it's just a waiting game." The doctor explained offering a nod and sad smile before walking off.

"Luke…" Rachel went too sent next to him yet he just jerked away storming out of the room.

* * *

The beeping was annoying; the constant sound sent an annoyance in her ears. The pain in her chest hurt and the scary still figure on the bed made the tears form faster in her eyes than ever before.

"Slut." She mumbled falling in the chair by her bed, "Your supposed to say Whore." Her voice cracked when she didn't get a response, "Now I know you love drama in your life but this is too much so you just need to stop. I mean you got that boy who is crazy about you and that gorgeous baby boy so just wake up and stop being a drama queen." She teased but still she stayed still, "Damn Brooke wake up!" She yelled, "You are just being so...so I don't know but I need you to wake up." Tears tumbled out of her eyes, "You're my best friend, you are truly my only friend and I don't think I can handle not seeing your skanky ass every day."

She didn't make a noise. Not that Rachel expected her too. It seemed unreal; to her it seemed that this was just some crazy dream because Brooke was never sick. Never in the years has she known her has she been in the hospital, stayed home sick from school, yes of course they stayed home _sick_ but they were never actually sick. So to her seeing her best friend lying motionless in this bed scared her so much.

"So I haven't seen him yet but I'm pretty much positive that your little boy is gorgeous. I mean look at his parents how could he not be. He is going to be ok but he needs his mom." She takes her friend's hand in hers, "But I'm not sure about Lucas." She admitted, "He looks bad Brookie. You should see his face, it's not good and on top of that he stormed out of here. I have no clue where he is and I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!" She rested her head on the bedside, "I just don't." She cried, her head jerking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Zac…" Her heart fluttered at the boy next to her, "Zac…" She jumped up hugging him.

"It's ok." He soothed rubbing her back slowly, "They are going to be ok." He tried to promise as Rachel broke in his arms, "I promise it will be ok."

* * *

"Sir!" The woman at the desk tried to call as he stormed into the office, "Sir you can't go in there!" She told him but he ignored her as he stormed into the office slamming the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Victoria's head snapped up at the man in her office, "You cannot just storm in here and-"

"Listen!" Lucas cut her off not caring who was around him or anything that was going on, "You are going stay the hell away from my family." He hissed leaning on the desk in front of her, "God what kind of mother are you? What kind of mother puts herself above her child all the damn time! Brooke is so petrified that she will turn out like you and it's ridiculous because she is the most selfless person I know and she will never turn out to be a cold heart bitch like you."

Victoria sat oddly calm watching him give his spill to her, she didn't mention anything, didn't move, didn't show any emotion just sat staring him dead in the eyes seeing the pain that was over taking his entire body.

"Right now the mother of my child is in the hospital, my son is in ICU and it's all because you are such a bitch who is desperately trying to use your daughter to be on top."

"Listen son…" A man in a suit eased from his chair at the young man.

"You are so afraid that _when_ Brooke realizes she can make it without you that you will lose everything. You pushed her too hard this time Victoria and I swear to god if she isn't ok I will make sure you one never see your grandson and two still lose everything."

"Are you threatening her?" Another man asked yet Lucas again just ignored him.

"Stay away from my family." Lucas warned one last time before walking back out slamming the door missing the look of pain crossing the older woman's face.

* * *

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered brushing her hair from her face, "So you need to wake up now." He told her taking her hand in his, "We have a son and I can't do this alone so I really, really need you to wake up." He pleaded looking up at the machines connected to her, "They asked me his name and I couldn't give them one. You were being so stubborn about us not knowing now that we do I can even remember all the names we came up with." He slowly slipped her hand in his staring at it. "I didn't even get to see you before you went into have him. God you needed me and they wouldn't let me there. I'm sorry," he apologized dropping his head on the bed kissing her hand. "I haven't seen him yet, I'm scared to see him because I'm scared if I do I might get attached and what if I lose him too? God Brooke I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're making my bed wet," the stained voice rings through his ear, his head flying up to see Brooke's eye slowly fluttering open.

"Oh god Brooke," his face broke out into a huge smile as he leaned up kissing the top of her head. "You had me so scared."

"Sorry," her voice sounded horse and he quickly grabbed her a cup of water.

"You ok?" He asked seeing her eyes looked weak, her face was pale and as nuts as it was her being asleep for a day she looked completely exhausted. "Are you in pain?"

"I want to see my baby," Brooke told him simply slowly lifting her sheets.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Lucas freaked, jumping up and pushing her gently back on the bed. "You can't be getting up Jesus Christ what are you thinking."

"I'm thinking that my baby has been in this world for two days and no one has gone to see him. What if he is awake and wondering where his mommy is? I need to see my baby."

"Ok, ok…" Lucas shook his head knowing she was right. "Just let me get your doctor ok? Just let me know you are ok first please?"

"Ok," she caved figuring the sooner she sees the doctor the sooner she gets to see her baby. "Just tell him to hurry up because I need to get to him."

* * *

**Omg! I so did not like this chapter! Yet here it is. I really just put it because I wanted to get to the next chapter! The baby chapter so please forgive this chapter! Please review and please forgive me for sucking!**


	29. Chapter 28

The beeping machine next to the small glass box bothered her, she didn't like the slowly clicking that happened or that every time his little heart would beat and he would inhale a breath another machine made this almost breathing noise on its own.

_Perfection_, her little boy looked like complete perfection. He had his ten little fingers, his ten little toes, two legs, two arms, one head he was perfect, yet so broken. Lucas didn't want her to come visit him, she knew that. He didn't want her to see the IV that they had to place in the top of his head because his veins were so small or the stitches across his lower stomach were they had to do surgery the day before. He wanted her to keep the image of him before the surgery and though he never said it to her she knew he wanted that _in case_ something happened.

"Hey baby," Brooke wrapped her sweater around herself looking at him. "My gorgeous, gorgeous little boy," she stuck her hand through the holes to touch her baby's hand. "I don't even have a name for you," she let out a bitter laugh. "I can't make you better, can't fix the pain you are feeling and I can't even name you. I'm officially sucking at this mother thing," she blinked the tears. "You know," she adjusted in her chair. "I always wanted a baby boy," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't get me wrong girls are great, girls are fun but something about a baby boy," she stroked his finger with her hand. "They are just so perfect. I also thought if I had a boy there would be less of a chance to end up like me," she let out a harsh laugh. "I don't want you to end up like me."

"Why is that a bad thing?" she heard a familiar voice behind her, yet she still just focused on her baby. "I wouldn't see the down side of being you."

"Really?" her tone was bitter. "Because you make it seem I'm just the bottom of the barrel."

"I never said that Brooke," the mirror image of the girl sitting walks around on the other side. "He is perfect," she traced a perfectly manicured finger over the clear hard plastic. "He has your nose," she commented sliding down in the chair.

"Don't," Brooke slid the chair back away from him. "Don't come in here and talk about _my_ child mother, the child you didn't want me to even have," she hissed, turning her back on her.

"Brooke I didn't say that, why do you insist on being the victim all the time?" her mother's voice rose, sending a fire throughout the younger brunette.

"I am not being a victim mother! My child is sick, my child is in the hospital and all because _you_ were so insistent on me finishing all that damn work!" Brooke snapped, getting a few looks from the nurses around them.

"This is not my fault," Victoria defended herself. "If I knew that you were having problems I would have let you have the time off Brooke. You are the one who never choose to speak up," she spun the blame back around. "If you want someone to blame and it makes you feel better fine," she threw her hands up. "Blame me, you can blame me, that fiancé of yours can blame me I don't care. But know this," she took a stride over to her. "This child right here is _my_ grandchild, he is a part of me and don't for a second think I don't care about him," her eyes flashed with a moment of hurt but it quickly vanished. "If you need me I will be at the office," she smoothed out her business skirt. "Let me know how he is doing," she paused clearly seeing if Brooke would say anything, make one statement yet wasn't surprised when she didn't. Brooke may hate it and she may fight it but she was more like her mother then she knew. Then without another word she left her daughter alone.

Yanking in a shaky breath Brooke composed herself before sitting back in front of the small glass box. "You do have my nose," she commented looking back down at her little boy. "Maybe you will grow out of that," she let out a small laugh.

* * *

_Bam_!

The sound of the ball slamming on the basketball court echoes through the gym. He shouldn't be here, he should be at the hospital, he should be with Brooke and their baby but for the life of him he can't walk back into that place. He can't walk back in there just to leave without his little boy again; he can't see the look on Brooke's face when that happens again.

_Swish!_

The sound of the ball going through the net makes a new noise as the ball comes back to him. What kind of man is he? What kind of man can't be there for his family because he is such a coward that he might break? He has to be strong for Brooke, he has to be strong for their child but he can't. He is breaking done and he can't stop it.

_Bam!_

A new sound comes into the place; the sound of a door closing and the sound of shoes squeaking on the polished wooden floor fill his ears. Yet he doesn't turn around, just takes another shot that hits the rim and comes back to him.

"Your game is slacking," he heard and he ignored. "But being as so much is going on I suppose I understand that," shot, "How are things? I mean with Brooke?" shot, "Is she ok?" shot, "Is the baby ok?" Lucas spinning on his feet and slamming the ball in the person's direction, him dodging it just in time.

"Don't!" Lucas shoved his finger at him. "Don't talk about Brooke or the baby," he ordered him. "You didn't care about him or her when you were slamming your hands into her so don't act like you care now!"

"Lucas," a sigh escaped his mouth as he looked down. "If I could go back and change things I would," he lifted his head to look at him. "If I could take back everything I did to her I would."

"That's bullshit Brad!" Anger took over the blonde's body. "You probably want this! You probably want Brooke and I to lose him so you can find some sick way of getting back at her!"

"No!" Brad yelled moving towards him. "I am a piece of shit here and I know that alright! I hurt her and I hate myself for that and you know what I hate you too. I hate you for taking her away from me but I would never, never wish that on her. I love her damn it!" he admitted making Lucas's eyes widen in surprised. "I love her ok," his tone low and calmer. "But I know it doesn't matter, I know she loves you but that doesn't mean I would want something so awful to happen too her. I want her happy."

"Well she isn't!" Lucas yelled grabbing the ball and slamming it against the wall. "She isn't," he frowned falling down on a bleacher. "If something happens to him I don't only lose him but I lose Brooke. It's like she isn't even there anymore. I talk to her and she is empty, I look at her and she is like a ghost just moving around and I can't fix her."

"You know I remember when Brooke's grandfather died," Brad said moving over and standing by the broken blonde. "She went through kind of what she is now. She wouldn't talk to anyone, sat at home, held everything in and I swear I couldn't understand how someone who had such a light in them just die out like that. It was like a zombie of herself and I thought she was just completely slipping away," he told him taking a seat next to him. "Then she had a breakdown," he recalled the time. "She completely let everything go and I swear I thought she would never stop crying."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucas looked at him confused.

"Because we all go through things our own way. Brooke…well Brooke goes through it by shutting you out and seeing if you stay around because for some reason there is a piece in her head that makes her think something is going to happen and you leave. But then it happens, then she breaks down, the tears come and she will confess everything she is feeling and thinking and you just need to be there for her. Whether it takes her a day or a week, hell a month you have to let her go through what she will go through. The harder the situation the more she closes herself off, it's what she does."

"I don't know what to do anymore," he frowned dropping his head in his hands. "I want to blame someone, make it someone else's fault and I've tried. I've blamed Victoria and the work and the stress, I've even blamed you," he cut his eyes over at the man next to him. "But it doesn't change a thing, blaming someone isn't going to make him better and it's not going to make everything that has happened alright."

"What has happened?" Brad asked still not completely aware. "I mean I know Brooke said that he was early but that's about it."

"Well…" Lucas adjusted himself on the bleacher ignoring the feeling he got about Brooke talking to her ex. "He was early but it wasn't so bad that it affected him in many ways. He just somehow swallowed Brooke's blood that is in him and that was what he threw up. But they had to do surgery because his stomach couldn't handle the blood in there so they had to drain it all out and now we are just waiting for him to get strong enough to go home."

"Is he awake?" Brad questioned truly interested.

"No…" Lucas shook his head. "Yesterday Brooke swore he moved but they said it was more of a muscle spasm, yet Brooke didn't believe them."

"Well that's Brooke for ya," he let out a laugh leaning back on the bleacher. "It's going to be ok Luke," he said looking at the blonde. "I know we don't get along and you probably hate me, hell I hate me but it doesn't change that we have one really big thing in common."

"And what is that?"

"Brooke…" Brad shrugged, "All either of us want is her happy and if you are what makes her happy then good; she deserves it," he confessed knowing he never treated Brooke right. Yeah when they first started it was great and even when the first got engaged but after away they just changed, or maybe Brooke changed for the better and he never did.

"I make her happy Brad," Lucas's tone is a little put off like he was questioning it. Yeah fine they had an honest conversation but that didn't mean Lucas considered them friends or anything.

"I know you do," Brad leaned forward before standing up. "Just take care of her Lucas. Have your break down if you need it, scream, punch something, blame the world for what is happening do whatever but be there, don't sit in a gym shooting a ball because trust me it doesn't really help as much as one thinks," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I'll see ya later man, you give that girl a hug for me and that baby a get better soon because he really is going to be missing out if he doesn't get to experience life with Brooke Davis."

"Yeah…" Lucas agreed as he watched Brad take the ball and making a shot with ease.

"Least I'm still better at ball then you…" he teased finally getting Lucas to laugh. "See ya."

"Bye…" Lucas gave him a nod as he sat there alone thinking.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Brooke looked up to see the nurse she has seen so many times over the last few days.

"Hey Claire," she offers a look before looking back down at her baby.

"How is he doing today?" the heavier black woman looked over his charts, and checking his tubes.

"He is ok," Brooke said stroking his finger again. "Earlier he took a deep breath by himself."

"Well that's very good," she gave her a warm smile. "Have ya'll come up with a name yet?" she wondered sliding the chart back into the holder.

"No," Brooke shook her head looking at him. "I know we should, what kind of parents go three days and not name their baby," she let out a dry laugh looking at him.

"A lot," Claire confessed taking a seat on the side of Brooke. "He is precious Brooke," she looked over at the young girl she has grown to know so well over the last few days. Brooke was like many mothers that came through this hospital. She wouldn't leave without her son; she slept in the less than comfortable chair, wore the same clothes the whole time and washed herself in the sink for the first two days. She was really sure Brooke would never leave until Lucas came in telling her she _had_ to go home for a day. That she was going to be no use to their son if she was completely exhausted when he came home. Then with fighting and arguing and an agreement that Lucas wouldn't leave his side Brooke went home. Claire was positive she could have only slept a few hours because she left that morning and was back by this afternoon, in the time saying she showered, slept and ate.

"Yeah…" Brooke swallowed down the tears. "Claire…" her voice cracked looking at the old woman. "Is he going to be ok?" she let a tear slip down the corner of her eye, hoping someone would at least be honest with her; give her a straight answer. "No one will tell me…they just keep giving me the keep faith and I can only keep so much faith when my innocent little baby won't even open his eyes."

"Oh honey…" Claire moved from her chair over to the broken girl. "He is going to be fine," she pulled her into her. "He is just trying to get all his sleeping out of the way before going home, then letting momma and dad never sleep," she joked making Brooke crack a small laugh.

"He looks so helpless," she sniffled, wiping her tears. "And I feel like he is in pain and wondering why I'm not doing anything to stop it."

"He is fine sweetie," Claire told her honestly. "He isn't in any pain; I promise he is just sleeping."

"Then can't we just like wake him up? I mean he has been sleeping for four days straight."

"Oh baby I will teach you now that you never wake a sleeping baby," she chuckled making Brooke smile again, her slowly relaxing her for the first time in days. "He will wake up when he is ready, it may be a lot longer than any of us like but when he is ready he will open those beautiful eyes and it will make all this time worth it," she gave her a comforting smile. "I promise."

* * *

Up, down, up, down.

Lucas's hand went in a constant motion of the brush. He promised he was going to finish this room and why it had taken him so long he was not even aware. Maybe because he expected their little guy to come for another few months.

"Lucas?" he heard the familiar voice call through his apartment. "Son where you at?" the voice crept through the scary quiet place but he didn't move, just dipped his brush and kept going. "Luke what are you doing?"

"I have to finish, I told Brooke I would have it finished by the time he got home and I am keeping that promise," he moved around the room, trying to get everything ready.

"Well your mom told me to bring you some food," he dropped a bag on an unfinished dresser. "She is still at the hotel, said she would go see Brooke in a little while. Nathan and Haley said they would come as soon as Jamie was out of school."

"I don't like everyone rushing to get her Keith," he told him, still yet to stop painting. "Its like they are assuming if they don't come now they will never see him and that's not true alright?" He snapped spinning to look at him. "He is going to be just fine."

"I know he is…" Keith agreed seeing the worry that spread all over the young boy in front of him. "Luke…" he took a step closer to the dead expression boy in front of him. "He is going to be alright."

"But what if he isn't?" Lucas finally vocalized what had been racing through his head the last few days. "What if he isn't ok Keith? What if Brooke comes home and he never does?"

"Lucas…"

"Its been four days Keith and he hasn't moved. Yeah he is breathing but only because some damn machine is making him and he has yet to open his eyes. How am I supposed to keep telling Brooke he is going to be fine if I myself don't believe it?"

"Because you have too…" Keith said knowing Lucas didn't want to hear but knowing he wanted him to be honest. "Because even if you aren't sure you have to let _her_ believe it will be alright and _you_ have to prepare yourself for if it's not because she won't and she will need you."

"It's not fair damn it!" He took his brush slinging it across the room, paint splattering all across the wall and floor. "How can something like that happen to him? To Brooke? She never does anything wrong Keith, she is a great person and I don't understand how she could lose her baby? Is it my fault? Is it because I went after her when I knew she was with someone else, when she was engaged? If so then blame me for it! Put the blame on me for everything that we went through, not her. They can't take her baby, she can't lose him."

"She's not…" Keith walked over placing his hands on his shoulders. "Listening to me Luke, that little guy is going to be ok and ya'll will bring him home. Maybe not today or even tomorrow or even this weekend but you are going to bring him home and he will leave a happy normal life ok? And it's not your fault, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into when you met her," he told him, him and Haley being the only ones who know the full story of them. "You just met a girl and feel in love. You both tried to ignore it but couldn't, it's not your fault. It's just how the world planned ya'll story to go alright?"

"Ok," Lucas nodded letting out a shaky breath. Thankful to have his Uncle with him.

"Now," Keith dropped his hands and pulled his jacket off. "Let's get this room finished because you sir still have a very hormonal, emotional drained and exhausted lady coming home soon and you don't want her to have one more thing to complain about like paint on her new floor," he looked down at the splattered light blue paint.

"Yeah guess I didn't think that one through huh?" He let out a dry laugh.

"No but you are a man so she will understand that you don't think half the stuff you do through," he finally got a chuckle from the boy who wasn't a boy anymore. "Now come on, let's finish this place up."

* * *

"You know…" Claire spoke, Brooke's head lifting up to look at her. "I don't know how you and Lucas feel about faith and the bible but how do you feel about the name Caleb?"

"Caleb?" Brooke spoke it never thinking about that name before.

"Yes," Claire said looking down at him. "It means faith, devotion," she explained. "Back in the old times there was a man who was a companion of Moses and Joshua and though we hear more about those two this man was just as strong. He was known for his power of being fearless and when everyone was quick to turn his complete faith and devotion to God he was known for standing up and keeping his faith, that's man name was Caleb. Seems to me this little fellow here is a pretty strong candidate for that name."

"Caleb…" she looked down at the little boy in the box. "Do you like that name baby?" she reached through stroking his hand. "He looks like a Caleb," she grinned liking the name the more she said it.

"He very much looks like a Caleb," Claire smiled looking up, to see a disheveled blonde standing in the doorway. "I'm going to go see if the doctor needs me to do anything else," she slowly stood. "I'll be back in a second," she told her moving around the room, giving Lucas a warm smile before walking out.

"Hey…" Brooke's voice broke as she looked at him.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he walked into the room, sliding down next to her and giving her head a kiss. "How's our little guy doing?"

"He is doing ok," Brooke slid over some so Lucas could get next to her and their son. "I have a feeling he is going to be waking up soon," she smiled over at him and his heart completely fluttered. He felt like he hadn't seen her smile in so long.

"Me too," he smiled back brushing her hair from her eyes.

"You have paint on your ear," she laughed a little reaching up and getting off the brown paint, "What were you painting that was brown?"

"I don't know…" he laughed a little, reaching up and touching his ear. "Haley called earlier, said she would be here soon."

"That's good, I want Jamie to meet his little cousin, I think they will be the best of friends," she looked back at him.

"I would have to agree with you, he is very excited to meet him. Lily said she can't wait to play mommy with her new nephew and then again asked me to explain why he wasn't her nephew and not brother since he is smaller than her."

"It's too much thinking for her to get, she can call him her little brother," Brooke laughed a little just picturing Lucas trying to explain it to Lily when for the whole pregnancy Lily said that he was her brother. That if she was little and Lucas's sister then their baby was little and her brother.

"Yeah…" Lucas let out a small laugh looking at the girl next to him.

"I think I have a name," Brooke announced. "We won't if you don't like it but I think I got one."

"And what might that be?" Lucas questioned wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tracing circles on her shoulder.

"Caleb," she smiled at the name again. "I was thinking Caleb Keith Scott," she told him, seeing the smile that appeared on his face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he leaned over giving her a small kiss. "I know Keith will love it too."

"Good," she smiled proud at her decision, pulling out the paper Claire had gone and gotten her a few moments prier to Lucas getting there. "We just have to make it official," she held out the pen to him.

"Ok," he smiled placing the paper on the table next to him, signing his name right under Brooke's and their sons.

"Hear that baby," Brooke slid her hand through the hole taking his hand in hers. "You have a name," she smiled, stroking his hand with her thumb. "A beautiful name," she lowered her tone looking at him. "Lucas…" her heart stopped when she felt something tighten around her finger. "He just squeezed my finger."

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed next to her, knowing her mind again was making her want that to be true.

"No I'm serious," she stood up; his little legs moving and making Lucas's eyes widen as he followed her move. "Lucas he moved…"

"I know…I know I saw it…" he tossed a glance over his shoulder to see where the nurse might be. "I'll go get the doctor real quick," he stepped away from her rushing out of the room.

"Oh baby…" Brooke smiled, "You are waking up aren't you?" a new set of tears rushed to her eyes.

"Excuse me Ms. Davis," their doctor rushed into the room along with a few nurses.

"Brooke," Lucas reached for her and pulled her out of the way as the doctor lifted the glass.

"He moved Lucas, he was moving," she stood in front of him as they watched.

"I know Pretty Girl, I know I saw it," he fought back his smile not wanting to get his hopes up. "I saw it," he whispered placing his hands on her shoulders as she stood in front of him.

"He is waking up…" she whispered to herself as the doctor started checking his heart and breathing, slowly moving him to another table and taking the IV from his little head. Brooke cringing at the image that she was sure would be forever stuck in her head. Then she watched as all the nurses shared a look, the doctor looking up at them and Claire lifting her gaze to the couple a few feet away; hope written all over them.

"I got him," Claire stepped in front of each other the nurses and taking the little boy she felt connected to in her arms. "Brooke…" she looked down at the little thing in her arms and the woman in front of her. "I would like you to meet you little boy…" she slowly passed the baby over to the waiting arms his mother.

"Hey baby…" a tear slid down her cheek as she looked at the fragile boy in her arms. "I'm your mommy," her heart stopped a full second when his eyes slowly cracked open.

"He recognizes your voice," Claire smiled, pulling the small blue blanket back a little. "He knows who his mommy is."

"He has your eyes Lucas," Brooke looked over her shoulder at the quiet boy behind you.

"Yeah…" his voice cracked, reaching around and finally getting to touch his son. "He does doesn't he?"

"Those gorgeous eyes," Brooke looked back at her baby. "You know how long your mommy and daddy have been waiting to see those?" she said getting a small laugh from the people around her.

"He seems to be pretty much perfect Brooke," Claire relayed the message the doctor told her. "He is breathing fine, his heart is fine, his lungs are completely cleared and his little stomach is slowly healing completely. He is going to be perfectly fine," she saw the smile spread across both their faces.

"Have ya'll decided on a name?" a younger blonde nurse asked stepping by their side.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled looking at her little boy. "We decided Caleb," she looked up at the woman in front of her. "Someone told me it meant faith," she smiled as she watched Claire give her a warm smile.

And then Brooke felt it, she felt the feeling she had been waiting to feel all her life. The feeling she was sure she in her life would never experience because everyone swore it was impossible for someone like _her_ to, but she did. With Lucas by her side, her baby in her arms and the feeling in her heart she finally felt loved, she finally felt like maybe her happy ending was coming true.

* * *

**So I think this story may only have a few more chapters. I'm not really sure yet but there is only so much left to do. But anyway hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

Flipping over in their bed Brooke's head dropped on his chest with a sigh. It was early, extremely early and she did not want to get up. The apartment had a bit of a draft that made her shiver and the light shining in from the window off the balcony made her wish they had shut those better last night, but from the sliver of what she could see she saw it was snowing and smiled.

"Luke…" she giggled, curling her body into his when his hand slipped under the back of his t-shirt she wore to bed the night before.

"Morning," his deep groggy voice making her tingle all over.

"Morning," she smiled, his large hand framing her face and his lips hooking onto hers. "Mmm…morning," she moaned against his lips, his hand slipping in the back of her panties, the cold ring on his hand making her heated body shiver.

"You're always so gorgeous in the mornings," he hummed against her lips.

"You're always so much hornier in the morning," she giggled, pulling back running her finger over his bottom lip.

"Well if you weren't such a major turn on all the time," he shrugged, rolling his body on top of her, his lips pressing a hot kiss to her neck, nipping at the soft skin.

"Luke…" her nails dug through his back as his body started to rock against hers, slowly pulling his hips back and sliding into her. "Lucas…" she bit down on her bottom lip, throwing her head back into the pillow.

"You feel so good," he bites down on her earlobe, sliding his hands up her sides and latching onto her hips.

"Mmhmm…" she dropped her head, biting down on his shoulder, feeling her body quiver. Trailing hot kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, Brooke jerked her head down to capture his lips back with hers. Kissing him was one thing she never tired of, his lips just always seemed to form perfectly against hers and no matter what she did or how fast she kissed him his mouth just knew what it was doing, his tongue knew the dance her was playing. She loved kissing him; she loved him.

"Mommy…" the trailing voice into the room, making them freeze mid thrust. "Mommy what are you and daddy doing?" he giggled, swaying by the door.

"We are just playing a game," Lucas flipped over on his back, pulling his sheet high over him.

"Mmm yup," Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, dropping her pillow over Lucas's lower half that was trying to hide under the sheet.

"Can I play?" his blonde curls bounced as he jumped on the bed, climbing up in his mother's lap.

"It's more of a grown up game baby," Brooke looked at the little boy, grinning up at her. "But just a minute mister," she creased her brow looking at him. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I not sleepy anymore," he shrugged, dropping his gaze to his batman pajamas.

"Caleb you know not to get out of bed unless mommy or I come and get you," Lucas reminded him, glaring at Brooke when her foot tickled up his leg. It was very uncomfortable sitting here talking to his son with his _friend_ making an appearance and the fact he was still horny and didn't get his own release he was not at all for her little game.

"But ya'll take forever and I thought mommy was crying. I was scared," his little three year old heart making Brooke's grow.

"Oh baby mommy isn't crying," she cuddled up to him, thinking that was maybe the cutest thing she has ever heard. "Why don't you go get Mr. Bear and go to the living room? Mommy and daddy will change will quick and make you something to eat."

"Otay," he hopped up giving her a wet kiss on the cheek before giving one to Lucas. "We can watch Batman!" he cheered, skipping off the bed and out of the room.

"Oh my god," Brooke laughed, falling back on the bed.

"This is not funny Brooke," Lucas lifted the sheet up and Brooke peaked in before breaking out in laughter again. "Brooke!" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the head board.

"Oh baby, don't be like that," she bit back her laughter, resting her chin on his shoulder. "He didn't see anything."

"Yes he just thinks I was hurting his mommy," he grumbled making her laugh a little more.

"You weren't hurting me," she kissed up his neck.

"You know he loves you more than me right? I don't think he even likes me," he pouted more making Brooke shake her head.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked completely shocked. "Lucas he loves you, you are his super hero daddy. All he does is talk about how he wants to be just like you."

"Yeah but you are his mommy who makes everything better. He didn't come in here because he thought I was crying."

"Because you weren't crying," she laughed shaking her head. "You are quieter than me, but watch…" she took her nails pinching him making him yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" he rubbed the stinging skin, glaring at her.

"Just watch," she pointed up in the air as little pattered feet shuffled through their wooden floor apartment.

"Daddy what's wrong!" Caleb slid on the ground as he jumped on his father's lap, taking his little hands and taking Lucas's face in them. "You otay?"

"Your mommy hit me," he grumbled looking at the red mark on his arm.

"Mommy!" Caleb glared at her. "You don't hurt him, he has a game today," he scolded her making Brooke nod, trying not to laugh at how serious he was. "Come on daddy," he crawled of the bed, grabbing his hand. "We go watch Batman without mommy."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, reaching under the sheets with his free hand to make sure his boxer were adjusted to being the right way. "Mean old mommy."

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke rolled her eyes, but smiling as her favorite boys wondered out of the room, Lucas sending her a wink before leaving.

* * *

"Daddy is the best," Caleb licked his ice cream cone as he watched Lucas run up and down the court.

"Yup he is the best," Brooke gave his body a squeeze, kissing the tip of his head. Her life was good, actually it was great. When Caleb was a year old, she and Lucas finally got married at a small church in Tree Hill. They just let their closets friends and family be there, Brooke designed the wedding dress and brides maids' dresses, Haley and Rachel of course filling those rolls. Lucas having Nathan as his best man of course and Keith along the dark brunette's side.

After the wedding they stayed in Tree Hill a couple days before flying off on a vacation with just them and Caleb before returning back to New York. Brooke started her own fashion line and was surprised how fast it took off even though Lucas told her he never doubted it would. Victoria occasionally comes into the picture, she helps with work and everything and will send Caleb loads amount of gifts and though it hurts they barely speak Brooke does love the way she is with Caleb when she is around him.

Yeah life was great and she was more than happy.

"Aunt Rachie!" Caleb squealed as the pregnant woman dropped down on the chair next to him.

"My Caleb!" she grinned reaching for him, her diamond ring blinding everyone as it sparkled. "How are our boys doing?" she placed the blonde boy carefully around her growing stomach.

"Great as always," she smiled, watching her best friend send a wink down to the boy tossing a smile up at her. After the shock of realizing love wasn't as scary as one would think Rachel and Zac got back together and she let her guard down. Than about five months ago when Zac surprised Rachel with the most gorgeous ring anyone had ever seen Rachel surprised him with saying she was pregnant and with a nervous glance at his ring and back at her he said _'Well I was hoping for a yes but that's a better' _and then they of course kissed and have been in wedding bliss since.

Rachel keeps teasing Lucas that they were going to have a little girl and she and Caleb were going to marry and she would be officially related to him, with a groan Lucas teased her by saying he prayed not, that his son's heart couldn't take the teasing of Rachel Gatina's daughter.

"So have you told him yet?" Rachel looked over at Brooke who shook her head.

"I was going to wait until tonight. He has been really nervous about the game so I wasn't going to add more stress to him," she spun her wedding band around her finger.

"Well do you want me to take Caleb tonight so it's just you two?"

"Would you mind?" she lifted her head up at her best friend, not all surprised when she said of course not. "Thanks Rach you are the best," she leaned over giving her a hug.

"But of course," she winked, lifting Caleb back to his mother. "So gorgeous thing when are you going to get big enough so we can finally marry?"

"Aunt Rachie," he giggled, scrunching up his face. "I don't want to marry I play game like daddy."

"Well your daddy married me," Brooke pointed out looking down at him.

"Well fine I will marry you mommy," he let out an eye roll that made the older women laugh.

"He is so your son Brooke Davis," Rachel teased leaning back in her chair.

"Brooke Davis-_Scott,_" she reminded thinking that was the best name in the history of the world. It just sounded right; their names seemed to be made for the other.

* * *

"You did great!" Both girls beamed as their men walked out of the locker room, clothes not as neat as when they entered.

"Thanks Pretty Girl," Lucas lifted her chin to give her a sweet kiss.

"Daddy!" his left leg got tackled by his favorite blonde boy.

"Caleb!" he mocked him, lifting him up on his shoulder. "You enjoy watching the game?"

"Yeah, but mommy and Aunt Rachie no _nothing,_" he rolled his eyes and the men laughed. "I teach them."

"That's my boy," he tickled his stomach making him squeal. "Why don't you show Zac those moves daddy taught you?" he suggested, grabbing a ball from his bag and balancing his son.

"Lucas be careful he is just a baby," Brooke warned, the image of Caleb face planting of her husband's shoulders plastered in her mind.

"Mommy, don't be silly," Caleb rolled his eyes, his father falling along.

"Yeah, silly mommy," Lucas shook his head, handing the ball to his son as they jogged to the basket, Zac right beside them.

"I swear to god he drops my child and I will cut off his favorite appendage," she watched carefully. Caleb was better, after a few months of checkups when he was little he became the healthiest little boy ever but it didn't mean Brooke didn't worry. Obviously she wasn't one of those he sneezes she rushes him to the hospital but she did worry and she also worried for the fact he might be his father's mini me but he somehow got her clumsiness. Lucas of course says she is as graceful as they come and glides everywhere she goes but what he clearly misses is all those times her glides trip over a table or chair or…air.

"But won't that be more of a hurt on you?" Rachel smirked kinking her brow, rubbing her hand over her stomach wishing her little bundle would be here sooner. Every time she was with Caleb she just wished her baby here sooner, she loved her godson and couldn't wait to be a parent. And when she would see Zac with him it just made her that more excited for them to be parents.

"Possibly, but I will get over it," Brooke shrugged. "Plus I would let him keep his hands and mouth," she wiggled her brows and Rachel laughed.

"Girl after my own heart," she patted her shoulder. "Now come on, let's show those losers how to actually score a basket."

"Ok," Brooke nodded, Rachel moving over to them but Brooke hanging back to watch for a second. She couldn't figure out how her life became this. How it became such a fairytale but it had. Looking back to when she first moved her and to now it still made her want to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Mommy! Come on!" Caleb giggled and her heart swelled and dimples came into view. Now that was definitely real, his sweet innocent voice that rang through her ears ever day was without a doubt the most perfect thing of her life.

"I'm coming baby," she shook her head, moving over to them.

"Go do your thing Little Man," Lucas put Caleb down, patting his bottom as he took off down the court, dodging around Rachel and Zac.

"Hey," Brooke circled her arms around his waist watching their son.

"Hey," Lucas kissed the top of her head, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"We did huh Luke?"

"Yeah, looks like we did," he grinned watching Caleb being lifted in the air to score.

"Rach is going to take Caleb tonight," she informed him, him looking down at her confused. "I thought maybe we could have a night together, just us."

"Well I'll never say no to that," he dropped his head hooking her lips with his. "Anything special or just a night in?"

"Just a night in," she smirked, making his face light up like a kid on Christmas. "But it will be special."

"Ok cool, but right now I'm going to go get our son before Zac _finally_ convinces him he is better than me," he kissed her head giving her a wink.

"Ok," she laughed knowing that would never be able to happen.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Lucas ran his hand up and down his wife's bare back as they laid by the fire.

"Brad called me today," she confessed and felt Lucas shift under her.

"Why?" he asked not getting why her ex would call. He hadn't seen him in almost two years. Last season he had gotten traded to a team in the south and he really didn't keep up with the guy. Yeah they were on '_good' _terms but he wasn't Lucas's favorite person and if he never heard his name again he wouldn't really lose sleep at night.

"He wanted to tell me he was getting married," she told him, running her finger back and forth over a line of freckles along his chest. "He wanted to see how we were doing and how Caleb was. He still blames himself for all that happened so he occasionally drops a call to see how he is."

"How often is occasionally?" he wondered, not really pleased him just calling up his wife and him not knowing.

"I don't know," she shrugged really not keeping a record. "Just ones every few months."

"Well he should feel guilty," his anger flickering in him at the image of what he did to Brooke. "We could have lost Caleb because of him."

"But we didn't," she looked up at him, the fire crackling beside them. "Caleb is fine, he is great and we are great and I just want to leave our past at that, in our past. I don't hold any hate for him, even if I should I don't."

"How could you not hate him Brooke?"

"Because it takes to much energy hating someone," she said. "Plus my life is great Luke, why would I want to spend it being bitter about someone not even in it?"

"I don't know, I just don't like him," he shrugged, never really going to _like_ the guy. He would put up with him but he would never like him.

"I understand that," she curled herself into him. "But I'm yours Luke, Caleb is yours, this life is yours. He can't take that away from you, no one can."

"I know, just prefer him not calling you," he told her and she nodded as the room fell silent. His hand just slowly running up and down her back making her eyes flutter shut, she wasn't tired, not really but something about him rubbing her back was just so completely soothing.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his chest before relaxing back into him.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head, glancing over at a picture on the mantel of their wedding. Brooke standing there smiling as his arms were wrapped around her and Caleb on her hip. It didn't seem that long ago they got married; he could still remember it all so clear. The smell of the flowers, the sound of the waves crashing outside the church when he was waiting with Nathan, how Brooke cried when he read his vows and how halfway through it Caleb giggled a 'mommy' and she just cried more, it was his first word and Lucas was pretty sure the wedding lasted twenty minutes more than it should have since Brooke scooped him in her arms begging him to say it again. But it was perfect, the day was perfect, the night was perfect and Caleb's time like always was perfect.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke's voice cut through the silence and his head snapped down to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" seemed to be the only word he could form as she sat up to look at him, clinging the blanket that they had pulled off their sofa close to her.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "Almost three months," she said when he just sat there, his jaw slightly unhinged. "Lucas I'm pregnant, can't you say something?" she begged hoping he was happy, praying he was happy. She was happy, scared but happy. They always talked about having another baby but planned it being a little further down the road when her business was a little further along and he wasn't traveling so much but it just happened and now there was a little baby in there.

"Pregnant," a grinned broke across his face and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she took his hand bringing it to her belly. "There is a little baby in there."

"We are having another baby?" the idea sounding better and better as he sat there.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "I was nervous to tell you but the other day Caleb told me he wanted a little brother or sister because Cami in his daycare just had one and it wasn't fair because he wanted one and I just…I knew it was time to tell you because I told him!"

"You told our three year old you were pregnant before me?" he rose a brow and she nodded.

"He looked so cute Luke and I couldn't _not_ tell him. But I was so afraid he would tell you before me so that's kinda why I haven't been letting ya'll spent _that_ much alone time together."

"I thought it was because you wanted to be the favorite parent," he teased and she laughed.

"No, I already am that," she joked and he rolled his eyes. "But maybe you can be this one's favorite."

"Doubt it," he glanced down at her little belly. "Baby we are having a baby."

"I know," she grinned, placing her hand on top of his. "I think it's going to be a girl."

"Isn't it a little soon to know that?"

"Yes, but a mom always knows, it's just a feeling," she confessed knowing Caleb was a boy before the doctor ever confirmed it. She always thought a mother knew somehow even without being told, just something about the connection of the baby and the mother made her know.

"I could be happy with a girl," he loved the idea of having a little boy and girl, the perfect family.

"And Rachel is having a boy," she told him and his eyes widened.

"No!" he shook his head. "That child will not be within a hundred feet of my Princess."

"We aren't even sure if it is a girl, I said it was a _feeling._"

"I don't care if it's a message in a bottle, if we have a girl Rachel Gatina's devil child won't be anywhere near her."

"He isn't' a devil child," she rolled her eyes.

"Well he will be a sex crazed teenager at some point."

"So will your son," she pointed out and he shook his head.

"That's different."

"Not even a little," she pointed out and he let out a noise of disagreement and she giggled. "I love you Lucas Scott, more then you will ever know."

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he tipped up her chin bringing her lips back to his, falling into the moment of perfection. A moment of clarity that both of their lives would be fine as the other was always in it. Lucas saved Brooke and if he was honest she saved him too. Neither were sure where they would be if the other hadn't _fell_ into their lives but they do know neither would ever want to find out.

* * *

**Sorry I've been missing but hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of Dangerous Games. I honestly can't believe it's over. I remember when it was just a random story I had on the brain and now it's done. Kinda sad but think it was time. With everything they had been through it was finally time to give them a happy ending and hope you all aren't disappointed.**

**I want to thank you all for ALL the reviews and for sticking around! You are the best readers out there and I love ya'll! Even when I would go missing months ya'll still stuck around and reviewed every chapter and I thank you!**

**Review!**


End file.
